One Glance Changes Everything
by BrokenAngel9
Summary: Sarah- J winters had a normal life, until she visited her cousin in La Push to help plan the wedding. Sarah-J's world is about to be turned upside down. friendships will be formed, relationships Broken, new enemies will be made.
1. Prologue

**This is my second fanfiction so far. **

**i don't own twilight characters only the plot and OCC characters.**

**This story is about the wolf pack. Its a Sam/OCC. but Emily is still There.**

**Parings: **

**Sam/OCC & Mention of Sam/Leah**

**Jared/Kim **

**Paul/Emily**

**Bella/Jacob & Mention of Bella/Edward.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

One glance, that's all it takes to change a life .

My life.

If you would of told me 4 years ago that one glance changes everything, I would of laughed at you.

If you had told me i would hurt some of the most important people in my life I, would of slapped you.

Tell me now and I chuckle and say _'i know'_

This is how i Sarah-J Elizabeth Winters, lost alot only, to gain so so much more in return...

* * *

**Review. **

**Good ?**

**Bad ?**

**Continue ?**

** x Sarbear01 x**


	2. Chapter 1  Meeting

**i don't own Twilight or its characters!**

* * *

Lakota Reservation, Italy.

My home, My tribe, My Safe place.

My Mother Marie Clearwater moved away from her Tribe la Push Reservation, Washinton at the ripe age of 20, to be with my father Damon Winters on the Lakota Res in Italy. Leaving behind her brother Harry And sister Amy. After being married to my father for 1 year, she found herself pregnant with me Sarah-J Elizabeth Winters.

When I was one my uncle Harry and Aunt Sue had the first Daughter Leah Ann Clearwater, around the same time my Aunt Amy who moved to the neighbouring tribe Markah Res also had a baby girl Emily Kate Young with her new husbund Eli Young.

Every summer we would go vist Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue along with Aunt Amy and Uncle Eli. over the summers Emiy, Leah and I became Bestfriends and Sisters. When Leah was Four Her parents suprised her with a little Brother Seth Daniel Clearwater. Seth was a cute little baby and fit into our little family perfectaly.

Even though I'm ninteen and a high school graduate we still vist La Push every summer, Growing impossibly closer to each other every visit.

Currently I'm on a plane to La Push to help Lee Lee (Leah) plan her wedding since her estranged Fianc e turned up out of the blue after being missing for weeks. So far everything i've heard about this Sam from Leah but i'm still not so sure about him, I mean he out of nowhere dissapers the comes back weeks Acting like nothing ever happened that to me sounds a little strange.

"Passengers could you please fasten your seat belts, we are now landing in Port Angles Airport. Thank you." The Flight attendants voice rang out over the intercom pulling me from my mussings.

After getting my Bags i set off to find leah when I was tackeled from behind with a familar voice screaming in my ear.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH SARAH-J"

"I missed you too Lee Lee, but could you mabey keep the volume down people are staring." I said, noticing the stares we were getting.

"oops, sorry im just so excited!" Leah said, slightly quieter.

"It's ok Lee Lee. Now let me look at you." Leah was 5'8 to my 5'10 she had wavy black hair chopped to her chin, Brown eyes, full lips, and the normal Quileute copper than the hair she looked exactually the same as a year ago.

"OMG! you cut your HAIR!" i screeched

Leah just laughed "Yer it was getting to long and I prefer it like this anyways." i had to admit it suited her.

"Anyways we Better go Sam's coming over for diner, Since Mom and Dad are going to some Tribal Elders meeting, and Seth's going to his friends Brady and Collins house its just you, Sam and I" Leah said getting back on track.

"Great i can't wait to meet the famous Sam, I feel like I know him already!." I joked with a smile on my face As we walked throught the airport and to the car.

* * *

The car ride to La Push was spent catching up after a long year apart.

"I know im being weird and all but I swear when Sam came back he grew 4inches taller."Leah was saying, aparently Sam had been acting strange when he came back, leaving at all hours in the night when she stayed over at his house, running a tempture, wearing less and less clothes.

"Don't Worry Leah mabey it's just a stage hes going throught." I said trying to soothe her.

"Hopefully" she muttered so quietly I almost didn't here it. Just as we pulled up to her house, everything was the same as it always was two-story cottage big enought for a small family, Porch swing, Garden beds, Aunt Sue has always been proud of her garden, spending every spare minture she can in it.

After unloading the car and putting my bags in the guest room we sat in the kitchen disscussing wedding details like flowers, guests, reception. Leah was getting some water when a god-like man walked throught the kitchen and over to Leah giving her a peck on the lips.

" Sam this is my Cusion Sarah-J, Sarah-J this is Sam, my Fianc e." Leah said a smile on her face at the word Fianc e.

The God-Like man turned around and met my gaze, I suddenly felt complete like i was bounded to the beautiful man, like nothing else mattered. He had Black Hair chopped short, Brown almost black eyes, strong cheak bones, full lips begging to be kissed, broad shoulders, a perfectly ripped 8-pack, low hung jeans that showed off that delisious V of his hips, he was around 6'6. when i meet his gaze again he spoke his voice like velvert and melted honey.

"Hi im Sam Uley"

FUCK. ME. SIDEWAYS.

* * *

**Please Review so i know weather or not to continue!**


	3. Chapter 2  Imprint

**Second chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer : i don't own twilight or its characters **

* * *

" S - S- Sarah-J " I stuttered with a small smile on my face.

_What the hell's wrong with me Sarah-J Winters never stutters!_

He smiled a full smile showing off his pearly white teeth " Pleasure to meet you, Leah has told me so much about you." he said never breaking eye contact.

I had to bite my tougne trying despertaly not to say

_'could be if you play your cards right'_

I setteled for "nice to meet you too."

* * *

The diner was long I could feel Sam's eyes on me the whole time, I kept my eyes on Leah she was saying something about school I think, I wasn't really paying attention I was focosing to hard on trying to stop my self from jumping across the table and having my wicked way with Sam I kept picturing licking his 8 pack, kissing his full lips licking that delisous V that led to his-

" SARAH-J!" I herd Leah scream I was to lost in my fanticies about what I would do to her fiancee that I hadn't herd her question.

" I'm sorry spaced out for a second there what were you saying?" I said willing my self to stop think about her fiancee that was starring at me again.

" I said, are you ok? your've been acting weird all night" I could see concern shining in her eyes.

" Sorry alot on my mind, I think I might go to the cabin. See you in the morning? " I said getting up from the table and walking towards the door.

" Are you sure? " I herd her ask from her seat at the table. I turned around muttered a goodbye and walked out towards the cabin I stayed at with my parents during the summers down here. Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue had offered to let me stay in the spareroom but I nicely declined, I had always loved the cabin it was a nice place just to think or sketch the beautiful views.

I couldn't get the thought out of my head I swear I had seen sadness flash in Sam's eyes as I turned around to leave.

_God Sarah-J get a grib your just imaging things. serousily whats wrong with you Sam's your cusins fiancee her FIANCEE which means he loves her and she him STOP thinking about him already! He's not yours!_

But I couldn't I wanted him to mine and not Leah' very thought of them together and jelously washed over me like a tidel wave.

_God whats wrong with me?_

" SARAH-J " I herd someone shout from behind me, I turned to see Sam jogging up the beach to catch up with me. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't relised where I was.

When Sam reached me he slowed down to a walk beside me, he was so close I could feel the heat radiating off his body, I looked up to his face the moonlight made him even more handsome.

_God I need a hobby._

" Hey " he smiled

" Hi " I muttered staring at the waves in the ocean.

We walked in silence for a few mintures it wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfortable one. I could feel him staring at me again his eyes burning holes into the side of my face, but I refused to look at him I knew if I would get lost in those beautiful eyes.

" Do you know the legends " he asked pulling my attention away from the waves on first beach.

"You mean the ones about the wolves and the cold ones? " I asked woundering why he was asking me this.

He nodded and continued " What if i told you they were real? " he asked his voice unsure. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

Seriously is he telling me there are giant _wolves_ running around the rez protecting the people from the _'cold ones'_?

I was still laughing when I looked up at his face but stop almost immediatly when I saw he was serious.

" Your serious " I asked my voice just above a whisper

He nodded again not saying anything for a moment letting me process this new information. I mean It's not every day you find out the stories you were told as a kid are true.

" Would you believe me if I told you I was a werewolf? " he asked staring into my eyes I could see the truth in his eyes and knew my answer.

I nodded my head and whispered a faint " yes " barley audible

He smiled warily and started to talk again " There's this thing called imprinting that werewolfs do Imprinting on someone is like like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it s not gravity holding you to the planet, it s her, nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. " **( A/N: eclipse quote! )** I could see the love in his eyes and hear the honesty and adoration in his voice as he told me about Imprinting.

I was crushed I don't know why but I was knowing I could never be with him because he had his soulmate.

" I'm happy for you and Leah " I said trying hard not to cry.

"I didn't imprint on Leah " He said pain everdent on his features.

" Then wh- " I started to ask before He cut me off

" I imprinted on you Sarah-J " I could see the love and adoration in his eyes as they boared into mine.

" I, but , you , Leah ,huh? " I stuttered out

" I imprinted on you Sarah-J " He repeted slowly

I couldn't take it I snapped, i was screaming at him, banging my fists on his chest hard tears streaming down my face.

" YOU FUCKING MONSTER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LEAH, TO ME? " I felt him start to shake but I didn't stop " I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! " I screamed, then I did the most stupidest thing I could of possibly done; I slapped him. He started to shake harder so hard it looked like he was vibrating, the voice in my head was scream at me to run, that it wasn't safe. Just as I started to back away he exploded, I felt something sharp swipe across my face, I screamed out in pain as I fell to the sand with a light thud.

I could feel the blood running down my face as it mixed with my tears, I let out one last scream of pain before it all went black.

* * *

**Good? Bad? please review or i might not update**

**SarBear01**


	4. Chapter 3 Monster

**Another Chapter! written from Sam's point of view!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight or its Characters**

**Enjoy! :)**

_

* * *

previously _

_I felt something sharp swipe across my face, I screamed out in pain as I fell to the sand with a light thud._

_I could feel the blood running down my face as it mixed with my tears, I let out one last scream of pain before it all went black.  


* * *

_

**SPOV ( Sam )**

I looked down at my Imprint as a whimper escaped my muzzle she had blood pouring down her face, her once clear tears where a Red-y kind of colour.

I phased back untied my spare cut-off from my left leg and put them on. I scooped up Sarah-J and ran to the closest hospitial Fork's general.

As soon as I walked thought the doors nurses and doctors came running up pulling Sarah-J out of my arm's and pulling her into the closest avalible room.

" Sir, Could you please tell me the young lady's name? " A nurse asked as she aproached me clipboard in hand.

" Her names Sarah-J Winters " I answered keeping my eyes on the door one of the doctors had taken her into. I could hear her scribbling down the information.

"And what happened? " She asked again. I pryed my eyes off the door and turned to face her pain everdent on my features.

" We were walking in the woods at La push, Sarah-J ran ahead of me, and by the time I got to her it was too late she was laying on the ground blood pouriong from her face. Before I left I saw a bear retreating back into the woods." I Replied my voice breaking at the end, All I could feel was the pain and the guilt as what really happened played over and over again in my head.

The nurse scribbled down the information. " thank you Mr..."

" Uley, Sam Uley " I said as swallowing the lump in my throat.

" We will give you and update as soon as possible" She smiled as kind smile before turning on her heal and over to the reseption desk. She returned mintures latter with a wet hand towel.

" Here, you can clean yourself up with this." She said handing me the towel.

" Thanks " I mumbled cleaning the blood off my face and chest.

I handed her the towel back when I was finished she gave me a small nod and went back to helping the other patients. I took a set, staring at the door once again praying that she would be ok.

* * *

**8 HOURS LATER ( SPOV )**

" Mr. Uley? " A doctor asked walking into the waiting area. I stood up and walked over to him.

" Is she ok? " I asked, panic in my voice.

" She's a fighter that's for sure, Sadly she will have permentant scaring down the right side her face." I winced when he said perment scaring.

" Can I see her? " I asked Anxious.

He nodded his head. " She'll be awake in a few hours" I nodded my thanks and walked in to the Hospitial room.

There laying in the bed was _my_ Imprint , _my_ Sarah-J, machines hooked up to her, needles in her arms she looked so broken. I stopped at the side of her bed Grabbed her Small hand in my big one and whispered a broken_ 'sorry'._

I sat in the chair next to the bed, looking at the broken girl next to me, Bandages covering the Right side of her face.

_She was never going to forgived me, she was right I am a monster._

" I'm so sorry " I whispered as a single tear slide down the side of my face.

* * *

**Sorry it's not that long of a chapter.**

**Please review cos' im not sure if i want to continue with this story.**

**if you have any ideas PM me. You can also write chapters if you like and send them to me, i don't mind.**

**SarBear01**


	5. Chapter 4 Scars

**Ok another chapter, hope you enjoy it remember to review, cos' i wanna know if this is a good story or not.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or it's characters**

* * *

_Previously on One glance changes everything -_

_**SPOV (Sam)**_

_"I'm so sorry" I whispered as a single tear slid down the side of my face._

* * *

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J)**

_Pain._ That's all I could feel.

_Blackness_. Was all I could see.

My face felt like it had been almost ripped off, the pain was horrible like I had flames burning on my skin.

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes it felt like they were glued shut, I was vaguely aware of warmth in one of my hands I couldn't tell which one, but it didn't matter I knew who it was Sam.

It felt like I was laying here for days, weeks maybe, time just seemed to dragged on and on, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find the strength or energy to move, I was scared the pain might spread if i moved so I stayed perfectly still waiting for it to go away.

As the pain started to leave I could start to hear the quiet sobs of someone next to me, chanting _sorry_ over and over again, I wanted to comfort them tell them it was going to be ok, everything would be fine but I couldn't I was stuck in the never ending blackness.

The pain was almost gone now, it was only a slight stinging only noticeable if I focused on it which I was trying so hard not to instead i focused on the sounds of the room I was in. I could still hear the _sorry's_ that had now turned into a broken whisper, I could still feel the warmth in my hand as it slowly drew calming circles onto the back of my hand. I realised it was a hand, a very large one at that. I could also hear beeping.

Beeping? What the heck is beeping, a heart monitor maybe? This would mean I was in a hospital, which would properly explain the uncomfortable bed I was currently laying on, and the feather pillows my head was resting on. I started to retreat from the never ending blackness, I cautiously open my eyes, or should I say eye as my right eye had seemed to be covered in a bandage maybe? I wasn't really sure. As my eye took it's time adjusting to the brightness in the room.

" Sarah-J " I heard Sam's broken whisper from beside me. I turned to look at him, taking in his appearance he looked horrible like he hadn't slept in days, his hair was a mess and he had tear stains down his russet cheeks. When i finally looked him in the eyes I could see all the pain sorrow and relief in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked my voice was still husky from being unconscious for so long.

"When you slapped me I could control myself, I phased and y - you were standing to close and my claws swiped your face" He replied sorrow and pain laced in his word's.

I squeezed his hand and gave him a small half smile "Sam its ok I don't blame you it was an accident." I spoke clearly this time looking deep into his eyes and giving his large hand another squeeze.

He shook his head tears falling from his eyes " No Sarah-J, it's not ok, I hurt you, your my _imprint_, the one person that I am supposed to never _ever_ hurt and I did you were right I am a monster."

"Sam don't you ever say that, you re not a mons-" I tried to explain but he cut me off

"Don't you _dare_ say it Sarah-J, you are going to have permanent scars down the side of your face _permanent_ Sarah-J, if that doesn't make me a monster then what _does?"_ He stated pulling his hand out of mine wincing as he said scars.

I sat up and grabbed the side of his face with my hands pulling him down to my level and forcing him to look at me. "Now you listen to me Samuel Uley YOU. ARE. NOT. A. MONSTER. I don't care if I have will _permanent scars_ down the side of my face you know why? Because at the same time you gave me something that scars will never ever compare to." I said looking straight into his eyes

"Your heart" I whispered lowly, knowing he would hear me. We both had tears running down our faces.

"And I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you that you aren't a monster if you let me that is" I said as I brushed his tears away with my thumbs. He pulled me to his chest crushing me against him, my arms went around his neck as his went around my waist, "Always" He whispered into the crook of my neck. I breathed in his sent, he smelt like pine with a hint of cinnamon, his embrace made me feel safe and loved, I just felt a home in his arms I could stay like this forever never moving. We stared like this for several mintures, just holding each no words were needed.

At that moment I knew I was falling and _hard_ for Sam Uley.

* * *

**Ok hoped you liked it, still not sure if i want to keep this story.**

**SarBear01**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE  please read!

**A/N:**

**I would just like to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed and clicked story alert keep them coming! :D**

**I'm thinking of doing a Leah POV in the next chapter, let me know if I should.**

**I might be putting pictures up on my profile of the characters, also outfits ( i'm not good at describing so i'll just put them up )**

**keep reviewing i would really be greatful for the feed back! :)**

**SarBear01 x**


	7. Chapter 5 Emotionless & Baby Steps

**Sorry I took so long to update but with christmas and new years and family issuse i have had no time to write, then when I was going to i had a bad case of writers block so sorry :(**

**Enjoy xx**

** Disclamier - I don't own Twilight or it's characters sadly :(**

* * *

_Previously on One glance changes everything -_

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J****)**

_At that moment I knew I was falling and hard for Sam Uley._

* * *

_*****************_  
**LPOV (Leah)**

_** Flashback **_

_I stared at the spot Sarah – J had just been for a few minutes, a frown on my face god I hope she's ok. I turned around and faced Sam he was staring at the door with a look of concentration on his face, the one that signified he was deep in thought. I walked over to him and sat in his lap, my arms going around his neck. I placed a kiss on his muscled shoulder before I rested my cheek there tilting my head so I could see his eyes. _

_He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked down at me, I could see pain flash across his features before his face turned into and emotionless mask so quickly I almost missed it._

"_You ok Sam? Your have been awfully quiet all night. Did you not like my cousin?" I asked him concern ever dent in my voice._

"_I'm fine Leah. And your cousin is wonderful." he snapped his emotionless mask turning into one of anger. I flinched away from him hurt cascading though me What had I done? I felt tears prickle my eyes. His face switched to the emotionless mask again his eyes showing that of regret._

"_God, Lee-Lee I'm so sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" his quilt also quite ever dent in his tone._

"_it's ok Sam I know you didn't mean it" I whispered my head going to rest on his shoulder again, but before I could he stood up and turned around placing me on a sitting position on the wooden chair. He started pacing back and forth in front of me. I got up and put a steady hand on the thick muscle of his right bicep, he stopped and looked down at me. _

"_what's wrong Sam?" I asked him my eyes searching his face trying to find some emotion that would explain what had gotten him so worked up._

"_I'm so sorry" he whispered brokenly tears gathering in his eyes. _

"_About what Sam?" I asked him starting to get panicky Sam never cries._

"_I-i-" he stuttered, struggling to find the right words to use. I waited patiently giving he bicep a comforting squeeze._

"_I didn't mean for it to happen, it's suppose to be rare, I thought it would never happen. I'm so sorry, you have no clue how sorry I am, I - " he started rambling I stopped him mid ramble._

"_What are you talking about?" my voice getting shaky something was definitely wrong what didn't he mean to happen? And why did he keep apologising to me?_

"_I can't be with you anymore Leah" he said, emotion clear from his voice and face. I stumbled back a few steps as if I had been bunched in the stomach my hand leaving his bicep. I felt cold tears start to slide down my cheek._

"_Your breaking up with me?" I asked my voice barley above a whisper I wasn't sure if he would hear it._

"_Yes" he answered completely emotionless. "I'm so s-" he started to say again before I cut him off._

"_don't you DARE say your SORRY Sam" I screamed at him tears now streaming down my face. He took a step towards me his eyes pleading._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TOUCH ME SAMUEL ULEY" I screamed taking another couple steps back._

" _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND YOU CAN TAKE YOUR RING WITH YOU" I spat hatefully as I pulled the engagement ring off my finger and threw it at him, he caught it with perfect ease._

"_Lee" he whispered tears forming gain in his own eyes. _

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING 'LEE' ME YOU ASSWHOLE GET. THE. FUCK. OUT" I screeched. He nodded his head once and turned to the door, he stopped at the door way and look over his shoulder at me whispered a broken sorry before turning and running out of the house._

_I felt my knees buckle as I hit the ground with a thud I pulled my knees to my chest and started rocking back and forth as sob's racked through my body._

_** End of Flashback **_

Over the next few months Emotion started leaving all of my body being only replaced with excruciating pain, then a blackness started surrounding me taking away all the pain and leaving me in a complete numbness, void of emotion the only thing I could feel was emptiness.

My mom, dad and Seth could hardly be around me. My friends had already started to slowly drift away. Sarah – J hadn't returned any of my calls and when I went to the cabin to see her, there was nothing there no belongings no _nothing. _I didn't see Sam and for that I was grateful.

Slowly I was changing sweet,kind, caring Leah was disappearing and bold, bitchy, emotionless Leah was taking her place.

* * *

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J****)**

I was discharged from the hospital a few days after I was admired, the bandages had come off a few weeks or so ago.

_** Flashback **_

_I was staying with Sam at his house he had insisted I do so as I healed, so he could keep and eye on me but I think it was mainly because he didn't want to be with me all the time which I didn't mind. He had told me about what happened with Leah and held me when I broke down cry, hating my self for doing this to her, Sam insisted it wasn't my fault that it was out of our control. I tried to believe him, I really did but I knew deep down that it was my fault._

_I had hurt Leah so much and I knew she would never forgive me, Uncle Harry being on the council of elders which knew all about Sam being a werewolf and him imprinting on me kept us updated on how she was doing, he didn't hate me or Sam surprisingly he had said we didn't mean to hurt his daughter and knew that family was the most important thing in my life and always had been and that I would rather die than do anything to intentionality hurt them. _

_Since then it had been horrible rejecting leah's phone calls nut I knew it was for the best, she didn't know about Sam and I, because I had insisted that I would not leave the house until I was completely healed again. _

_Not that there was anything going on between Sam and I because I had insisted that we take baby steps and get to know each other first which is what we had been doing since, staying up all hours when Sam wasn't partroling la push keeping it safe from vampires. And just talking about anything and everything. Over the course of a few days I found my self falling more in love with him each time I found out something new about him._

_But today I was taking the bandages off, the stitches would have to stay in for another week or so because of how deep the cuts were, I didn't mind I was happy about being able to see out of both of my eyes again. Sam on the other hand was completely freaking out saying he didn't want to see them didn't want to see the evidence of what he had done, I of course had pulled him into a hug and told him I didn't blame him and couldn't care less about the scars. _

_Which brings us to where we are now, standing in front of the bathroom mirror Sam standing in front of me ready to take the bandages off, I was a little nervous about what they would look like but I knew as long as I had Sam by my side everything would be fine._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked for what seemed the hundredth time in the space of an hour. _

_I sighed "yes Sam, I'm sure the same thing I have been telling you for an hour straight" I said rolling my eyes. He smiled a beautiful half smile at me and my heart melted._

"_sorry I'm just nervous that's all" he said his smile vanishing, being replaced with a frown and a look of pain and regret in his eyes._

"_Samuel Uley, don't you dare blame your self it was an accident" I demanded putting my hand on his cheek to which he automatically leaned into. _

"_sorry" he said with a sigh, "let's do this." he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. I pulled my hand off his cheek, sucked in a calming breath after my nerves decided this would be a great time to show._

"_I'm ready" I spoke just above a whisper. Slowly his brought his hand came up to the side of my face brushing my hair off my face and shoulder as he put his fingers to the top of the bandage. I closed my eyes a I felt him start to pull the bandage off. _

_I herd his sharp intake of breath and what sounded like a choked sob, my eyes snapped open but snapped back shut just as fast because of the bright light, the doctor had said this would happen after being covered for so long my right eye would need a minute or to to adjust. I opened my eyes again slower this time my eyes straight away connected with Sam's, I could see the pain as tears slipped down his cheeks, shoulders shaking as quiet sob's racked his body._

"_move please, I need to see" My voice betrayed the fake calmness I had put in place even though I knew Sam could see straight though it. He went to protest but stopped when I glared at him. He slowly moved out of the way I watched his movement keeping my eyes away from the mirror that was now visible to me. I closed my eyes and turned toward the mirror and sucked in a deep calming breath or two Sam who obviously seeing my worried face put a warm hand on my shoulder._

_I slowy opened my eyes and realised the breath I didn't know I was hold. There staring back at me was a woman I could hardly recognise, deep bags under her eyes from many restless nights, eyes that held so much knowledge but at the same time held a certain maturity. _

_Four long scars barley visible because of the black stitches, but even then I could tell they were deep. They started at the middle of my forehead going from the start of my hair line and finishing where my chin and jaw line where. One thankfully had missed my eye, stopping at my eyebrow and starting just under my bottom eyelash, then continuing down my face to my lips, which amazingly the same sort of thing had happened only slightly, barley noticeable unless you were really looking, my bottom lip was pulled down. But like I said barley noticeable. I slowly with my right hand brushed my fingertips every so lightly over the stitches and spoke softly my voice just above a whisperer._

"_I thought it would be worse" my voice cracking slightly at the end but I didn't cry, because honestly to me they weren't that bad I could live with them, not that I had a choice._

"_are you ok?" Sam asked I could see the crease of worry in his eyebrow though the mirror. I turned around to face him putting the hand I was using to touch my scars on his cheek and gazed into his eyes._

"_I am perfectly fine" my voice no longer sounding weak and shallow. I could see confusion flash across his eyes, but before he could ask 'why' I continued "they honestly don't, care about them Sam. I don't care about what people think, the only opinions that matter to me are yours and mine" I knew he could hear the truth behind my words, because he didn't try and interrupt me once._

"_I think your beautiful" he whispered as he slowly traced my scars with his fingers, his eyes traced my face as if he was trying to memorize it. I felt a warmth spread though me like it always did when he touched me but this time it was mainly to do with his words instead of his touch. When his eyes locked with mine I saw something I had never seen in his eyes. Love. _

"_kiss me" I whispered my voice for what seemed like the thousandth time today a whisper. He eyes searched mine trying to find any hesitation, when he found none he leaned toward me. My eyes fluttered close as felt his breath wash over my senses, it smelt like coco from the hot chocolate we had had and hour before hand. And lightly every so lightly he presed his full lips to mine._

_** End of Flashback **_

Since then Sam and I had officially become a couple, we had our dates inside because I still refused other than going to the doctors, that I wouldn't leave the house until the stitches were gone. He had told me he loved me on our third _'date' _and I without hesitation had told him I loved him too. He was over the moon he literately picked me up and spun me around before giving me such a passionate kiss.

I was happy, I was getting my stitches out in a few days, Sam said he had already planed to take me out on a proper date when I was ready and I couldn't wait. Life was getting better with each passing day. But with that fact I still missed Leah and wished that as soon as she found out, she could hopefully over time learn to forgive me.

* * *

**Longest chapter I have ever written i think :) **

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 6  Stitches & Slapps

_Previously on One glance changes everything -_

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J)**

_Life was getting better with each passing day. But with that fact I still missed Leah and wished that as soon as she found out, she could hopefully over time learn to forgive me._

* * *

**S-JPOV(Sarah-J)**

Muffins. Sam _loved_ muffins, which is why I'm spending my Saturday afternoon while Sam is partroling, baking him a big batch of muffins. And when I say big I mean _huge_, because Sam being a werewolf is running around _all_ of the time burning off all the calories and food he eats during the day so he normal eats more food in one day than I do in a whole week! which is properly the only thing that bugs me about the whole werewolf thing because it means I have to go online shopping for groceries almost every day.

Sam first had insisted that he would pay for the food but since the council only gives him a certain amount of money which is manly put to his clothes (because he tears 80% of them when he phases) he couldn't afford both things, he had said he could dip into the millions of dollars he had from when his mom and grandpa had died but I knew he want to save it so I told him that I don't mind paying, my father gave me an unlimited credit card when I was fourteen. And even though I don't live with him or my mother he still insists that I use it (I called him just to make sure) .

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _I was pulled out of my thoughts by the house phone ringing, I put down the wooden spoon and reached over the counter to pick up the phone.

"Hello" I said as I cradled the phone between my shoulder and ear, as I picked up the wooden spoon and began to stir the batter again.

"Sarah-J how are you?" my mothers caring voice floated though the receiver and into my ear.

" I'm good mom, what about you and dad?" I asked as I started to grease the muffin trays.

"good, good he misses you, we all do" _I miss you too mom so much._

"Imiss you all too" I said as I started to carefully poor the batter into the tray's, clearing the sides when I spilled some which wasn't that much.

"When are you getting your stitches out?"she asked. As I finished pouring the batter into all 26 muffin slots (and to think I will only properly get 6 or 7 muffins if that)

" um.. the 16th which is tomorrow." Carefully I put the trays in the oven putting the timer on for 30 minuets.

" That's good, Sam taking you?" Curiosity ringing threw her voice. I rolled my eyes _of course Sam was taking me did she even have to ask?_

"Yes he is, the appointment is at 12pm. And afterwards he's taking me for lunch at a café in Port Angeles." I answered giving her all the details effectively saving her the trouble of asking all about it later.

" that's wonderful, I'm liking Sam more and more each time we talk." she paused before continuing "Did they ever catch that bear?" I froze mid wipe of the sponge across the bench but recovered quickly, happy that I had inherited good lying skills.

"Yea, I think so. Didn't really look into it." I answered hoping she would drop it.

_God I hate lying to her._

"I completely Understand I wouldn't of either if it was me." I heard a distance bang, like a door opening and closing. "Sorry honey, Gabby is here. I'll speak to you later?"

"That's fine, Sam will be back soon anyway. Say hi to Gabby for me Love you."

"Love you too baby girl." she spoke quickly before hanging up. I placed the phone back before starting on the dishes.

When the dishes were washed, dried and put away I went up stairs to fold some washing. I was almost finished the pile before I herd the timer go off. I went back down stairs and pulled the muffins out a chocolaty aroma surrounding the kitchen. I checked the timer on the clock. 3:59pm Sam should be finishing patrol soon.

I pulled a large bowl out of the cupboard and started to put the muffins in it setting a couple on the bench beside me so I could have them later. When I was finished I put the tray on the counter next to the sink, I would wash it later. I then picked up the bowl and walked over the the large round table in the middle of the kitchen and set them down in the middle. Then as if on que I herd the opening and closing of the sliding door. I turned around just when Sam reached me. He pulled me into his warm embrace burring his face in my blonde curls and breathing in my sent.

" I missed you"he whispered as he placed a small kiss to the side of my neck. I sighed into his chest.

"I missed you too" he pulled away slightly so he could push his warm plumb lips to mine in a soft kiss. He then kissed my scars like always. I rested my head against his chest again closed my eyes and breathed in the musky sent of forest which still lingered on his skin. We stayed like this for a few minutes before we pulled away. Sam lifted his hand up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my left ear.

"what smells so good?" he asked only now realising the chocolaty smell that swarmed the kitchen. I smiled stepping to the left slightly so he could see the bowl of muffins in the middle of the table.

"I made muffin's. Choc chip, your favourite" my smile turned into a grin when I saw him eyeing the muffins with a look of hunger on his face.

"Mm.. Thank you baby." he said as he leaned down to place a peck on my lips. before going to sit down at the table, wasting no time in pulling the bowl towards him and practically diving in it for the muffins. Eating them like he had never been feed before.

I rolled my eyes_ werewolf's _I thought as I walked back over to the counter where my 4 lonely muffins where, I put them on a plate and walked back over to the table I was about to sit down next to Sam when he put the muffin he was eating down and reached for me sitting me down in his lap. I snuggled back into his chest as I placed my muffins on the table picking up one and started to nibble on it.

_Yum chocolate._

Sam kissed the top of my head before going back to the muffin he had been eating. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes enjoying the taste of the Choc chip muffins.

"How was patrol?" I asked as I started to pull my muffin apart and put the pieces in my mouth.

"Good no vampires." he said still munching away on his muffins kissing my head occasionally and rubbing his thumb in circles on my hip. "how was your afternoon?"

"Good, got a call from my mom, made you these delicious muffins and folded some washing." I said as I popped some more of the muffin in my mouth, loving the way the chocolate melted on my tongue.

" How is your mom?"

"she's good asked when I was getting the stitches out. Everyone including her and dad miss me though." I said with a small frown on my face. Sam kissed my shoulder blade over my tank top while squeezing my hip slightly.

"Do you miss them?" he asked

I sighed " Of course I miss them, but I'm nineteen I can't depend on my parents all of my life."

"True" Sam said as he began to draw circles on my hip bone again. I finished my muffin and went to reach for another one when I realised I had no more left. I frowned I was still hungry.

"Here" Sam said as he passed me the last of his muffins.

"Sam it's fine, you can eat it I made them for you after all." I said as I pushed the muffin back towards him.

"No Sarah-J, your hungry have it I've had heaps" he said while placing the muffin in my hand. I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to win and started to eat the muffin.

"I'm going to go start dinner" I said getting out of Sam's lap and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"ok, I'm gonna go and watch T.V I think there's a game on." he smiled and kissed my lips once before going into the lounge room. I made my way into the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

About an hour later dinner was finished, " Sam! Dinners ready" I called as I set the plates down on the table And sat down, I heard the T.V switch off and Sam make his way into the kitchen he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Mm.. smells good baby." he said as he flashed me a heart breaking smile and started to dig into his chicken noodle stir fry. I had to admit he was right it smelled delicious and tasted just as good.

"Do you want to watch a movie after dinner?" Sam asked glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. I swallowed the mouthful I had and begun twirling some more noodles on my fork.

"Sure, what time is it?" I asked taking another fork full of vegetables. He turned around in his chair to look at the clock in the kitchen.

"6pm" he answered going back to his food. The rest of dinner went by in a similar fashion small talk about random things. When we where finished we put our plates in the sink I was about to start washing when Sam insisted that he can wash and ill dry I agreed happy I didn't have to do it all myself. I sat on the counter and dried all the dishes before putting them in a pile. It didn't take us long to do the washing up I was happy that Sam had offered to help, by the time we finished it was 7:05pm.

"why don't you go pick a movie while I put the dishes away and get some popcorn?" Sam suggested as he lifted me off the counter and placed me on my feet. I smiled and nodded once then turned and went into the living room.

_What to choose?_ I thought as I looked though Sam's impressive collection of movie's. _Ahh... perfect. _I picked up the movie and put it in the DVD player. Turning on the T.V I sat in the middle of the sofa, putting my feet up and curling them next to me. Sam came in with a large bowl of popcorn and sat next to me pulling me into his side and curling his arm around me. He placed the bowl of popcorn on his right knee so we could both reach. The room went dark the only source of light was from the T.V as in big letters VALENTINES DAY flash across the screen.

I felt Sam chuckle next to me he knew how much I loved this movie. About an hour into the movie the popcorn was finished and the bowl was now resting on the coffee table which Sam was also resting his feet on. I was currently trying not to fall asleep, but failing measurably. I stopped fighting and let sleep over take me.

When I woke up I was being placed on something soft a bed? I opened my eyes briefly to see Sam turning for the door, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned to look down at me.

"stay with me please?" I whispered softly my voice still horse from sleep. He nodded once and walked over to the other side of the bed only then did I realise that he had put me in his bed the white lace hanging over the top of the bed frame and falling down the bed posts ending with a small bow rapped around the middle. I loved Sam's bed it was one of those beds that kings and queens had in movies. I felt the bed dip as Sam got in. I turned around and curled up to his side resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"goodnight, I love you." he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"love you too" I whispered as I snuggled further into his side.

* * *

I woke up to a cold bed and the banging of pots in the kitchen. I frowned and turned around, _Where's Sam? _I thought as I hopped out of the bed my feet hitting the soft carpet. I looked down and frowned again I was in the same clothes as yesterday. I got up and made the bed before walking out of the room and going down the hall to the guest room I had been staying in. I grabbed a Jean skirt that stopped mid thigh and a simple purple tank before heading to the bathroom.

The hot water felt good on my muscles. I washed my hair with my favourite rose scented shampoo and conditior, then washing my body with the matching body wash. When I was done I wrapped a big fluffy towel around me and turned to the mirror plugging in my hair dryer. I dried myself and put on my matching bra and panties, before I put on my purple tank and Jean shorts. I then grabbed my brush and turned on the hair dyer. I decided to keep my hair out again today it fell at beautiful blonde curls to the middle of my back, my make up consisted of some clear lip gloss and some mascara.

After I cleaned the bathroom I put my washing in the hamper. I put on a pair of silver ballet flats, my heart necklace, diamond stud earrings and a few bangles before heading down stairs. When I reached the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks.

" Sam what's this?" I asked gesturing to the table, which had been set with knives, forks, toppings, flowers in a small vase and even a table cloth. Sam turned around a plate in each of his hands he had on his usual cut offs a white V neck T-shirt and a pair of grey men's canvas shoes, he walked over to the table and put the plates down before walking over to me.

"morning, I thought you might enjoy a romantic breakfast before we go to the doctors." he said once he reached me kissing me on the lips before kissing my scars.

" It's smells delicious, but you didn't have to cook." I smiled up at him.

"I wanted to." he smiled at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the table.

After an amazing breakfast we washed the dishes before heading out the door and to Sam's black Jeep. The car ride was short and filled with talking and listening to the radio. When we pulled up at the hospital Sam came around my side of the car and opened the door. We walked hand in hand into the hospital. After going to the nurses station to let them know we where here we sat down in the quiet waiting room only a few people were here, a woman reading a magazine as two children played at her feet on the floor. And a man sitting in the corner listening to his ipod.

" Sarah-J Winters?" Sam and I stood up and made our way over to the nurse.

" Please go to room 104 Dr. Jones will be with you in a moment." I smiled at her as we pasted.

We weren't waiting long before Dr. Jones came in.

"Sarah-J, Sam how are we today?" she asked as she went to sit down at the desk in the left hand corner of the room.

"Good thank you Doc." I smiled.

"ok then lets get these stitches out." she said as she gestured to the bed on the side of the small room. I got up and went to sit on the bed. I kept my gaze locked with Sam's as she removed the stitches. When she was done she handed me a small mirror that was on the end of the bed. I looked in the mirror and was kinda surprised, I could now see the scars which were no longer hidden by the black stitches. I was right they were deep. **( A/N: imagine Emily's scars in new moon not eclipse.)**

After the doctors we headed over to Port Angeles to a little restaurant called La Bella Italia. There food was amazing it made me start thinking about opening my own restaurant in La Push. We were driving though La Push when Sam made a right towards the beach. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, he grinned at me before parking the car in the small car park.

**LPOV (Leah)**

I was currently bored out of my mind, I was hanging out with my friends Paul and Jared after they barged into my house at 12pm and told me we were going to the beach weather I liked it or not. I was sitting on the sand watching as Paul being his typical man-whoring self was trying to pick up every chick in a half a mile radius. Jared was sitting next to me laughing as Paul got rejected for the fifth time today. Apparently many of these women had heard of Paul Meraz and is Womanising – man-whoring ways.

Jared was rolling around on the ground while I was clutching my stomach tears streaming down my face laughing as Paul was still on the ground from when lucky girl number 6 had kicked him in the balls. _Sucks to be you_ I thought smugly.

Once we calmed down I turned back to the ocean watching the waves hoping Sarah-J was ok , my mum had told me she was attacked a few weeks ago by a bear in the forest which was why she hadn't answered any of my calls.

" Maybe we should go." Jared said as he scratched the back of his head something he did when he was nervous. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrow in a silent question of _why?_

" no reason I'm just tired._" _he said obviously lying.

" sure Jared what' s the real reason?" Paul asked obviously not convinced.

" Sam" he whispered shooting a worried glance at me. As soon as the name left his lips I froze and so did Paul. " he's not alone" Jared continued still staring at me.

" it's fine I can't hide from him all my life I have to see him sooner or later." I gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Are you sure Leah?" Paul asked resting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head once.

" who's he with?" I asked staring at the sand trying to stay calm.

" don't know never seen her before." Jared said

" Where is he?" I asked craning my neck trying to spot him.

" there." Jared pointed behind me. I turned and sure enough there he was walking along the beach with...Sarah-J

" oh.. that's Sarah-J my cousin she must of got my messages and is cursing him out." I said my gaze flicking to the right side of her face where four deep long gashes where.

_Poor Sarah-J._

I watched as they walked along the beach talking, I could almost guess what she was saying. I watched in confusion as Sam _-wince-_ handed her a set of keys. What happened next made my blood boil Sam lifted a hand to cradle her face before he lent down and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. Sarah-J 's arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss as his other hand went to her waist. He pulled away and kissed the right side of her face the one with the scars three times before he whispered something and took off into the forest. Before I even could register what I was doing I was on my feet pushing my way thought the people on the beach and toward Sarah-J.

" YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed as my left hand connected with her ruined face. She stumbled back a few steps and brought her hand up to her face tears pooling in her blue eyes.

" Leah.. I" she started but I cut her off.

" No don't you dare speak to me you whore." I screamed again as I slapped her for a second time.

" I'm sorry...it's not... I didn't.. please let me explain." she begged as sobs racked her body. Two red marks in the shape of my hands started to form on her cheeks.

" NO! I don't care what you have to say. Never. Ever. Talk. To. Me again." I spat hatefully at her before turning and running back to my house fighting tears the whole way.

* * *

**Please Review ! xxx**


	9. Chapter 7 Make Love To Me?

** ! WARNING LEMON ! I have never written a lemon before so be nice. the whole chapter is lemon filled.**

**I would like to thank ****LadyAmazon **** who's reviews are what is keeping this story going.**

**Disclaimer - i don't own twilight :(**

* * *

_Previously on One glance changes everything -_

_**LPOV (Leah) **_

_" YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed as my left hand connected with her ruined face. She stumbled back a few steps and brought her hand up to her face tears pooling in her blue eyes._

_" Leah.. I" she started but I cut her off._

_" No don't you dare speak to me you whore." I screamed again as I slapped her for a second time._

_" I'm sorry...it's not... I didn't.. please let me explain." she begged as sobs racked her body. Two red marks in the shape of my hands started to form on her cheeks._

_" NO! I don't care what you have to say. Never. Ever. Talk. To. Me again." I spat hatefully at her before turning and running back to my house fighting tears the whole way._

**S-J POV (Sarah-J) **

I watched as Leah ran away with cold tears streaming down my face. I walked numbly back to the car hoping that Sam's patrol would be quick. The car ride home took longer than it should of, I had to keep pulling over because I could hardly see through my tears. When I got in the door I pulled off my necklace and bangles and threw them on the kitchen counter, I kicked my shoes across the room and walked over to the sink to get a glass of water hoping that it would help calm me down. I lifted the glass to my lips and sculled the water down, I put the glass down and sunk to the floor my back against the corner cupboard. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked my self trying and failing to contain my gut wrenching sobs.

I sat there rocking my self for what seemed like hours, I longed to be in my mothers comforting embrace her caring voice whispering that everything was going to be ok in my ear even though I knew it wouldn't be. I felt two strong warm arm arms wrap themselves around me and pull my onto a set of strong thighs.

" shhh...baby it's ok, tell me what's wrong." Sam's voice floated though my ears. I buried my face on his broad chest gasping for air.

" Leah _-gasp-_ beach _-sob-_ saw _-gasp-_ kiss _-sob-_ slap." I sobbed out unable to form a coherent sentence.

" shhh I'm here I got you, breathe sweety, breathe." Sam whispered while he gently rocked me back and forth in his lap like you would a child. We sat there him rocking me for a few minutes until my tears ran dry. I pulled away and he stopped rocking me, I leaned my face into his hand as it came up to brush away the tears away from my cheeks.

"I love you, we'll get though this together I promise." Sam whispered staring deeply into my eyes.

" no you don't" I whispered "you only love me because I'm your imprint. You think we would be together if you weren't a werewolf and imprinted on me? No, you would be with Leah, you would be happy and so would she, she wouldn't hate me and I would still be in Italy right now. So don't say that you love me _please_ because you have to love me you don't have a choice." I whispered trying to get out of his embrace but he held onto me even tighter than before.

" Sarah-J look at me." he whispered putting his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him. Tears burning in my eyes making my vision hazy.

"There's always a choice no matter what it is everyone always has a choice, and my choice was _-is-_ you, imprinting is how you find your soul mate. You can choose to ignore the imprint but I didn't because I finally found my soul mate, Yes Leah was my first love and will always hold a piece of my heart but I would never take back the imprint because I love _you _with my entire being your_ everything _to me." his voice firm as he looked into my eyes so deeply it felt like he could see my soul.

I brought my mouth to his and kissed him softly. I pulled my head back and said "Make love to me Sam."

**SPOV (Sam) **

She looked at me with an expression filled with love and said; "Make love to me Sam."

"There is nothing in this world that I want more, then to make love to you," I said. I placed my hands on her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me.

I started kissing her in a frenzy. "Sarah-J!" I moaned. "I want you so much. You have no fucking idea how much I really want you. I'm afraid I can't do this gently."

"God no, Sam! I can't wait one more second; I want you so much, I need you. I need you inside of me Sam. I need you to fuck me."

That's all I needed to hear I walked up the stairs and into my or what would be now _our _room I put her down on the bed and started kissing her again, she kissed me back while trying to rip my shorts off it wasn't working so well with her human strength. I helped her pull of my shorts. She stopped kissing me and looked at my now naked body.

"God, I can't believe you're all mine," She whispered "You're so beautiful."

I smiled at her calling me beautiful. It was so like her to say something like that.

I kissed her again and undressed her slowly.

"God Sammy, I want you so much." Hearing her say that made me lose my mind.

"Say it again!" I demanded kissing down her neck and across her collarbone darting my tongue out to taste her.

"Sammy." she moaned her eyes fluttering shut.

She was only wearing her bra and panties. I pulled off her bra and ripped her panties off her.

I took the time to look at her. She was perfect an all _mine_.

"Mine!" I growled before I kissed her my wolf coming out to play. I started kissing her neck and very slowly kissed my way down to her breasts. She moaned.

I kept kissing her body slowly descending.

I smelled her arousal in the air. "God Sarah-J, your pussy smells so good I wonder what it tastes like."

"Taste it," She moaned. "Lick my pussy Sammy."

I groaned and slid my face between her legs.

I put my finger in her pussy. "Oh God Sam, that feels so good," She moaned. "Please don't stop."

I pulled my finger out of her pussy and replaced it with my tongue. God she tasted so good. I started licking her clit.

"Oh God Sammy, please I need...aaahhh Sammy please I'm...I aaaaahhhh don't stop please Sammm don't aaaahhhh stop."

"I'm gonna cum," she screamed. I kept licking her clit and put two fingers in her pussy, fucking her with my fingers.

"Sammy...I'm aaah aahh...Baby... I'm gonna... cum," She screamed.

"Aaaahhhh... SAM!" She screamed my name arching her back off the bed, as her climax ripped though her body.

She was panting trying to catch her breath.

I shifted my body until my cock was between her legs.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

She moaned softly. "God yes, I want you so much."

"If I do this, if I claim you like this, you'll be mine forever and ever," I said trying to make her understand. "There is no going back after this, no running away. Your mine."

"Yours," she breathed. "Forever."

I positioned my cock at her entrance and with one thrust I slid inside her.

I growled. God she was so tight.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She was moaning softly trying to move her hips but I wouldn't let her.

"Sarah-J!" I said. "Look at me!" She turned her face to look in my eyes.

As soon as our eyes met I moved inside her. She moaned and closed her eyes. I stopped moving. "No Baby, look at me. I want you to look at me while I cum inside you." my wolf was defiantly a dominant bastard.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

Slowly I began thrusting again until I found the right rhythm. She was moaning softly.

"Oh God Sammy, this feels so good. Please fuck me Sam. I want you to fuck me so hard please make me scream."

I gritted my teeth and started trusting harder. "Oh I'll make you scream alright baby."

God there was nothing like this. All that mattered was her.

"Ooooh Sam I'm gonna...aaaahhh I'm gonna... cum," She screamed.

"Yes," I moaned. "Cum for me Sarah-J, cum with me."

I felt her pussy clench around my cock and I knew I was gone.

I spilled my seed inside her while I groaned loudly, accompanied by the screams coming out off Sarah-J's mouth when she orgasmed for the second time.

"That was..." I started saying.

"Yeah I know," Sarah-J said.

I fell asleep holding her in my arms, it was the first in my entire life I felt this kind of peace and I prayed to God he wouldn't take it away from me.

* * *

S-JPOV (Sarah-J)

"Sarah-J ," someone crooned in my ear, "wake up, baby."

I knew that voice…_Sam_ My eyes fluttered open to see him lying next to me on the bed resting his head on his elbows.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He leaned over, placing a soft kiss upon my lips. The simple gesture was enough to wake my body from its recent slumber and I couldn't help but pull his lower lip in between mine, nipping at it lightly.

His hands began to roam up and down my body, skimming my flesh delicately as goosebumps broke out across my skin I shivered despite his overheated touch. My body was fully awake and craving more of his sweet touch.

All coherent thought left my mind as the sheet slipped down my body exposing my breasts and the skin of my stomach which his hand instantly covered, palm spread open. The heat flowed through me, all the way from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes, leaving tingling sensations along its path.

He ran his hand across my abdomen, his feather light touch circling around my navel before slipping ever so slightly under the sheet toward my pussy.

My hips instantly lifted off the bed in anticipation and I turned my face into his neck, placing soft kisses against his smooth skin. His index finger skimmed the line of my hips, dipping low enough to brush the top of my pussy. The heat between my legs increased and I hitched a leg over his.

"Sammy…" I breathed and felt his other hand slide up my stomach to cup my breast. A moan formed its way out from my throat which he stifled as he covered my lips with his. If there was one thing I liked just as much as having sex with Sam, it was kissing him.

Just one single kiss could make me weak in the knees, much more so than the way any of my previous boyfriends used to be able to. My mouth moulded to his and I turned my head to deepen the kiss while Sam shifted me so that I was now straddling him as he rolled onto his back.

"Mmm," his own moan sounded when I slipped my tongue into his mouth, gently massaging his with my own.

He placed his hands firmly on my hips, pressing himself into the place where I wanted him to be the most. Ever so slowly his hands inched up.

We broke apart, both panting Within a second my mouth found his again and I twined my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss once again.

Having my bare skin against his was an indescribable feeling and the familiar ache increased as he continued to push himself into me, adding more pressure with each movement. I could feel the tightening in my stomach begin to form and desire pooled between my legs.

He broke the kiss and rolled us over once more, laying me on my back with my head against the pillows. His lips kissed each hip bone on his descent down my body, his teeth grazing them lightly as his tongue slipped out to taste my skin. I whimpered audibly as he slid off me and down the bed.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere," he said huskily and my stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice alone. _I wanted him! No, I needed him._

He first started kissing the inside of my feet. I squirmed and groaned with each new sensation flowing through my body as another shiver rippled through me and I rubbed my thighs together, craving some much needed friction.

Crawling back onto the bed, he kneeled next to me and what can only be described as seductively, he inched the sheet down before removing it from the bed all together and tossing it in a pile next to our clothes from last night. I lay there, wearing nothing the cold air hitting my heated skin.

He kissed and nipped his way up one leg and then the other, crawling back onto the bed in the process and kneeling next to me. He was careful to avoid the one place I wanted to him to kiss me most and instead began kissing my exposed abdomen, trailing heated lips up towards my neck.

Sam gazed at me through hooded eyes as he stalked his way back up the bed, knees straddling me as his hands rested on either side of my head.

"I love you," I told him through my lust filled haze. I'd never tire of telling him how much I was in love with him. He smiled back at me, tipping his head down to capture my mouth in another heated kiss.

"I love you too," he murmured against my lips.

My arms wound around his broad shoulders as I pulled his body closer, clutching him to me. He allowed me to do so, careful not to let his weight rest too heavily on me.

I looked down and greedily drank in the naked form of my loving boyfriend—nothing compared to the sight of Sam completely naked. His russet colored skin and tense muscles were enough to make any girl swoon at the sight of him.

He grinned mischievously before Taking advantage of my breasts, he latched his lips around one of my nipples, tugging lightly with his teeth. It instantly pebbled in response and I moaned once more.

_The things he could do to my body. _His tongue peeked out, licking the tip of one hardened nipple while his hand rolled the other one between his fingers. My hips rose off the bed, grinding against his obvious hard-on and we both gasped at the contact.

"Please…" I began to beg, wanting nothing more than to have him inside of me again.

"I want you… now…" my voice was thick with desire.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and I saw his eyes darken, black with his own desire as he reached for me, settling himself between my legs. I could feel his tip at my entrance and I wrapped my legs around him, locking my heels behind his back, urging him forward.

Mutual gasps and moans were heard as he pushed into me. I could once again feel myself stretching to accommodate his size, although this time much more pleasurable than the first. After a moment I began softly rocking my hips, giving him encouragement to do the same.

He slowly began moving himself in and out of me, picking up his pace as he went. The familiar tightening in my abdomen returned when I began raising my hips to meet his thrusts.

His jaw was tense as he concentrated on his movements. "Mine," he stated through clenched teeth, the word hardly heard over our breathless panting.

I swivelled my hips slightly on the next thrust and watched as Sam's eyes drifted shut and he growled yet again. When his eyes reopened he pressed his mouth against my own in a desperate, lust filled kiss. It was hard, rough, and completely entrancing.

Our movements increased in speed and the tightening in my lower half continued on, becoming more pleasurable by the minute. I could feel that I was close and when he reached down between us, pinching my bundle of nerves, I let go.

"SAMMY!" I cried out as waves of pleasure washed over me and my inner walls clamped down around his cock. He moaned my name, his body tensing and then I could feel him twitch inside of me as he found his own release.

Not ready to separate, Sam rolled on his back pulling me atop him, all the while remaining connected. His fingers traced lazy circles across my bare back as we waiting for our breathing to return to normal.

"I love you…" he whispered into the now silent room, "forever."

My eyes were heavy with sleep, my mind a haze of exhaustion."I love you. I'm forever yours faithfully."

* * *

I woke up to the sun streaming thought the window and hitting my bare back. I turned around to find the bed empty again. I sighed and stretched my arms over my head arching my back off the bed.

"Sam?" I called trying to untangle myself from the black silk sheet. _Since when did the sheet end back up on the bed? _I sighed again and looked around the room searching for my clothes.

_Dammit where are they?_

I gave up on finding my clothes and made my way over to Sam's walk in closet. I opened the doors grabbed the first T-shirt I saw and put it on the material came to a stop around the middle of my thigh. I stretched again and made my way down stairs and to the kitchen.

"Sam?" I called out again frowning when he wasn't there. A piece of paper folded on the conter next to the phone caught my eye. I walked over to the counter and picked up the paper, unfolded it and read the note.

_Afternoon beautiful,_

_sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I had to go to patrol. _

_I would of woken you but you looked so peace full._

_I'll be back around 3._

_Love you Sam xxx_

I looked at the clock 2:40pm _god how long did I sleep? _My stomach chose that time to make it's self noticed. I crumbled the piece of paper and put it in the trash can before going into the fridge and pulling out the milk. I set it down on the counter and grabbed the wheat-bix out of the cupboard along with a bowl and spoon. I put two wheat-bix in the bowl and a cup or so of milk before putting every thing away and jumping up on the bench sitting cross legged as I started to eat.

When I was done I put my bowl in the sink and made my way to the down stairs bathroom. I splashed some water on my face to try and wake my self up a bit more, then attempted to comb thought my hair with my fingers de tangling all the knots. I gave up when I herd the sliding door open and close. I sighed and looked in the mirror once more before walking out and back to the kitchen. I walked over to Sam and wrapped my arms around him and kiss his back before resting my cheek against it.

"Afternoon." Sam said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around me but not before giving me a soft peck on the cheek.

"Hmmm." I mumbled as I buried my face further into his chest. I felt him chuckle against my head. He pulled back slightly and looked me up and down his eyes darkening slightly. Having his eyes made me shiver with lust.

His eyes snapped back to mine "My clothes look so sexy on you, you should wear them more often." he said while licking his lips.

"I would of thought you would prefer me with no clothes" I whispered at him seductively. He growled softy before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder running up the stairs and toward the bedroom.

* * *

**Please..Please Review.**

**i put some more pictures up on my profile go check them out.**


	10. Chapter 8 Why Do I Have Paws?

**Longest chapter i have ever written:)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight

* * *

**

_Previously on One glance changes everything -_

**S-J POV (Sarah-J) **

_"Afternoon." Sam said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around me but not before giving me a soft peck on the cheek._

_"Hmmm." I mumbled as I buried my face further into his chest. I felt him chuckle against my head. He pulled back slightly and looked me up and down his eyes darkening slightly. Having his eyes made me shiver with lust._

_His eyes snapped back to mine "My clothes look so sexy on you, you should wear them more often." he said while licking his lips._

_"I would of thought you would prefer me with no clothes" I whispered at him seductively. He growled softy before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder running up the stairs and toward the bedroom._

**S-J POV (Sarah-J) **

The next two months went by quickly nothing much changed. I moved into Sam's room with him, we went on actual dates, we also went to my imprint bonfire which was mainly just the elders telling the legends again. Billy Black (he was basically the head of the tribal elders so to speak) had said the bonfires would be better when more boys started to phase. But other than that everything was normal and not that exciting. I hadn't seen Leah since that day on the beach and for that I was grateful she needed time to heal and come to terms with what she had seen.

Sam... even his name sent shivers down my spine. I know longer had any doubt over the imprint after Sam's big speech two months back, I knew he loved me because he wanted to not because he had to. For some reason he had been very distant lately he had said he felt this strange tugging in the back of his mind and knew it meant something but we still didn't know why. It was starting to worry me the more days that past the more he felt the tugging.

I sighed and rolled over looking at the empty space next to me. Sam must of went on patrol again. I huffed and got out of bed going into the walk in closet and picking out my outfit for today. I chose a Esmi tee pair with a pair of dark blue pencil skinny jeans and a pair of black converse shoes before heading off to the bathroom.

After my shower I put my pyjama's in the hamper and made the bed. I then proceeded down stairs and went straight tot the kitchen. I walked over to the counter that held the phone (Sam always put his note there) and frowned.

_Empty? That's not right Sam always leaves a note for me._

**JPOV (Jared) the previous night.**

"But mom I feel fine." I wined sitting up against the pillows of my bed.

"Jared don't you mom me you have a temperature of over 80°F!" she huffed before getting up off the bed.

"But-" I started before she cut me off.

"You are staying in bed weather you like it of not young man." she demanded pointing her finger at me before swiftly walking out of the room closing the door behind her. I crossed my arms over my chest and glaring at the door. I knew I was acting like a stubborn child but I couldn't care less. My cell beeped on my bedside table telling me I had received a text. I uncrossed my arms and reached over to the other side of my bed and grabbed my silver cell phone a present from my mom and dad for my 16th birthday two years ago. I opened my cell and read the message.

_Yo dude, wanna do somethin nite? Paul_

_**soz dude, mom's got me in bed sayz I gots a temp. Jared**_

_To bad dude :( Paul_

_**I knw. Imma gonna catch up on some z's talk to ya tomoz? Jared**_

_k, wish me luck dude. ;) Paul_

I chuckled before putting my phone back on my bedside table and turning out the light.

* * *

I woke up drenched in sweet, the sheet on my bed clinging to me. I looked over to my bedside table and sighed _2AM? Great. _I untangled my self from the sheet and got out of my bed the cool wooden floors feeling wonderful on my over heated skin. I sighed and stretched my arms over my head popping my shoulders before I reached down and whipped the sweet off of my forehead. I got up slowly every muscles in my body aching and screaming at me to stop moving. I started to make my way over the the door when I tripped over something heading face first for the floor before I caught myself on my desk. I looked down at my feet and started to shake.

_A book I almost landed flat on my fucking face because of a fucking BOOK! _I screamed in my head. I looked down at my arms and saw them shaking, vibrating almost. I breathed in though my nose and out though my mouth calming my self down. The shaking stopped. I looked down at my body again.

_Seriously I lost my cool over tripping over a book? what's wrong with me? _

I shook my head and started to walk over to my door again when I was hit with a burst of agonising pain, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from screaming out. I grabbed at my midsection trying to find what was hurting me when the pain stopped. My body slumped against the wooden floor boards. I was sweeting even more now. I reached up and grabbed the edge of my desk trying to pull myself up. I shakeably got to my feet when the pain returned I fell to my knees my hand gripping the wood of the desk so hard I felt it splinter.

_What's happening to me?_ I whimpered as the pain left my body slumping to my bedroom floor once more. I got to my feet carefully preparing my self for the pain once more but it didn't come. My mind and body were screaming at me.

_Get out off the house!_

_Run!_

_Get to the Forest!_

_Before you hurt someone!_

I turned around looking for a way out I could see the forest out of my bedroom window. The urge to bolt to it was strong so strong I couldn't ignore it.

_If I go out the front door my parents will hear me so how do I get out without them noticing me?_

_**The window **_a gentle voice whispered in my head. I jumped in surprise and looked around the room looking for the owner of the voice but found no one. I shrugged and turned to the window opening it and jumping out. I turned around and silently closed the window leaving it slightly ajar so I could get back in later. I turned toward the forest and ran.

I don't know how long I ran for or where I was running to all I could tell I was deep in the forest I could no longer see any houses or roads. I stopped in the middle of two large trees trying to catch me breath. Fire shot though my spine and spread though my entire body I fell to the ground and screamed knowing no one would hear me this deep into the forest. I felt like I was burned from inside out but at the same time I felt as though something was trying to jump out of my skin. I closed my eyes screaming for the pain to stop.

My screaming was drowned out by monstrous growls and howls of pain but I didn't give it a second thought the pain was to much over taking my mind making it impossible to think about anything else. I registered briefly that I was shaking again. I felt like I was being torn in two then the pain stopped.

_I'm dead_ I thought sourly _it the only possible explanation._

I opened my eyes slowly expecting to be met with waterfalls and birds chirping the way I had imagined heaven would look like but instead I just saw the forest I looked around and saw I was laying in the spot I had stopped a while ago. I slowly carefully got to my feet I tried to speak but it was drowned out by a growling sound. I jumped and looked around looking for the source of the noise.

_Great_ I thought sarcastically A_s if the pain wasn't enough, now I'm going to be eating by a wild animal._

I sighed and brought my hand up the run it though my hair when instead of a hand I saw a giant brown paw. My eyes widened as I let out a scream but was meet with a kind of yelp. I froze and looked around searching for the wild animal that was going to eat me I stopped immedientaly when I realised the yelp had come from me. I slowly looked down and saw my arms were now covered in a deep brown fur as was my hands. Not like a fur coat or anything but my arms actually _had_ fur I turned around and looked behind me. My body was now longer and also was covered in fur. And where my ass was there was a tail a _fucking tail!_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_ I screamed in my head I felt a faint shimmer in the air but I didn't stop my mental rant.

_Great just great, the seizure has made me crazy. I can see Paul now rolling around on the floor laughing as they take me away to the loony bin. What will my Mom say Dad even ?_

_God this is so fucked up I HAVE PAWS! FUCKING PAWS AND A TAIL! _I screamed mentally. Pacing around in a circle trying to figure out what I ever did to deserve this.

**Your not crazy Jared. **A voice said I recognised the voice but I couldn't figure out why. Great now I'm hearing voices.

_Really? _I thought back_ let's see shall we. _

_Hallucinations? Check_

_Voices in my head talking to me? Check_

_Talking back to the voices? Double check. _

_If that's not crazy then what is? _I asked. _Yep deferentially crazy._

_The_ voice chuckled, fucking chuckled.

_Do you have a name? _I asked_ I kinda don't want to keep calling you 'the voice'_

**You know who I am Jared. **The voice said.

_No actually I don't _I said back getting frustrated.

**I'm Sam Jared, Sam Uley. **The voice or should I say Sam said. Wait SAM? Of course my mind would make the voice in my head the one person I hated the most. The- Sam sighed.

**You know I can hear you right? **He asked

_Crap! _I thought. _Why are you in my head?_ I asked he sighed.

**Your a werewolf Jared we both are. Do remember when I disappeared? Yer well that's because I phased like you but the difference is I had no one to help me or tell me what I was I had to figure it out all on my own, so it took me longer to phase back. **He then went on to explain the legends again, our roll in the tribe and the treaty with the Cullen leaches.

_So let me get this straight, I'm a werewolf your a werewolf. We have to protect the tribe from vampires our only enemy, but at the same time we can't violate the treaty. Until Jacob Black phases if he does that is, your the alpha of the pack which would make me the beta? _I asked trying to get a grasp on the situation.

**Yes **he thought back. I herd a twig breaking in the forest behind me and jumped up growling.

**Relax Jared it's just me. **Sam said as a huge black wolf around the size of a horse came out of the woods. I stepped back automatically.

**I'm not going to hurt you **Sam said taking a small step forward.

_I know just startled me is all. _ I said back defending myself. I sat down on the ground Before laying down resting my head on my paws. Sam took a few steps forward before laying down I front of me.

_Why did you leave Leah for her cousin Sarah-J? _I asked. I was suddenly assaulted with flashbacks from Sam's point of view.

**SPOV (Sam)**

_**flashback**_

"_I didn't mean for it to happen, it's suppose to be rare, I thought it would never happen. I'm so sorry, you have no clue how sorry I am, I - " I started rambling Leah stopped me mid ramble._

"_What are you talking about?" Her voice getting shaky she knew something was definitely wrong._

"_I can't be with you anymore Leah" I said, I said putting up my emontionless mask. She stumbled back a few steps as if I had punched her in the stomach her hand leaving my bicep. I saw the cold tears start to slide down her cheeks._

"_Your breaking up with me?" she asked my voice barley above a whisper. But I herd her clear as day. _

"_Yes" I answered completely emotionless. "I'm so s-" I started to say again before she cut me off._

"_don't you DARE say your SORRY Sam" She screamed at me tears now streaming down her face. I took a step towards her my eyes pleading._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TOUCH ME SAMUEL ULEY" she screamed taking another couple steps back._

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND YOU CAN TAKE YOUR RING WITH YOU" she spat hatefully as she pulled the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at me, I caught it with perfect ease._

"_Lee" I whispered tears forming gain in my own eyes my emotionless mask slowly breaking._

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING 'LEE' ME YOU ASSWHOLE GET. THE. FUCK. OUT" She screeched. I nodded My head once and turned to the door, I stopped at the door way and looked over my shoulder at Leah whispered a broken sorry before turning and running out of the house and toward my imprint._

_** End of Flashback **

* * *

_

_** Flashback**_

_" Hey " I smiled at her_

_" Hi " she muttered staring at the waves in the ocean._

_We walked in silence for a few mintures it wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfortable one. Knew she could feel me staring at her my eyes burning holes into the side of her face, but she refused to look at me. _

_" Do you know the legends " I asked._

_"You mean the ones about the wolves and the cold ones? " she asked. _

_I nodded and continued " What if I told you they were real? " I asked my voice sounding unsure. She looked at me before bursting out laughing._

_she was still laughing when she looked up at my face but stop almost immediatly when she saw I was serious._

_" Your serious " she asked her voice just above a whisper_

_I nodded again not saying anything for a moment letting her process this new information. _

_" Would you believe me if I told you I was a werewolf? " I asked staring into her eyes beautiful blue eyes. _

_She nodded her head and whispered a faint " yes " _

_I smiled warily and started to talk again " There's this thing called imprinting that werewolf's do Imprinting on someone is like like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it s not gravity holding you to the planet, it s her, nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. " I knew she could see the love in my eyes and hear the honesty and adoration in my voice. _

_" I'm happy for you and Leah " she said._

_"I didn't imprint on Leah " I said pain coursing though me._

_" Then wh- " she started to ask before I cut her off_

_" I imprinted on you Sarah-J " I said as I gazed into her eyes._

_" I, but , you , Leah ,huh? " She stuttered out._

_" I imprinted on you Sarah-J " I repeated slowly_

_she started screaming at me, banging her fists on my chest hard. tears streaming down her beautiful face._

_" YOU FUCKING MONSTER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LEAH, TO ME? " I started to shake but she didn't stop " I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! " she screamed, I tried calming myself down knowing that if I phased now I would hurt her. But then she slapped me hurt angry and the regection of the imprint hit me like a tone of bricks I started to shake harder so hard it probably looked like I was vibrating,Just as she started to back away I exploded, but she was too close I felt my paw swipe across her face. she screamed out in pain before she fell to the sand with a light thud._

_** End of Flashback**

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_" Mr. Uley? " A doctor asked walking into the waiting area. I stood up and walked over to him._

_" Is she ok? " I asked, panic in my voice._

_" She's a fighter that's for sure, Sadly she will have permentant scaring down the right side her face." I winced when he said permanent scaring._

_" Can I see her? " I asked Anxious._

_He nodded his head. " She'll be awake in a few hours" I nodded my thanks and walked in to the Hospitial room._

_There laying in the bed was my Imprint, my Sarah-J, machines hooked up to her, needles in her arms she looked so broken. I stopped at the side of her bed Grabbed her Small hand in my big one and whispered a broken 'sorry'._

_I sat in the chair next to the bed, looking at the broken girl next to me, Bandages covering the Right side of her face._

_She was never going to forgived me, she was right I am a monster._

_" I'm so sorry " I whispered as a single tear slide down the side of my face._

_** End Of Flashback**

* * *

_

_**FlashBack**_

_"When you slapped me I could control myself, I phased and y - you were standing to close and my claws swiped your face" I replied sorrow and pain laced in my word's._

_she squeezed my hand and gave me a small half smile "Sam its ok I don't blame you it was an accident." she spoke clearly this time looking deep into my eyes and giving my large hand another squeeze with her smaller one._

_I shook my head tears falling from my eyes " No Sarah-J, it's not ok, I hurt you, your my imprint, the one person that I am supposed to never ever hurt and I did you were right I am a monster."_

_"Sam don't you ever say that, you re not a mons-" she tried to explain but I cut her off_

_"Don't you dare say it Sarah-J, you are going to have permanent scars down the side of your face permanent Sarah-J, if that doesn't make me a monster then what does?" I stated pullied my hand out of hers wincing as I said scars._

_she sat up and grabbed the side of my face with her hands pulling me down to her level and forcing me to look at her. "Now you listen to me Samuel Uley YOU. ARE. NOT. A. MONSTER. I don't care if I have will permanent scars down the side of my face you know why? Because at the same time you gave me something that scars will never ever compare to." she said looking straight into my eyes_

_"Your heart" she whispered lowly, knowing I would hear her._

_"And I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you that you aren't a monster if you let me that is" she said as she brushed my tears away with her thumbs. I pulled her to my chest crushing her against me, her arms went around my neck as mine went around her waist, "Always" I whispered into the crook of her neck. We stared like this for several mintures, just holding each no words were needed._

_**End of Flashback**

* * *

_

_**FlashBack**_

"_I'm ready" she spoke just above a whisper. Slowly I brought my hand up to the side of her face brushing the hair off her face and shoulder as I put fingers fingers to the top of the bandage. I started to pull the bandage off._

_I had a sharp intake of breath and what sounded like a choked sob, her eyes snapped open but snapped back shut just as fast. she opened her eyes again slower this time her eyes straight away connected with mine, I knew she could see the pain on my face as tears slipped down my cheeks, shoulders shaking as quiet sob's racked my massive body._

"_move please, I need to see" her voice betrayed the fake calmness she had put in place even though I could see straight though it. I went to protest but stopped when she glared at me. I slowly moved out of the way she watched my movements keeping her eyes away from the mirror that was now visible to her. she closed my eyes again and turned toward the mirror,sucked in a deep calming breath or two I put a hand on her shoulder to let her know I was here for her._

_she slowy opened her eyes. She looked at her reflection deep bags under her eyes from many restless nights, eyes that held so much knowledge but at the same time held a certain maturity._

_Four long scars barley visible because of the black stitches, but even then she could proberaly tell they were deep. They started at the middle of her forehead going from the start of her hair line and finishing where sher chin and jaw line where. One thankfully had missed her eye, stopping at her eyebrow and starting just under her bottom eyelash, then continuing down her face to her lips, which amazingly the same sort of thing had happened only slightly, barley noticeable unless you were really looking, her bottom lip was pulled down. But like I said barley noticeable. She slowly with her right hand brushed her fingertips every so lightly over the stitches and spoke softly her voice just above a whisperer._

"_I thought it would be worse" her voice cracking slightly at the end but she didn't cry._

"_are you ok?" I asked. She turned around to face me putting the hand she was using to touch her scars on my cheek and gazed into my eyes._

"_I am perfectly fine" her voice no longer sounding weak and shallow. I knew she could see confusion flash across my eyes, but before I could ask 'why' she continued "they honestly don't, care about them Sam. I don't care about what people think, the only opinions that matter to me are yours and mine" I knew could hear the truth behind her words._

"_I think your beautiful" I whispered as I slowly traced her scars with my fingers, my eyes traced her face trying to memorize every detail of it. _

"_kiss me" she whispered my eyes searched hers trying to find any hesitation, when I found none I leaned toward her. Her eyes fluttered closed as my breath wash over face senses, And lightly every so lightly I pressed my lips to hers._

_**End of Flashback**

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_"stay with me please?" she whispered softly her voice was still horse from sleep. I nodded once and walked over to the other side of the bed. Taking off my cut-offs which left me only in my black silk boxers. I pulled the covers off the bed and hopped in. I felt the bed dip as I got in. Sarah-J turned around and curled up to my side resting her head in the crook of my neck I wrapped my arm around her middle._

_"goodnight, I love you." I whispered as kissing the top of her head._

_"love you too" Sarah-J whispered as she snuggled further into my side._

_**End of Flashback**

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_" shhh...baby it's ok, tell me what's wrong." I said. She buried her face in my chest gasping for air._

_" Leah -gasp- beach -sob- saw -gasp- kiss -sob- slap." Sarah-J sobbed out unable to form a coherent sentence._

_" shhh I'm here I got you, breathe sweety, breathe." I whispered as I gently rocked her back and forth she leaned into my hand as it came up to brush away the tears away from her cheeks._

_"I love you, we'll get though this together I promise." I whispered. _

_" No you don't" Sarah-J whispered "you only love me because I'm your imprint. You think we would be together if you weren't a werewolf and imprinted on me? No, you would be with Leah, you would be happy and so would she, she wouldn't hate me and I would still be in Italy right now. So don't say that you love me please because you have to love me you don't have a choice." she whispered trying to get out of my embrace._

_" Sarah-J look at me." I whispered putting my finger under her chin forcing her to look at me. _

_"There's always a choice no matter what it is everyone always has a choice, and my choice was -is- you, imprinting is how you find your soul mate. You can choose to ignore the imprint but I didn't because I finally found my soul mate, Yes Leah was my first love and will always hold a piece of my heart but I would never take back the imprint because I love you with my entire being your everything to me." my voice firm._

_She looked at me with an expression filled with love and said; "Make love to me Sam."_

_"There is nothing in this world that I want more, then to make love to you," I said. I placed my hands on her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me._

_I started kissing her in a frenzy. "Sarah-J!" I moaned. "I want you so much. You have no fucking idea how much I really want you. I'm afraid I can't do this gently."_

_**End of Flashback**

* * *

_

**JPOV ( Jared) **

I was silent for a few moments going over everything I saw.

**Sorry **Sam said** this mind-link is going to take a while to get used to.**

_It's fine Sam I'm glad I got to see that but please promise me you won't think about you and Sarah-J having sex ever again._I shivered

**Sorry, i'll try. **He chuckled. **Do you still hate me? **

_Not one bit, I'm sorry for everything that has happened since you and Leah broke up like Paul and I not being friends with you. I understand why you did what you did and I would of done the same thing if it was me. It must have been horrible not being able to talk to anyone. _I said.

**It was, and thank you that means a lot to me. **He sighed G**uess I have to show you how to phase back now huh?**

_Yep _I said popping the 'p'

**Ok so just think about being human , like the sand beneath your toes stuff like that. It gets easier to phase back and forth after the first few times. **He said **I'll show you, but before I do just a warning you will be naked. **

_WHAT? _I just chuckled and started to phase back. I watched as his fur disappeared turning into skin, his four legs turning into two. I averted my eyes as he pulled a pair of shorts from his leg and put them on. He pulled another pair from his leg and tossed it on the ground at my feet.

I started to think about how it felt to be human the breeze hitting my face and the sand beneath my toes like Sam had said. I suddenly found my self sitting naked on the ground. I blushed and the cut offs on. I looked down at my self and was shocked my four-pack had turned into a eight-pack I had thick muscles wrapping around my arm and legs, a tattoo on my right arm just like Sam's. I felt taller to.

"It's a wolf thing" was all Sam said as he made his way back into the depth of the forest.

"Coming Jared?" Sam called. I ran trying to catch up. We talked on the way to Sam's or should I say Sam and Sarah-J's seeing as how she lived with him now.

We weren't walking for long before we reached Sam and Sarah-J's it was the same as I remembered it nestled in the forest surrounded by trees a small lane was the only way to the house connecting to one of the main roads in la push, the lane looked like a track the only way you could tell there was a house was because of the bright white letterbox at the front saying Uley. It was the biggest and most modernest house in la push, Sam father had used his savings to build it when Sam was a baby, but skipped town before it was finished leaving it to his father and wife. When Sam mom died he lived here with his grandfather. But when Levi died Sam was left to live by himself many people on the rez had offered to let Sam stay with them but Sam wanted to live in the house.

I knew the inside of the house like the back of my hand The house features bay windows at the front and back, providing multiple views and letting in abundant sunlight. The use of stone, square columns, and wooden shutters gives the home an old world quality.

The covered entry porch has a barrel–vaulted ceiling that is framed by square columns, and it is spacious enough to accommodate outdoor furniture. After entering the foyer, you have a view of the curved upper balcony above. To the left there is an arched opening framed by square columns that opens into a living room with a bay window. To the right, another arched opening leads to a formal dining room, which has a tray ceiling above, a pair of French doors that open onto the entry porch, and an arched opening with a built–in cabinet and counter. As you walk towards the two–story great room, you pass a small hall that accesses a coat closet and a powder room on one side, and a stairway on the other. The great room has a vaulted ceiling, and a stone fireplace with a built–in cabinet in one corner. A pair of sliding doors leads to a study that has an open box beam ceiling, and windows that look out to the rear deck. Glass sliding doors located between the great room and the kitchen area open onto the outdoor covered deck. The spacious kitchen has a freestanding counter with a sink and a raised bar for eating, a central work island, and a walk–in pantry closet. A breakfast nook has windows that look out to the rear, and a pair of glazed doors from the kitchen opens into an octagon–shaped sunroom. The sunroom has four walls with windows, which bring in abundant sunlight and views.

On one side of the kitchen a door opening leads to a small vestibule space with a built–in cabinet, which conveniently accesses the formal dining room. On the other side of the kitchen, another opening leads to a secondary staircase to the upper level, a powder room, and a hall that has room for a desk, a secondary refrigerator/freezer, and a coat closet. A door leads to a four–car garage.

The upper landing opens up to a wide balcony with curved railings on either side that look down to the entry foyer on one side, and to the great room on the other. The right wing is devoted to a master suite, which also accesses the secondary stairwell and has an upper laundry room. The spacious master bedroom features a barrel–vaulted ceiling, a two–sided fireplace, and an octagon–shaped sitting area that is located above the sunroom below. The sitting area has three walls of windows and a door that opens onto a private deck, and it is warmed by the two–sided fireplace. Sliding doors open into a spacious master bath, which has a Jacuzzi tub, a separate shower, two separate vanity sinks, and a private toilet room. A door from the bath leads to a large walk–in closet that is divided into two spaces. The larger closet space has a door that leads to an open storage room and has two dormer windows for natural light.

Bedrooms 2 and 3 share a full bath, and each room has its own dressing area with a vanity sink. Bedroom 4 features a vaulted ceiling and has its own full bath.

The lower level has a spacious billiards and recreation room with a wet bar, a fireplace in one corner, and a built–in media cabinet. A 'toy chest' area is located under the sunroom and is octagonal in shape, with three walls of windows, creating a light–filled room for playing/reading. A small hall leads to a laundry room, an exercise room, an unfinished storage room, and another unfinished vault space. The vault space would be an ideal wine cellar as well. On the other side of the billiards room there is a full bath and a guest room with a walk–in closet. The full bath has a private room for the shower, and has a secondary door to the guest room.

I have spent that much time here to know what was in the inside without even walking in. We walked up the step and thought the front door the house was the same except there were now photos up on the wall and the house it's self gave off a homely and safe feeling.

"Sarah-J?" Sam called walking into the foyer.

"kitchen!" a soft caring voice called. We walked threw to the kitchen a woman around 5'10 with curly blonde hair that went to the middle of her back was pulling delicious smelling muffins out of some trays _Sarah-J_. I stopped in the middle of the kitchen and watched as Sam went up Sarah-J pulling her into his arm and kissing her softly on the lips before kissing the scars on the right hand side of her face. They pulled away, Sarah-J looked like she was about to say something when she spotted my standing there.

"Who's this?" she asked Sam flashing me a friendly smile which I found myself returning.

"This is Jared, he phased this morning." he replied I watched as he looked at her with what can only be described as pure love, a look I had never seen Sam give even to Leah. Sarah-J turned back to me and smiled again.

"It's lovely to meet you Jared, please have a seat you must be exhausted after the morning you've had." she said as she gestured to the table. I walked over and sat down, Sam gave Sarah-J a kiss on the head before joining me at the table. I don't know why maybe it was just her or maybe it was the fact she was the alpha's imprint but everything about her screamed motherly. I felt as though I could tell her anything just like I can my mother. I'd have to ask Sam about it later.

"Are you hungry?" she asked turning her attention away from the muffins and on to me.

"Starving thank you." I said smiling at her slightly. She grabbed the bowl off the counter and placed it on the table there would have to be over twenty muffins in there.

"I'll start making more." she said before turning and walking over to the fridge getting out some ingredients.

"More?" I asked as I picked up a muffin taking a bite. _Blueberry my favourite. WOW her cooking's amazing! _I thought taking another bite.

"Yes because with patroling, we burn off all of the calories we eat during the day so now you'll fine you will eat much more. I know for a fact I eat more food in one day than Sarah-J can eat in a whole week." Sam said picking up his second muffin. "You will also find you run at a higher temp about 108°F. You also heal really quickly."

"huh" was my smart reply as I picked up my third muffin.

"Paul is gonna freak when I tell him." I said deveriouring my fourth muffin in three bites.

"You can't tell Paul, you can't tell anyone. Only imprints and concil members are allowed to know." Sam said starting on his sixth muffin.

"Why the hell not?" I demanded

"It's too dangerous, I would properly suggest staying away from all your friends. We don't need anyone getting hurt." Sam said glancing side ways at Sarah-J.

"Samuel" Sarah-J warned "don't make me hit you." she said holding up a wooden spoon thretenally.

"sorry" Sam muttered looking down.

" I can't guarantee that I won't tell anyone." I said reaching for another muffin.

"You will not tell anyone about the pack." Sam said in his what I had now dubbed 'The Alpha Voice' I nodded and went back to eating my muffin.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent learning how to control my phasing and learning how to phase back and forth. I had told my mom and dad about me phasing when I had got home (after Sam said it was ok seeing as my parents where on the council) I had been ignoring calls from Paul and Leah all weekend spending all of my time when I wasn't patrolling at Sarah-J and Sam's I liked Sarah-J. I talked to Sam about the whole motherly vibe and he said it was because as the alphas imprint she was pack mother which explained a lot. I also learned that Sarah-J was naturally just motherly, always cleaning or cooking she was smart and could hold a decent conversation.

I understood why Sam had imprinted on her. When Sam's mom and grandfather had died he became very closed off hardly showing any emotion not that he was the type to show much emotion before. even Leah couldn't do anything about it. But Sarah-J , Sarah-J made him smile and put that sparkle back in his eyes no one had seen in a long time. Being in Sam's head made me see just how much he loved her, I already loved her not in a romantic way but in the same way I loved my mother I had found my self giving her a kiss on the cheek when I walked into there house which had came to become like my own. (she had insisted that I don't knock that this was my house now to.) and another kiss on the cheek and a hug before I walked out the door. Sam just sat there smiling the whole time happy that his imprint was happy, he wasn't jealous he knew she saw me as a son even though I was a year younger than her.

Today I was going to school, I had decided that for there on safety I would ovoid all my friend including Leah and Paul it would hurt but it was for there on good. I currently sitting in Sarah-J ands Sam's kitchen wolfing down (no pun intended) the beautiful breakfast Sarah-J had cooked.

"Sure you don't want Sam or I to drive you?" Sarah-J asked as she stood at the counter sipping her coffee. Sam looked up from his plate and looked at me before rolling his eyes and turning toward his imprint.

" Sarah-J baby, Jared's a big boy he can walk to school." he said putting a fork full of eggs in his mouth. Sarah-J stuck her tongue out at him before walking over to the sink and washing her cup, I chuckled and turned back to my plate. When I was done Sarah-J came over ang grabbed mine and Sam's plate's. I glanced at the clock 8:30am.

"I'm gonna get going see you after school?" I asked going over to Sarah-J and giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"ok, have a good day." she said before turning toward the dishes again. I smiled at Sam before grabbing my bag and walking out the door. The walk was short, due to my wolf ability. I walked into the school paring lot with my head down hands in my pockets not meeting anyone gaze peole started whispering but due to my excellent hearing I could hear every word.

"_hottie alert" _

"_who is that? a new kid?"_

"_dam look at those muscles"_

"_dude that's not a new kid that's Jared Locks"_

"_no way what happened to him?"_

"_who knows steroids maybe he wasn't that built or tall on Friday."_

"_maybe he joined a gang?" _

"_La Push has no gang idiot" _

The whisperers were drowned out by the bell. The first three periods before lunch were filled with people whispering about me and staring it was starting to bug me. I hadn't seen Leah or Paul yet thankfully they were in none of my morning classes. When I walked into the cafeteria and all conversation stopped I could feel everyone's eyes on my as I walked up to the line. I grabbed two burgers and fries before making my way over to an empty table on the opposite side of the cafeteria to Paul and Leah.

Lunch went quick no one tried to talk to me thankfully. My three afternoon classes went by in a blur, and soon it was time to go home. I dropped my books off in my locker before walking out of the school and into the car park.

"Jared!" Paul and Leah yelled from behind me. I didn't turn just kept walking. I was on the other side of the road by the time they reached me. Paul stepped in front of me blocking my path Leah stood next to me and grabbed my bicep.

"Move" I said shaking Leah's hand off and trying to walk around Paul.

"Not until you tell us what the fuck happened to you." Paul said though clenched teeth.

"I'm fine" I spat

"Please Jared were your best friends." Leah said moving to stand next to Paul.

"I said I was fine." I said closing my eyes and trying to stop my hands shaking.

"No your not, you have been ignoring all our phone calls and text's since Friday night. And now you turn up a school and instead of lanky 5'9 Jared you bulky 6'3 Jared. Are you doing drugs?" Paul said taking a step forward. My eyes snapped to his.

"No I'm not doing fucking drugs ok?" I yelled my hands shaking again.

"I don't believe you." Leah said taking a step forward as well.

"Just leave me the Fuck alone ok?" I said trying to side step Paul but he stepped in front of me again. I was about to say something when a car horn beeped. Mine Paul's and Leah's eyes snapped over to the the other side of the road where a black Jeep was parked _Sam's car. _I looked at Paul and Leah one last time there gaze was still on the car. I bolted toward the car and jumped in the car took off leaving Paul and Leah in the dust.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 9 It Feels More Like A Curse

**sorry i didn't update last week i was going to but then my mum was in hospitial and i had to look after her all of this week :(**

**but this chapter should hopefuly make up for it. There is a LEMON so be prepared, you might notice they are always diffrent thats because of how i feel and what other lemons have influenced me :)**

* * *

_Previously on One glance changes everything -_

**JPOV (Jared)**

_"No I'm not doing fucking drugs ok?" I yelled my hands shaking again._

_"I don't believe you." Leah said taking a step forward as well._

_"Just leave me the Fuck alone ok?" I said trying to side step Paul but he stepped in front of me again. I was about to say something when a car horn beeped. Mine Paul's and Leah's eyes snapped over to the the other side of the road where a black Jeep was parked Sam's car. I looked at Paul and Leah one last time there gaze was still on the car. I bolted toward the car and jumped in the car took off leaving Paul and Leah in the dust._

* * *

**LPOV (Leah) **

Paul and I watched as Jared jumped into the car. Leaving us standing baffled on the side of the street. The silence was long and deafening Paul was the one to break it.

"Jared – _Our Best Friend Jared_ – just left us stand on the side of the road." Paul started as if he couldn't believe it.

"yep" I said popping the 'p'

"And he's changed like really changed." still starting the obvious

"definitely" I said still staring in the direction the car had gone.

"And were not gonna let it drop until we find out what's happening to him right?" Paul asked, I turned and looked him in the eye and nodded. Without another word we turned down the street and headed to Paul's house. His house was small but so are most of the house's on the Rez apart from Sam's _-Wince- _I knew the house very well.

After entering the home from the covered porch, you see a stairwell straight ahead with a window on the first stair landing, which peeks into the breakfast nook on the other side. A coat closet is directly to the right, and a large opening at the left leads to an open living room. A center fireplace is flanked by windows, with space beneath them for window seats. A wide opening leads to a central dining room, which has a pair of doors to the side yard, and is open to the kitchen. Sliding doors on the far side of the dining room lead to a private den, which has a pair of glazed doors that accesses the rear yard. The gourmet kitchen features a large center island, a breakfast nook, and a pantry. A powder room is located across from the pantry, and beyond them is a spare room with a walk–in closet, and a door to the backyard.

As you head upstairs, a window at the lower landing allows sunlight to shine in. The shed dormers on the second floor expand and open up the upper spaces, and bring in lots of natural light to the rooms. The upper landing opens up to a large playroom/reading area that provides access to the master suite, two separate bedrooms and their shared full bath, and a conveniently located laundry room. The master bedroom includes a large walk–in closet, and the master bath features both a bath and a large separate shower within a private toilet room. All the rooms and spaces on this floor have excellent views.

Basically the house was light and open Paul's mom Danni being a single mother worked late shifts at the hospital on Mondays to Thursdays which left Paul to look after his little sister Millie who was 13. Danni was a lovely woman with copper skin black hair that came up to just above her shoulders and a heart shaped face. She had Paul at sixteen so she was still quite young. Paul's father was not in the picture he left his mom when she was pregnant with Millie, it was hard on Danni she really loved him but Paul didn't care either way he hated his father for reason's that I don't care to bring up.

Millie is a cute little girl with long black hair and forest green eyes. She was sweet but just like her brother she was a Meraz which meant that she had both a temper and mouth on her, I swear Paul is a bad influence always swearing so Millie picks up on it she says words I don't even know.

"Momma?" Paul called as we walked though the front door. Did I forget to mention Paul is a total mommy's boy. The easiest way to piss Paul off is to say something about his momma do that and you'll properly end up in the hospital, yes Paul has anger issues like extreme anger issues he is physically unable to walk away from a fight. He's so bad that he needs anger management counselling at the school once a day, he is also up in the principles office twice a day if not more.

"Momma?" Paul called again as we walked into the kitchen. A note on the fridge caught my eye I walked over to it and read it out.

"_Paul, _

_I'm at dance class with Millie in Port Angeles._

_I won't be back until 6pm tonight. _

_There's money to order pizza on the table where the phone is._

_There's also some muffins on a plate in the oven DON'T eat ALL of them._

_Love you, Millie and mom_

_xoxoxo"_

"Muffins?" Paul said his eyes sparkling like a kid on Christmas morning. The only thing Paul loved almost as much as his mother or his fighting would be his food he could eat nearly a whole family pizza by himself. Paul walked over to the oven and pulled the plate out the oven and walked over to the table. I joined him we ate in silence just enjoying the food. I had around three muffins before I was full I watched in disgust as Paul lifted his ninth and last muffin to his mouth. He caught me looking at him.

"What?" he asked as he pushed the plate away from himself.

"how can you eat so much and not gain a pound?" I asked staring at him. There was not an ounce of fat on Paul just pure muscle like he has always been.

"I workout a lot." he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I made a gagging sound and pretended to throw up.

"You wanted to know" he said laughing

" I didn't want to know about your sex life thank you very much." I said cringing slightly.

"Of course you do. I'm Paul Meraz god's gift to women." he said a proud smile on his face.

" Actually your Paul Meraz the Man-Whoreing cocky asshole of la push." I said

"Leah, that hurt you forgot to mention that I was hot and extremely bad-ass." he said a smirk replacing the smile on his face.

"Whatever." I said rolling eyes. I sighed. "What are we going to do about Jared?" I watched Paul's smirk vanish.

"I don't know." he said looking down at the table. He was never one for the 'chick flick' things as he called them.

"how 'bout we go to the beach? Jared always goes there when he needs to think. If he's there We could try talk to him again?" I suggested

"Sure, let's go." he said picking up the plate and putting it in the sink.

The walk to the beach was short the sun was blaring down on us. We walked up and down the beach for a while just talking and waiting, hoping Jared would show up.

"There he is." Paul said pointing to the car-park. We started to walk over he was sitting on the bench seat just in font of the sand staring out into the waves a troubled looked on his his face. I stopped dead in my tracks grabbing Paul and making him stop too.

"What?" he said looking down at me. I nodded my head over to Jared and watched as Sarah-J walked up the car park and sat on the bench next to Jared putting a hand on his arm a concerned look on her scared face. He whispered something and looked at her briefly before looking out to the waves again.

_What was she doing?_ I thought watching curiously.

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J) **

"It hurts." Jared said turning toward the waves again.

"I know it does, believe me I know. But it's for the best you know that don't you?" I asked him giving his arm a comforting squeeze. And turning my gaze to the waves as well.

"yes I know it is, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." he answered I turned to look at him and saw Sam coming to sit on the other side of him on the bench he gave me a sad smile.

" The elders said this secret was something to be proud of. That it was an amazing and wonderful thing to be able to do for the tribe. That it was a gift. But how is it a gift when all it does is hurt everyone I love? How is that a good thing? It feels more like a curse. Doing all this good for the tribe doesn't make up for all the bad things we do to our family and friends. How can it be right When instead of protecting them the people that matter the most we hurt them instead just to protect everyone else?" he asked tears shining in his eyes

" I have asked myself the same thing so many times Jared. And truth is there is no real answer. You can hope that your friends might phase so they can know the secret, but like you said it sometimes feels like a curse so you wouldn't wish it on anyone no matter how much you want them to know or how much you might hate someone. But it doesn't make it any easier we have to learn to play with the cards we have been dealt with, look to the bright side of things. It not easy but it helps." Sam said in a calm and understanding voice.

"He's right Jared, it's not going to be easy but it will get better I promise you. Your not alone you have us . Don't be frightened to talk to us we both know what your going though." I whispered Jared turned toward me, I saw a tear slip out of his eye before I pulled him into a hug. I rubbed circles into his back as he sobbed into my shoulder clinging to me like his life depended on it.

"Shhh" I whispered. His sob's died down after a few minutes he pulled way whipping his eyes.

"sorry." he said smiling slightly.

"it's fine." I smiled "let's go I have to get started on dinner." Jared smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek before walking over to the car. I scooted over the bench and leaned into Sam's side, he wrapped his arms around me a kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him.

"did I do good? Say the right thing I mean?" I asked

"You were amazing, you'll be a great mother." Sam said smiling, I hit him playfully on the chest.

"I'm to young to be a mother. I'm only nineteen" I said

"Someday." he said leaning down and kissing my scars.

"Someday." I repeated before pulling him down for a kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss, his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance, I greedily excepted moaning into his mouth.

"WOULD YOU TO STOP MAKING OUT AND LET'S GO I'M STARVING!" Jared yelled out from across the parking lot. Sam and I pulled away panting a smile on his lips, he kissed my scars then my lips again.

"we'll continue this later." he said his voice in a husky whisper I shivered and looked into his eyes.

" I'll hold you to that." I whispered before Sam's lips met mine again I herd a groan come from Jared and felt Sam smile against my lips. I pulled away and stood up holding my hand out.

"let's go before Jared get's impatient." I joked

"We wouldn't want that now Would we." Sam chuckled getting up and putting his hand in mine. I laughed as we walked back to the car.

**LPOV (Leah)**

"That fucking ASSHOLE!" I shouted as I paced back and forth.

"Maybe it's not what it looked like?" Paul said only it came out as more of a question.

"not what it looks like?" I sneered my pacing getting faster " it looks to me like Sam the fucking asshole is stealing everyone away from me!" I screeched

"Leah calm down Jared no matter what's going on with himself would never do that to you. We both know Jared hates Sam and Sarah-J even though he never met her, but he still does because of what Sam did to you, what _they_ did to you." Paul said grabbing the top of my shoulders and forcing me to look at him.

"Really? Cos' it looks to me that he loves Sarah-J he cried Paul he CRIED on her shoulder then kissed her cheek, AND got into the same car as them complaining about being hungry!" I said flicking my eyes in the direction there car had gone.

"He can't Lee he wouldn't" Paul whispered. This was the Paul I rarely got to see the one that didn't need the women or the reputation or the violence. I sighed my emotions faltering, I wrapped my arms around him burring my face in the crook of his neck.

"Promise you won't leave me?" I asked in a small voice my bottom lip trembling.

" I promise Lee, and we'll get Jared back just you see." he whispered "just you see."

* * *

Paul and I were currently sitting on the bleaches watching Jared walk over to one of the tables just outside of the cafeteria.

"let's do it now." Paul said glancing at me I nodded and grabbed my bag from the set next me. We walked over to the table glaring at the back of Jared's head.

"What were you doing with Sam?" Paul asked as we approached the table, Jared's head snapped up.

"how do you know that?" he asked

"We saw you at the beach last night." I gritted out between clenched teeth.

"it's none of your business." Jared said getting up and going to walk away. Paul caught him by them arm and looked into his eyes.

"actually it is." Paul said his fist balling at his side. Jared glared at the hand on his arm before he shook it off.

"Leave me alone." Jared said in a low threatening voice. But Paul didn't back down.

"or what? You gonna hit me? Dude we have been best friends since preschool, were just trying to help." Paul spat.

"you can't help me." Jared said

"yes we can if you let us." I whispered stepping forward my eyes pleading.

"no you can't" Jared said again.

"You promised." I said my voice breaking "you promised you wouldn't do what Sam did to me."

Jared stared at me a while before the yelling stared, Paul and him were both shouting drawing more and more attention toward us soon a crowed gathered around us. I watched as Jared's fist connected with Paul's nose blood going everywhere. He stumbled back a few step's before retaliating, I was yelling at them trying to get them to start but my voice was drowned out by my class mates childish shouts of "fight, fight, fight." it wasn't long before a teacher came and broke it up.

"Miss Clearwater, Mr Locks, Mr Meraz! Principles office immediately." Mr Godson yelled. We walked up to the office in silence Paul's arm around my shoulder, he had blood poring from his nose a few cuts and bruises and the beginning of a black eye while Jared was completely unscratched.

"SIT!" Mr. Godson ordered as we entered the office before walking into the principles office. Principle Carters secretary ran to go get some towels while I dragged Paul over to thee furthers seat in the office as far away from Jared as we could. The minutes passed slowly no one talked.

"Thank you Jim." Mr. Carter said as he and Mr. Godson walked out of the office. He turned to look at us. "I will be notifying your parents and asking them to come down to discuss what happened." he said before walking back into his office to make the calls. He came out a few minutes later.

"Leah I was unable to get a hold of your parents but Danielle Meraz is listed as the next emergency contact so she will be here on behalf of both Paul and your self. Jared I had no trouble in getting your emergency contact but we will have to wait ten minutes before they get here." we all nodded.

"Jamie, would you send them in when they both get here." Mr. Carter said before retreating back into his office.

It wasn't long before Danni was walking though the door, she glared at Paul and I before walking into Mr. Carters office. The door opened again but instead of Ashley Locks walking in (Jared's mom) it was Sarah-J .

_What is she doing here? _I thought she gave Jared a disapproving look before walking into the office and shutting the door.

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J) **

I walked in the office and was meet with a beautiful woman in her late thirty's early forties and a man with grey hair tied into a ponitail at the base of his head. Both of there eyes flickered to the side of my face tracing my scars with there eyes before averting them.

"Miss Winters?, I'm principle Adam Carter we spoke on the phone." he asked as he held his hand out.

" It's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand before taking a seat next to the woman.

"hello, I'm Danielle Meraz Paul's mother where's Ashley?" she asked offering me her hand as well.

"nice to meet you as well. I'm Sarah-J Winters, my boyfriend and I were changed to Jared emergency contacts because of the work they are doing for the council together." I smiled softly as I shook her hand.

"Both Jared and Paul were found fighting on the school ground and as you might know we have a zero violence policy at the school, so both will have to be punished." Adam said.

"what about Leah?" Danielle asked. _She must be here for both of them _I thought

"Leah will get no punishment, but she will be asked to leave the school early I hope you understand." Adam said. Danielle nodded once.

"As for Paul and Jared, I have herd that Jared stared the fight so he will be suspended for a total of four days." I nodded

"And when he comes back he will be attending anger management." I nodded again. "Thank you for your time Miss Winters you may take Jared home."he said as he stood up and walked to the door. I got up and followed.

"lovely to meet you Mr. Carter hopefully it will be under better circumstances next time." I said polietly as he opened the door.

"you as well Miss Winters." he said before closing the door. I turned to Jared.

"get your things." I said my gaze flickering toward Leah and who I assumed Paul was. He nodded and grabbed his bag before following me out of the office.

" We will discuss this when Sam gets home." I said as we walked over to the car.

* * *

It was about an hour of wait before Sam came home he walked into the kitchen smiling but the smile vanished when he saw Jared in the kitchen slowly sipping his water staring at the wall.

"what happened?" he asked as he came and gave me a peck on the cheek before dragging me over to the table and pulling out a chair. I sat down and leaned back waiting for Jared to say something.

" I got into a fight with Paul today." he muttered staring at the table. Sam turned to look at me.

"he has been suspend from school for four days so basically the rest of the week and he has to take anger management classes." I said Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning toward Jared again.

"Why were you fighting?" he asked

" They wouldn't leave me alone, I tried to walk away then we started yelling and I snapped and hit him. I'm sorry." Jared said looking up from the table.

"it's ok Jared the tempers hard to deal with just try not to let it happen again. I think the anger management might help." Sam said

"Are you mad at me?" Jared whispered. I turned around to look at him.

"of course not Jared, I would kind of be a bit of a hypocrite if I was." I smiled at him, he returned it.

"how would you be a hypocrite?" he asked curiosity shinning in his eyes. I sighed.

"I got into a couple of fights when I was in school as well." I smiled at the expression on his face.

"you got into fights?" Sam asked. I nodded my head still smiling.

"Why?" he asked.

"if I tell you both of you have to swear to secrecy." I said glancing at both of them, they nodded there heads eagerly.

"My first name isn't really Sarah-J." I said checking there faces which both held traces of confusion.

"What do you Mean?" Jared asked me leaning forward in his chair.

"it's Sarah-Jane, my mom wanted to name me Sarah after her mother and my dad wanted to name me Jane after his. When I was born they still hadn't decided on a name until one of the nurses asked why they didn't just call me Sarah-Jane, they both immedentaly loved the name and so did I until I got to around the eighth grade when some girl, I can't remember her name asked me what kind of a stupid name is Sarah-Jane. Up until then my friends and I had thought it was a cool name but other people started to teased me about it so my friends came up with some nick names and Sarah-J kinda stuck with me." I explained

"Wow" they both said.

"but how does that have anything to do with fights?" Jared asked

"Well, when people would call me Sarah-Jane because of how much I hated it I sometimes snapped and got into fights." I said as if it was no big deal.

"Damn, my girl's bad ass." Sam said as he kissed the top of my head. I chuckled then grinned. I glanced at the clock 5pm.

"I better get dinner started. Are you staying Jared?" I asked getting up out of my chair and walking toward the kitchen.

"no sorry my mom wants me home to talk about today." he said a frown on his face.

"that's fine Sam and I will walk you to the door." I smile before grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him toward the door. We said goodbye to Jared and I could feel Sam's eyes on me the whole time it was sending shivers up my spine and made my desire for Jared to leave unbelievably high. I watched Jared walk down the drive way and started to close the door.

The door was barely closed behind us before I was shoved up against the wall and Sam's lips connected with my own. Melding together, his tongue pushed passed and delved deep into my mouth.

For the next few minutes the air around us was full with moans and groans of pleasure as our hands roamed. Sam quickly locked the front door and turned back to kiss me again. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, his hands moving automatically to my ass to hold me up. We walked up upstairs, I shifted slightly to align my centre with the large bulge in his shorts, both groaning at the friction.

He walked us into his bedroom, leaving the door open, he threw me on the bed and followed me eagerly.

"Mmm, baby, I cant wait for long. I cant do slow now…later…later we can do slow, I need you now." He said between kisses. I nodded vehemently.

"Later." I moaned, I needed him too much now.

He crawled backwards off the bed and pulled my ankles so I slid to the edge. He untied my dress, yanked it down my body and threw it towards the door. I unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them off, his hard-on sprung up.

I reached out to take him in my hand but he smack me away with a flick of his fingers and pulled my hips so that I was perched on the edge of the bed. He bent his head and fastened his mouth on my breast, twirling hid tongue around my puckered nipple. I moaned and tried to reach for him again but he stopped me short with a narrowed look.

"Baby, I wont last long if you touch me." he mumbled against my skin before taking my nipple between his teeth and tugging slightly. I cried out and he smiled, sucking strongly before biting down gently.

My legs quivered and the apex between my thighs ached and throbbed for his touch. I thrust my hips off of the bed and he chuckled to which I growled threateningly I was hanging out with werewolfs way too much. He paid no notice and switch his mouth to my other breast. Tugging, teasing and sucking just the same. I was whimpering and moan inaudible words by the time started to kiss wetly over my ribs and down my stomach.

He dropped to his knees on the floor, my legs either side of his chest. I pushed my hips out to rub myself against his chest, I need some relief. My pussy connected with his chest, the pressure was great, as he pulled my hips back a bit I saw that I had left a wet spot on his skin. He looked down at himself and his eyes darkened with lust and a low growl rumbled from his chest. He let go of my hip to wipe the spot with his fingers and then brought his fingers to his mouth, licking away any trace of my lust.

He pushed my hips back a little more and spread my thighs wide, so that I could feel the stretch of my muscles. He looked down at my dripping slit and moaned, he bent his head and took a long, slow stroke with his tongue.

"Fuck, do you know what this does to me, baby. Seeing you so wet for me." he growled again sending vibrations through my sensitive skin and making me cry out.

He swirled his tongue around my clit and gave it a flick that made me arch my back. All the while he was looking up at me with smouldering eyes, watching my face and the thrust of my breasts into the air with each arch of my back.

I couldn't help but circle my hips into him, wanting more of him and his mind-blowing tongue. He smirked up at me and held my hips tighter so that I couldn't move as he delivered swipe after swipe to my folds, diving deeper to press the tip of his tongue to my throbbing bud. At the same time he thrust two fingers inside of me.

The intrusion and the feel of being stretched sent me off into shattering orgasm. I yelled out his name as my body bowed off the bed, he held me against his mouth still, wringing out any lingering aftershocks of my release and swirling his tongue around my pulsing folds.

I collapsed onto the bed as he chuckled triumphantly and moved above me, sliding his arm under my hips and dragging me further up the bed. I was still catching my breath when he turned me to lay on my stomach.

"I want you like this." he breathed against my neck.

He trailed wet kissed down my spine, he hands running up and down my sides. He shifted his body down mine, nipping my hips and biting down on my left cheek. I yelped in surprise and he eased the sting with a wet lick.

He shifted up onto his knees, spanning his large hands on my hips and pulling my knees up. My ass up in the air and my lower body pressed against the bed, my head resting on my arms.

He pushed his length between my legs, sliding back and forth, spreading my moisture over him. I tilted my head down so I could see under myself and watch his cock glide between my nether lips. I moaned at the scene and he took that as a sign that I was ready.

He quickly reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a silver packet. Faster then ever, he tore the plastic and rolled the condom on, throwing the open packet onto the floor.

He pulled his hips back, letting his cock settle into place before he sheathed himself balls deep inside me with a long, hard thrust.

"Fuck." we both gasped, groaning at the feel of him inside of me.

He growled low in his throat. "So…tight" he gritted, I could hear the grinding of his teeth.

He pulled back so that only the head of his cock was inside of me and then pushed forward fast. My pussy quivered and pulsed around him. He settled into a fast, hard pace. He thrust forward and brought my hips back at the same time, allowing him to go real deep.

I watched his cock thrust in and out of me and his balls smack my sensitive bud. Each time he pulled out I'd get a glimpse of his hardness covered in my juices and couldn't stop my groans.

The room was filled with the smacking sound of flesh-on-flesh and the deep, reverberating groans and moans. He said my name over and over again as I said many words, most of them beginning with _F _and ending with _me._

He stopped suddenly and I whimpered loudly, moving my hips back to try and keep up the movement. He grabbed my hips tightly, not letting me move at all. He twisted my body so that I fell on my back, holding one of my ankles and pulling it up, ducking his head underneath it so that we were now facing each other.

"I want to see you when we come." he groaned.

I lifted my hips and circled them, our pelvises grinding together. He gave a jerky thrust and fell forward, bracing himself on his hands either side of my face. He brought his knees up to that he could piston into me.

It wasn't long before I felt that tell tale coiling feeling deep down inside of me and I was lifting my hips with every thrust he gave. His groans we're getting louder as were my whimpers and breathy moans so I knew he was close.

"Yes, baby. Ah, gods, I'm gunna come." he rested his forehead against the bed right next to my ear. The sound of his harsh breathing send my pulse into overdrive.

"Mmm, I'm so…close _sammy_." I bit out as he plunged deep.

"Come…with me, baby." he grunted erotically, he lifted his forehead and I saw the light sheen of perspiration and the tightness of his jaw. He looked into my eyes and flashed me a loving smile.

Three more hard thrusts and he was shifted to the right a little and I couldn't hold it anymore. I screamed out his name as my climax rocketed through me, bringing on his own release. He growled loudly and bit down hard on my shoulder as my body wrung every last drop from his.

"Ah, that's it baby, milk me dry." he breathed, his words caused more aftershocks to squeeze him. He carried on with small, jerky thrusts until he knew there was nothing left and then collapsed onto me.

"Oofta" I gasped under his weight and he immediately rolled off to the side, taking me with him. Our bodies still joined.

"Sorry." his breath was harsh, his chest going up and down at a fast pace. I sucked in some air and smiled, placing a kiss on his chest. "I don't want to move, but…" he trailed off and I knew what he needed to do.

I lifted my leg, letting him slide out of me, causing us both to suck in a sharp breath. He jumped off the bed quickly and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean himself. He was back in a flash with a damp washcloth and gently wiped the sweat from my body with small circular strokes.

He joined me again, wrapping his arms around my body and pulling me into his side. His fingertips traced circles onto my thigh and the other hand was buried in my hair, which was a little damp from sweat.

"That was…there are no words" I giggled. He nuzzled the top of my head.

"Amazing, magnificence, incredible, wonderful…I could go on and on." he said, chuckling in my ear. I smiled into his chest and closed my eyes.

"sleep Baby... I love you" Sam whispered as he kissed my head.

"I love you too" I mumbled against his chest.

**

* * *

****XxSARBEAR01xX:** did it just get hotter in here _*Fans self with hands*_ lols jks

**Sam: i think it did _*growls lustfully*_**

**Sarah-J: so did i _* moans as Sam nipps at her neck*_**

**XxSARBEAR01xX: HEY, cut it out you two! _*points finger*_**

**Sam and Sarah-J: Sorry **

**hehehehehe sorry i think with all the stress latley im going crazy :) please review and ill give you a cookie :) yes im that desperate for reviews im giving out cookies now :(**

**Also a question : SHOULD I DO A PAUL POV IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF SO WHAT ABOUT? (like if he phases or something.)**

**And i put up picturers on my profile for this story so check them out :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 10 Your Everything To Me

**So Another chapter! **

**Disclaimer ; I don't own twilight or it's characters.**

**Remember to check out my profile for photos and review please :)**

* * *

_Previously on One glance changes everything -_

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J) **

_"That was…there are no words" I giggled. He nuzzled the top of my head._

_"Amazing, magnificence, incredible, wonderful…I could go on and on." he said, chuckling in my ear. I smiled into his chest and closed my eyes._

_"sleep Baby... I love you" Sam whispered as he kissed my head._

_"I love you too" I mumbled against his chest._

* * *

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J) **

The next month went by in a flash, Jared went back to school and started anger management classes which had ended up helping heaps in controlling his temper and help him phase faster. The boys had also managed to kill there first vampire, I think Jared and Sam both walked around with smiles on there faces for a week. And not a small smile either it was a full on grin from ear to ear. How they could do that for a week without there faces hurting had me stumped.

Jared had not been fighting anymore thank god, Paul and Leah left him alone only glaring at him when he walked past. The school and the whole reservation and most of forks were under the impression that Sam was now a drug dealer and starting a gang. Everyone was practical on the edge of there seats waiting for the next person to join. Sam and Jared had been watching Paul closely his sudden growth spurt had them thinking he was going to phase so they took shifts watching him.

Sam, well he was a different story, up until a week ago we had been going strong and I was if it was even possible falling more and more in love with him. Then a week ago he started acting weird and a little jumpy staring off into space at any hour of the day then when I asked he insisted it was nothing. I asked Jared if he was ok and he said he was fine but something had me thinking other wise. I was starting to get nervous. The front door closing and the heavy foot falls though the house brang me out of my thoughts. I looked up from the washing I was folding to see Jared walk into the room.

"hey Jared, where's Sam?" I asked smiling softly before going back to my folding.

"He had to patrol, said he won't be back till late. My mom wanted to talk to you anyway." Jared said flopping down on one of the sofas and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'll go see her now then, is she home?" I asked putting down the washing and walking over to the coffee table to grab my bag and the keys to Sam's car.

"Yer she's home. I'll see you later?" he asked giving me a peck on the cheek and a quick hug.

"of course." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking toward the door.

The drive to Jared's house was short much like the drive to anywhere in la push. I had spent quite a lot of time over at Jared's after he phased I knew the house quite well. The covered entry porch has an arched opening that is supported by two pairs of square columns. You enter an intimate foyer space with a stairwell to the right, and an arched opening to the left that looks into a formal dining room.

Straight ahead, a smaller arched opening leads to an open living area, with a fireplace centered on one wall that's flanked by windows on either side of it. An arched opening looks into the kitchen, which has a casual dining nook located next to it. Sliding French doors that lead to a rear patio also bring in natural light into the living room. From the casual dining nook, an arched opening leads to a mudroom, which has a closet and bench space, and accesses a powder room and a mud porch at the rear.

Upstairs there are two bedrooms that share a full bath, a closet for a washer and dryer, and the master suite. The master bedroom has plenty of windows for sunshine and views, and the ceiling has a small slope at the window walls. There is a walk–in closet, a smaller storage closet, and a full private bath.

The house was lovely. I stopped the car just out side of the house and walked up to the front door. I knocked softly and waited a few moments before Ashley answered.

"Hello Sarah-J, please come in." she spoke with a soft yet hard motherly voice one which Jared once said I used myself sometimes.

"hello Ashley, how are you? Jared said you needed to speak with me?" I asked her as we made our way to the kitchen.

"I'm good thank you. And yes I did want to talk to you. Coffee?" she asked walking over to the coffee pot.

"yes thank you." I said sitting down on one of the stools across the counter. "What did you need to talk about?"

" I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to port Angeles with me in an hour, I remember you saying the other day that you need to go down there so I thought I might ask you." she said putting down a coffee in front of me.

"Sure I'd love to" I said sipping my coffee.

* * *

The shopping was great it was great getting some girl time. I didn't buy to much just a few tops and a book. Ashley on the other hand bought bags and bags of clothing saying something about there being a shortage of clothes in her closet. I just smiled and shook my head. I was now on the way home after dropping Ashley home. I walked up to the door a weird feeling setting in my stomach I shook my head and walked inside.

"Sam?" I called putting my bags down on the sofa.

"Kitchen!" he called back. I walked into the kitchen and my heart stopped there in the middle of the kitchen was Sam dressed in a black shirt and cut-offs candles and flowers surrounding the room. He smiled as I entered.

"Surprise." he said walking over to me He took a deep, shuddering breath before leaning down to peck me on the lips. He was suddenly nervous, rubbing his hands over his cut-offs and blowing out breaths.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothings wrong." he took my hands in his and smiled softly at me. "You know that you are my life, right?"

I nodded, "As you are mine."

His fingers squeezed mine, "I love you so much, I cant breathe without knowing your safe. Every night I look forward to holding you in my arms and I know that's how its going to be for the rest of our lives but I want cement that."

My eyes widened as he got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. "Sarah-Jane Winters, will you marry me?" he asked.

My breath left me in a rush and I blinked profusely at him before realising that he was actually being serious and expecting an answer. I squealed, "YES!" I yelled, "Yesyesyesyesyesyes. YES!" he hadn't even opened the box yet, but I didn't care what was inside. I leapt at him, throwing my arms around his neck and squeezing. "Oh my god, Sammy."

He held me, nuzzling his head firmly into my neck, "Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded vehemently, "God yes. We're getting married!" I squealed again.

"Fuck." Sam said, "Kiss me." he added, tugging my head back and slanting his lips over mine. This kiss was really the start of our future together. It was the kiss that cemented our engagement and the fact that at some point not to far in the future, we would be husband and wife and that there would be a piece of paper that declared Sam as mine and me as his. It was a rough kiss at first, were I could feel Sam releasing all his previous nerves and then it became soft and tender.

He pulled back from me, making me open my eyes to see that his were still closed and he had a goofy grin on his face. I stroked my fingers over his cheek as he opened them and heaved a happy sigh.

"You didn't even see the ring." he smirked, picking the box back up.

I nibbled my bottom lip, "That's because the ring wouldn't have made a difference to my answer."

"Its tradition." He grinned, opening the box up. I looked down and gasped because the ring was so beautiful. A platinum three stone Tiffany's & Co engagement ring with a diamond band.

"Oh my god." I raised my hand to my chest as I stared at it.

Sam bit his lip, "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I beamed as he took it out of the box and grabbed my left hand, sliding the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. Looking down at my hand, I couldn't believe the way it looked with that ring on it. Everyone who sees me now will know that I belong to Sam and that made my insides tingle."Wow." I murmured.

Sam scrabbled over to the Ipod dock on the kitchen counter and pressed play. The music started playing loudly and I smiled when I recognised the song. He pressed against me, his fingers curled around my hips as mine went to fiddle with the hair at the back of his neck.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again. _

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

We swayed together, our foreheads resting against each others.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

Sam twirled me around before pulling me close again, his hand slipping around to spread out against my lower back, his fingers brushing the swell of my backside. His eyes still held mine and his teeth worried his bottom lip. I slid my hand up into his hair and licked my own lips.

"Love you." I whispered, "So much."

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

He smiled softly, the light from the candles glittering across his skin, giving the deep russet and warm glow. "I love you. You are mine, forever."

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"Is this why you've been edge this past week?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded, "Yep, I wasn't sure what you would say."

I looked at him as though he was crazy, "You knew I would say yes, surely."

"Nope, I couldn't stop that niggling feeling that you wouldn't want it."

I shook my head "you big idiot" I said before capturing his lips with my own. We pulled way gasping He wasted no time and started kissing on my neck. I tilted my head further to the side as he ran his lips up and down the column of my throat. His teeth scraping my skin. I bit my lip as he licked a wet line from the base of my throat to my chin, then reached up and pressed his lips to my own.

I moaned and pressed against him, letting my lips slide over his. He whimpered as I held myself that tiny bit away from him, only allowing him soft touches. He whimpered a second time and I gave In, parting my lips enough for him to slide the tip of his tongue inside. But he wasn't having that. he grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and pressed my lips harder against his and forcing his tongue up at the same time. His tongue plunged into my mouth and curled around my own.

Suddenly he gripped my ass to keep me from falling and hooked my legs around his waist and stumbbled back a few steps. Setting me down on the edge of the large table to the side of the kitchen.

"The table?" I asked unsure.

He smirked against my lips, "Yeah, why not?"

"Men." I giggled as his lips attacked my neck again and his hands fiddled with the hem of my top, fisting it and pulling it over my head. I shook my hair out and slid Sam's shirt off of his shoulders. I ran my fingertips over the firm muscle of his pecs.

"Mmm, baby. You're tasty." he smirked as he nipped my shoulder. His hands went to the button of my jeans, undid them and shimmied them down my legs, leaving me in my black and red lace underwear.

He headed straight for the back clasp of my bra and unclipped it, sliding the straps down my shoulders and taking it off, flinging it across the room.

His lips ran over my collarbone, sucking and licking. No doubt leaving marks, he liked to do that whenever he could. His hands moved up my sides to cup my breasts, he brushed his thumb over my nipples, causing them to rise for him. He groaned and licked a trail to my right breast, fastening his mouth around my nipple and swirling his tongue around it.

I arched up into him as my hand cupped the back of his head, holding him there. I moaned and whimpered as his tugged roughly. Biting my lip as he moved to the other breast. He bit down on my nipple and then eased the sting by sucking wetly, smoothing his tongue over my skin.

I gasped and arched and jerked as he moved lower, scattering kisses over my stomach, swirling his tongue around my navel and then trailing wet kisses down to my hips. Nipping on my hip bones, he curling his fingers over the band of my panties and pulled them down my legs. My scent filled the room instantly, it was like a dam had broken between my legs, my juices dripping onto the table.

Sam growled and his eyes became black pools of lust. He shoved my thighs apart roughly, so that I felt the stretch of my muscles pulling. He delve between my thighs and drew my pussy into his mouth, sucking strongly so that I cried out loudly, arching my back right up in the air and lifting my buttocks from the table. Sam growled and flung an arm over my hips, keeping them down so the he could continue devouring my softest, most sensitive area.

"Oh, fuck, Sammy…mmm, more." I moaned my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

He looked up at me through his lashes and smirked, "Hold yourself open for me, baby." he purred.

I leant back on one hand and moved the other down my body, spreading my pussy for him. He laid a gentle kiss on my clit, swirling his tongue around it and then sucking. I cried out just as he plunged his tongue inside of me. Stabbing deep. I screamed this time as he moved his tongue inside me, lapping at my wet pussy.

I looked down at him through hooded eyes, and assessed the entire scene. Me spread out on the dining room table, buck naked as he knelt before me, still half dressed and obviously revelling in my loss of control. I tried to care but I really couldn't. Especially when he removed his tongue to lick long and slow along my pussy and pressed deeper, his tongue flicking my bud, hard, over and over. I screamed his name as my orgasm ripped through my body and he began sucking and licking at the juices of my release. The actions sent strong aftershocks pulsing throughout my body, making my thighs shake violently.

My head fell back as I tried to catch my breath, a drop of sweat rolled down my neck and down between my breast and over my stomach before Sam licked it from me as he pulled me up so I was sitting.

"God, baby, you taste so sweet and so smooth when your juices slide down my throat like that. Better than anything in the world." he groaned. I moved my hands to the button of his tented jeans and undid it, jumping off the table and turning us around so he was leaning against it. I pulled his jeans down his legs and knelt down as he stepped out of them.

I licked my lips as I looked up at his cock, jutting out from his hip as hard as marble. I wrapped my hand around it and pumped a few times, the load guttural groan he emitted was enough to whet my appetite.

"Mmm, so thick, baby. God, your so hard and hot. Mouth-watering." I purred, sliding my other hand up his thigh and up his stomach, soft, tickling touches. I smiled as his muscles bunched and clenched beneath my touch.

I took my hand away from his cock and wrapped it around his thigh and I scattered kissed over his stomach. I nipped his hip and licked at different places. I moved my lips down to place wet kisses on his hips and his thighs, wanting him to tell me what he wanted instead of me just giving it to me.

I kissed real close to his twitching cock and he thrust forward, piercing the air. I smiled against his skin.

"Baby?" he whined.

I looked up at him, "Tell me what you want."

He groaned "Please, suck me, please." he whispered.

"I said _tell _me, not ask me. And a little louder would be nice, sweetie." I kissed his hip again as he glared at me a little. I just smiled innocently, and then he shoved his hand into my hair and directed me to his hardness.

"Suck my cock." he gritted as I smirked, getting hot all over, and flicked my tongue out to lick the pearly bead of precum that had gathered at the tip. His entire body jerked.

"Yummy" I bit my lip and he looked down at me and moaned. His eyes hooded and dark.

I leant forward again and licked along the underside of his cock, flicking up tongue up at the lip of the head, hitting his sweet spot.

"I'm not gunna last long if you keep this up." he groaned out between clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll get you hard again. Just let go." I said confidently, just wanting him to enjoy this as much as he could.

He panted and the hand on my head, fisted gently in my hair. I sucked hard on the engorged head of his length. He sucked in a sharp breath as I bobbed my head up and down his cock, sucking hard the way he liked it and set my hands on his hips, looking up at him. He thrust further into my mouth, so I relaxed my throat and moved forward, taking him down my throat as far as I could as I cupped his tight sac and squeezed gently.

I pulled back and licked along his cock again from base to tip. His moans and groans and whimpers egging me on. I sucked on the head and swirled my tongue around it. His stomach muscles tensed and he gritted out.

"Sarah-Jane." I usually hated my full name but damn was that hot.

I knew this meant that he was close, so I sucked harder and then plunged deep. He growled, his cock swelling in my mouth as his body jerked and shook and his release filled my mouth. I swallowed hungrily, moaning at the delicious, salty taste of him. He jerked even more.

I didn't stop what I was doing. I continued to suck and pump his softened cock. Cleaning of any of his seed with my tongue and scattered kisses around the base and his hips. One of my hands caressed his balls, gently squeezing and rolling the skin as the other slid up and ran across his stomach and back down to pump him. In only a few minutes he was hard again to the point of bursting. The sight causing a gush of wetness between my thighs.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head to mine. Our lips moved in sync as our tongues danced together. He pulled back and ran his hands through my hair.

I reached over and grabbed his jeans pulling the condom out of the back pocket and tore to wrapper off. I rolled it on.

"Lay back and the table. I wanna be on top." I said, pushing him back. He shifted onto the table and laid out flat, cockily folding his arms behind his head.

I giggled and crawled on over him, my knees settling either side of his hips. I leant down and kissed his lips, trailing them down his jaw and over his chest. Humming in pleasure I sat back on his thighs, his hard cock standing up between my legs and resting against my stomach.

I watched his chest rising and fall rapidly, his jaw clenching and his eyes hooded. I rose up and let the tip of his cock brush my dripping slit. My womb clenched as I slowly lowered myself down, allowing only a little of him to breach my entrance. I put my hands on his hips and held tight so that he couldn't buck or thrust up, I hoped but with my human strength that would properly fail, as I continued to torture him. Taking my time, sinking down little by little.

"Baby please." he gasped, looked down at himself, watching my slow descent on his cock and wanting more.

I smiled and wiggled, he slipped in further but he still wasn't even half way in. He groaned.

I slammed down the rest of the way and we both cried out. I threw my head back as I began bouncing up and down his cock. Taking him balls-deep and then sliding up until only the tip was inside of me and then slamming down again.

"Ah, so good…fuck…" I moaned, I leant back, bracing myself by putting my hands on his thighs.

"So, fucking, tight…always so tight." he gritted, thrusting up, he gripped my hips in his hands and slammed me down even harder than before. "That's it baby, bounce on my cock, yeah, like that." he groaned.

I moaned at his words.

I arched my back so far that my hair tickled his thighs and my breast thrust up, the hard peaks of my nipple piercing the air. His hands came up to squeeze and caress my breasts, he pinched and tugged at my nipples, making me cry out.

I stopped bouncing and rotated my hips, grinding on him, his pelvis rubbed my clit and made the pressure build in my stomach.

"I'm gunna come." I breathed.

He grabbed my hips again and began thrusting hard as I held on, my breast swaying with the movement. "Me too, baby." he bit between clenched teeth.

He went harder and harder until I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed his name as my walls clenched hard with one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had. He growled and slammed me down, filling me to the hilt as his rode out his own climax. My walls milking him.

Just we were catching our breath, the legs of the dining room table gave out and we went crashing to the ground. Luckily the table-top stayed whole and we landed fine. The force sending me forward, my breasts colliding with the wall of his chest and he slid out of me. I busted out laughing, hiding my head in his shoulder as his frame shook with laughter.

"Now we need a new table" I giggled.

"There is no way I'm throwing this table out after that. I'll glue the legs back on." he huffed. I laughed harder, gasping for breath when I was done.

"What are we going to do with this mess?" I asked, giggling still. He was about to reply when pained howl filled the air. He smiled sadly at me kissing me on the cheek before putting on his cut-offs. He picked me up and put me on the living room sofa and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Sorry baby." he whispered before walking out of the door. I sighed and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**P POV (Paul) an hour earlier**

"Not one more word Paul!" my mom shouted.

"bu-" I started before she cut me off.

"no but's Paul, Jared is with Sam doing work for the council nothing else, they are both very respected among the council. So is Sam's girlfriend. So not one more word about it being a cult! Do you under stand?" she yelled pointing a wooden spoon at me from across the counter.

"yes ma'am" I said looking down at the table. " I'm going for a walk." I got out of my chair and gave my mom a kiss before going outside. I walked down the street and toward the beach I walked up and down the length of beach just thinking. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and check the time 7pm _Fuck! I gotta get home. _I decided even thought the walk wasn't long I would walk threw the forest. I headed over to the forest and started walking my mom's words echoed though my head.

_Jared is with Sam doing work for the council nothing else, they are both very respected among the council. So is Sam's girlfriend. _

_Psttt, work yer right drugs more like it._ This whole thing with Jared was getting fucking annoying, _I mean_ _how could he just ditch me and Leah like that? And to go with Sam? After everything he did to Leah? God I needed to hit something._

Without thinking I punched a tree with all my strength I closed my eyes hearing a crunching sound and waiting for the pain to shoot up my hand, only it didn't. I opened my eyes and looked at the tree there was a huge hole thought it. I looked at the tree then to my hand and did this several times. _Man I knew I was strong but that strong? _I shook my head. _I think I'm going crazy._

I continued to walk to my house the moon was hardly visible behind the trees. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone out and used the light to guide me. I pulled my hand up to my face the wipe the sweat off of my forehead.

_Wait Sweat? _I raised my hand to my forehead again and yet again there was a blanket of sweat. _What the hell? I've been walking for what five minutes? _The air around me got hotter my hands became clammy and I felt as tho I had a fever.

My heart throbbed in my chest and pulsed in my ears. Fury consumed me so much I started to shake. I had never been this angry before. It seemed stupid, but the rage outweighed common sense. My fever consumed me right down to my bones. It felt like I was on fire, and the shaking became uncontrollable.

New sensations rippled through me. I shook with rage, but my skin felt like something inside me was tearing me apart. The sensation moved from my skin to my muscles and through my inner core. My body felt like it was bursting, and I wondered if the fever caused these delusions or if I was dying. The explosion only lasted a second, but it felt like an eternity. When it subsided my body was not my own. My shape felt foreign and much larger than what it had been. The top of my head bumped the branches on the trees. The ground looked further away, not knowing how I had become so big or what shape my body had taken. Luckily the shaking had stopped but I could still feel the heat from the flames burning inside my skin. Then there came the anger, raging even more than before.

I was terrified and as I spoke the fear gripped me tighter. Instead of words a hideous pain filled howling sound came from deep somewhere in the forest. I stepped forward and the leaves on the ground shook slightly from the minute movement. The fear grew as each second passed. I reached for my cell phonw which had fell out of my hand, but my hand was no longer human. A clawed paw replaced my long fingers. I glanced down at the rest of my body discovering Silvery fur instead of skin and a shape I didn't understand. Cries of frustration built up inside me but came out like terrified yelps.

My confusion grew. I cried out from my own panic, but again the noise was just a broken yelp. I turned around just in time to see two wolves walk out of the forest there huge!

_**That's what she said.**_ A voice inside my head snickered

**Jared, it's no time for joke's.** Another voice said.

_**Sorry Sam, I couldn't resist**. _Jared said _Wait Jared? And Sam?_

**_Yep were werewolves._ **Jared replied **_like you_**_._

_Jared?_ I thought looking toward the brown wolf, it nodded it's head and I sprung shouting curse's in my head hell bent on ripping him a new asshole.

**PAUL,ENOUGH! **Sam yelled, the black wolf which was obviously Sam knocking me of Jared and to the forest floor. I tried to get up to attack Jared again but I felt like chains were holding me back preventing me from lunging at him again.

**_Alpha order_ **Jared muttered, getting up off the ground and shaking his fur out.

_Alpha Order? _I asked in confusion. They went on to explain the legends again and why we are what we are, the reason Jared stayed away from me and Leah, imprinting, why Sam left Leah, how Sarah-J actually got her scars, the treaty and the cold ones.

We then spent the next five hours trying to get me to phase back but it seemed my anger issues were not helping. Another few hours later I had managed to phase back only to find myself buck naked on the forest floor, before Sam chucked a pair of cut-offs at me. I walked over to my phone and checked my phone _7am_.

"hey Sam I almost forgot what did Sarah-J say?" Jared asked as we walked toward Sam's house.

"Say about what?" I asked kicking a rock with my foot.

"I asked Sarah-J to marry me." Sam said a goofy smile playing on his lips.

"And..." prompted Jared

"She said Yes." Sam said a smile finally creeping onto his face.

"Congrats dude." Jared said clapping Sam on the back. I muttered a congratulation. It wasn't long before we reached the front door to Sam's. Sam reached for the door handle but paused to look back at me.

"Can you control your self?" he asked obviously worried about me hurting Sarah-J the way he had. I nodded. "and can you not stare at her it kinda..." he continued lost for words.

"it's ok dude, I get it. It pisses you off right?" I asked

"yer it does." Sam muttered opening the door. The house was the same except for pictures hung on the walls and there was more décor.

"Baby?" Sam called

"Kitchen!" a soft voice called. We walked into the kitchen and I saw who judging from Sam and Jared's memories was Sarah-J. She was leaning against the counter reading a book she wore a pink off the shoulder top which showed off her D-cup breasts perfectly it was paired with a pair of grey leggings and some Uggs the same shade of pink as her top. She had ice blue eyes that went beautifully with her blonde curls, pouty lips and russet skin, 4 deep scars lined the right hand side of her face but didn't make her look ugly some how they made her even more beautiful. This was the first time I had actually seen her fully the first two where from a distance and the third I was half out of it after getting my ass handed to me on a silver platter by Jared.

I watched Sam walk up to her and give her a kiss on the lips before kissing her scars three times something I had seen him do before.

"Baby, This is Paul he phased this morning." Sam said nodding his head in my direction.

"it's lovely to meet you Paul Jared has told me a lot about you." she said turning her attention to me and holding out her hand.

"nice to meet you too." I said stepping forward to shake her hand. Jared went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to where Sam's giant kitchen table was I turned around only to find the table on the ground. The top wasn't damaged but the legs had obviously fallen off.

"What happened to the table?" Jared asked turning toward Sam and Sarah-J.

"nothing." Sam said grinning as Sarah-J buried her face into his side a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Ewwww! Gross guys!" Jared yelled backing away from the table finally coming to the conclusion that the reason the table had broke was because Sam and Sarah-J had properly fucked on it.

"you are so buying another table" Jared said shuttering.

"Fuck no!" Sam yelled "no way am I getting rid of that table after what happened. I'm gluing the legs back on!"

"You expect us to sit there?" Jared asked staring at Sam.

"yes, yes I do." Sam said smiling.

"don't worry Jared." Sarah-J said bringing her face out of Sam's side "I'll get some bleach from the cupboard and clean the table with it if that helps."

"yes it would help, but make sure you use the whole bottle." Jared muttered shuttering again. Sam Sarah-J and I all burst out laughing at the look on his face.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Sarah-J detached herself from Sam's arms and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. With my wolf hearing I could hear what the person on the other side of the phone was saying, Not that I needed to because the other person was shouting.

"_SARAH-JANE ELIZABETH WINTERS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN TO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN LA PUSH?"_ a female voice screeched down the phone. Sarah-J pulled the phone away from her ear and took a deep breathe before putting the phone back to her ear and answering.

"Emily...I can Explain."

* * *

**Cliff hanger :D Mwhahahahahahah i feel so evil.**

**The song is called **_Everything By Lifehouse _**i love the song and i think it's perfect for them so it is now **officially** there song ;)**

**REVIEW! **

**P.s - You can PM me if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see happen in the story :) **

**Spolier :-:-: the next chapter is called EMILY**


	13. Chapter 11 Emily

**Hello Readers... Sorry i haven't updated in a week or so but ive been sick :(**

**thank you all for the story reviews and favourtie story ECT as great as they are they arn't reviews :( so keep ALL of them coming :D**

**so here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer - i don't own twilight :(**

_

* * *

Previously on One glance changes everything -_

**P POV (Paul) **

_"SARAH-JANE ELIZABETH WINTERS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN TO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN LA PUSH?" a female voice screeched down the phone. Sarah-J pulled the phone away from her ear and took a deep breathe before putting the phone back to her ear and answering._

S-JPOV (Sarah-J)

"Emily... I can Explain." I whispered.

"_**I'm Listening**_**"** she growled

"what do you know?" I asked shakily.

" _**Everything, Leah rang me and hour ago crying, Sarah-Jane crying**_**."** she gritted._ Sarah-Jane she used my full name she knows how much I hate it._

"I-i- don't know what to say, what you want me to say" I whispered tears clouding my vision.

" **I want you to explain to me why Leah is calling you a home wrecking whore. Who has stolen one of her best friends and her ****f****iancée****, who **_**you**_** are now marrying. While in the process found the time to get mauled by a bear"** she growled out.

" It's not how it sounds." I whispered a tear slipping down my cheek.

" **Well it sounds really bad to me Sarah-Jane." **she said sighing **"look I don't want to get in the middle of this so you can explain it to me later."** was all she said before I herd the line go dead. I put the phone back in its cradle before resting my elbows on the counter and burring my face in my hands tears slipping down my cheeks. I felt two arms elope me and the front door close.

"It's ok" Sam whispered turning me in his arms so he could bury his face in my hair.

"It's not" I whispered. Clutching at him desperately. He picked me up a walked up the stairs toward our room. He stripped the covers back and got in pulling me closer and stoking my back. I cried for what seemed hours until my tears ran dry and I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up Sam was getting back into the bed.

* * *

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." he whispered pulling me to his chest.

" it's fine." I said with a yawn. "what time is it?"

"2pm." he said nuzzling the top of my head.

"Do you know what would be really great right now?" I asked

He pulled back so I could see his face and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"A long soak in our huge tub." I smirked and he chuckled, realising I wasn't ready to talk about what happened earlier yet.

"Its done. Come on." he took my hand and pulled me out of the bed and toward the bathroom.

I sat down on the sink counter as he turned the taps on, shoving the plug in. He turned to me, hands on his narrow hips, an eyebrow raised. He looked me up and down.

"Strip, woman!" he commanded, a tingle of pleasure ran down my spine at his tone.

"Sir, yes, Sir." I saluted and pulled my t-shirt off and chucked it at him, laughing when it landed on his head. I toed my Uggs off which I had now realised I had slept with them on, and kicked them towards the door. He was just pulling his shirt off went I rid myself of my leggings, but kept my underwear on.

He was fully naked before he realised. Raising an eyebrow at me again, he gave me another once over, his eye darkening when he took me in.

"More. Take them off…please." he said.

I smirked, "You take them off."

A growl rumbled from deep within his chest, erupting from between his teeth. He barrelled towards me, coming fast. I waited, still smirking. He reached out and _ripped _my bra from my body. The black nylon tearing like paper. The matching panties suffered the same terrible fate.

"Hey, they weren't cheap." I giggled as his hands rested on my bare hips.

"I'll buy you new ones. Oh, yeah…I'll definitely buy you new ones." he whispered, his lips brushing my ear. He lifted me from the counter and placed me into the hot water. I sighed as the warmth covered my skin. He slid in behind me, put his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest, his legs bent either side of my hips.

I rested my forearms on his thighs and tapped my fingers on his knees.

"Mmm, so good." I rolled my neck, easing the aches, meaning I had slept funny.

"Are you ok?" Sam breathed against my neck. His hands ran up and down my stomach.

"Yeah, just achy."

"Hmm, lets see what I can do." he drawled, moving his hands to my neck and began messaging my muscles. I moaned.

"That's it." I sighed, exposing my neck, so that my chin was resting right down on my chest. I groaned again as he placed a kiss on my nape.

"Mmm, honey. You're so beautiful." he mumbled. I could feel his hard cock against my lower back. I ground back into him just to hear his guttural groan and I wasn't disappointed.

"Lets get out." I mumbled, he hummed in agreement and once again lifted me from the tub, this time bridal style. He didn't bother with drying off, he just wandered straight into the bedroom and chucked me on the bed. Watching me with interest as I bounced on the mattress.

"I'm going to get the sheets wet." I complained, the droplets from my skin were leaving damp patched on the silk.

A slow smirk stretched his lips, "Good" he crawled onto the bed and held himself over me.

I bit my lip as I looked up at him, he leant down and took possession of my mouth. His satin soft lips brushed gently against mine before he applied some pressure. His fingers tunnelled into my hair and my hands went around his back to feel the muscles clench and release under my touch.

We opened for each other, my tongue sliding in the slickness of his mouth. His own tongue make broad, hot strokes. One of his hands came down to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing my skin.

He lowered his body so that we were flush against each other, his hard chest pressed against my breasts and one of my legs in between his thighs.

"Baby" he groaned as his lips left mine with a nice wet sound and he tailed kisses across my jaw and down my neck, he nipped hard making me gasp.

The hand that was one my cheek ran down and cupped my breast, he brushed his thumb across my nipple, making it pucker. I arched into his touch with a moan.

He detached his mouth from my neck and brought his knees up by hips, he sat up, straddling my waist. He brushed his fingers over my stomach before his attention went back to my breast. Kneading my flesh, he leant forward and blew his breath over my erect nipples.

I bit my lip as I tried to keep my eyes open so that I could look at him, seeing the pleasure on his face even though it was I who was receiving the most. He licked the hard, pink tip of my right breast, stroking his tongue over it and then tugged gently with his teeth.

"Nnggg" escaped my mouth as he tortured me, switching to my neglected breast and repeating the licks and bites. "Mmm, Sammy"

As much as I loved this, I wanted to give him pleasure first. I wanted to sate him. I needed to satisfy him before I received any more pleasure.

I flung my leg over his hip and rolled so that I was atop him. He looked a little shocked and then narrowed his eyes in frustration. I guess he's feeling the same thing I am. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to the punch.

"Shhh, baby. Let me, I want this." I moan headily against the skin of his neck.

As my breath fell onto his smooth, russet skin he whimpered loudly, I tried to keep my smiled hidden as I kissed down his chest, leaving a wet trail behind as my tongue flicked over his skin. I reached his nipple, circled it with my tongue and then fastened my lips over it, taking the hard bud between my teeth and grazed my tongue over it so that his breath left in a whoosh.

I smiled in triumph. "Slide up the bed, honey." I motioned for him to sit by the headboard, leaning against the pillows so that he could watch what I did to him. He followed my lead eagerly, scooting up with my still in his lap, his cock settled against my wet pussy.

Once he was comfortable I resumed my kisses, taking it from his navel, gentle kisses around his hips. Watching his cock jerk every time my lips brushed his skin.

I reached down and cupped his sac, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw tightened, the ripped muscles of his abs constricted. My hair tickled his thighs as I placed a wet kiss on the tip of his marble cock. The first time I had seen him naked I had briefly wondered how anyone could be that large and still be able to walk in a straight line instead of losing balance all the time but then passed it off with the answer of practice.

I licked long and slow like from base to tip. His fingers tangled in my hair, fisting but he made no move to glide me, just _holding on_. I repeated the action twice more, letting my teeth brush over the velvet skin, real gently, every now and then.

"More, more, baby." he bit the command out through clenched teeth.

I closed my mouth over the head of his cock, curling my tongue around to the sensitive spot on the underside of the swollen head, tasting the salt and sex that leaked from his tip. His growl of approval reverberated around the room and he arched up, thrust deeper into my mouth.

"_Sarah-Jane__"_

I sunk down further, taking him as deep as I could, gripping the rest that I couldn't fit in. I moaned deep in the back of my throat and felt his balls tighten under my hand as the vibrations flowed through his sensitised skin.

"Fuck…Sarah-J, baby…_fuggghh" _his groan triggered a wash of liquid heat between my thighs. He watched, his head resting on a pillow, as his cock slid between my lips, his eyes dark and hooded.

He thrust up, cursing softly, I flicked my tongue across that one spot under the lip of his broad head again. Sliding my mouth up and down his cock, tightening my lips around him and grazing my tongue over all the spots that made him emit a guttural growl or seductive moan.

All the while I kept my other hand on his balls, squeezing gently and rolling the skin slightly. I released him from my mouth for a minute so the I could pepper kisses across his tight sac, he let out a groan from between his teeth and clenched his hand in my hair harder.

"Baby…I'm close…so…" he gritted, breathing harshly.

I plunged him back into the warm, wetness that my mouth could offer, squeezed the base of his cock, just as he yelled out I let go, he thrust up hard and spilled jet after jet of his hot release down my throat. I swallowed everything hungrily, savouring the taste of him.

Pulling back, I laid a sloppy kiss on his tip and then kissed my way back up his body, finishing with a gentle touch of his lips.

"You killed me, Baby. You fucking killed me. I think I need to lie down" he murmured.

I giggled, "You are laying down, honey."

He looked around with glazed over eyes, "I am?" he nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah."

He inhaled deeply, "Mmmm, you smell so good. So hot."

He grabbed my hips and pushed my over, settling on top of me. I knew I was in trouble when his fingers sunk into the drenched folds of my pussy.

**SPOV (Sam)**

If I though I died when Sarah-J tortured me with her sinful lips…her wicked mouth, it was nothing compared to what I felt when I touched her slit. She was so wet for me that I had to grind my teeth together in order to stop from letting out an animalistic growl that the whole of La Push would have heard.

Instead I let smaller growls roll out from between my teeth so that she would know that every part of me…human and animal, wanted her. Would have her just as she would have me. But for now all that matter was tasting her, inhaling her, loving her.

I kissed down her chest, taking my time with her breasts, suckling, nipping and licking. My fingers stroked along her pulsing entrance, she jumped when I pushed my fingers into her to find her bud with lazy strokes.

"Sam." she gasped, arching her body off the bed, I flung my arm over her hips and pinned her to the bed. She continued to writhe as much as she could.

I kissed wetly down the flat expanse of her stomach, swirling my tongue around her bellybutton before resuming my journey. Scattering kisses over her hip bones, trailing my tongue over the silky, russet skin.

She whimpered, the sound sent shivered of pleasure down my spine. I couldn't wait to have her shatter in bliss, to have her weeping in pleasure like I had so many times before. I pushed my hand further against her, sliding my fingers deep inside so that she gave a breathy moan.

I kissed the tops of her thighs as I worked her pussy, using my free hand to push her legs far apart, exposing her glistening lips to my heated gaze. She was so beautiful. Her bare pussy was so tempting it took all my control not to dive in and devour her.

I curled my fingers inside of her and revelled in the loud sob she emitted. Her scent was driving me mad, that alone revived my cock until it was throbbing and heavy with need for her. She lifted her hips again, so I smacked the side of her bottom and was rewarded with a wash of hot cream that covered my fingers and the flare of arousal in her eyes.

"Damn, baby. So wet for me." I barked. She mewled and whimpered in response.

I removed my fingers and sucked the juices from them. Moaning at the spicy, delicious taste of my Sarah-Jane. I licked my lips and lowered my head for another taste of heaven. Placing a kiss on her cleft. She yelled out.

I licked along her slit, long sweeps, her head fell back and her spine curled, thrusting her breasts high into the air. Perfect, utterly perfect. I kept going, dragging deeper and deeper until I got the real honest-to-God taste of her.

My eyes rolled back into my head as I swallowed her honey. More, I need more. I pushed her thighs open more and kissed her again, before lollipopping her, flattening my tongue out and trolling up nice and lazylike.

I latched on to her , drawing on her core in a rhythmic sucking. She was thrashing around now, mumbling incoherent rushed words. I could tell she was close and couldn't wait for her to come apart.

I pulled away and then flicked her bud gently, taking it between my teeth and grazing my tongue over it. She cried out and —

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J) **

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

my eyes snapped open _Fuck!_ I screamed silently. Sam groaned and rested his forehead on my stomach.

"we better get that." I sighed moving to get up off the bed. Sam groaned again before getting up and putting on some cut-offs and a T-shirt. I pulled on a top, some shorts and tied my hair up before walking down the stairs Sam trailing behind me a slight glare on his face.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"_COMING!" _I shouted. I heard Sam mutter something under his breath before walking into the kitchen it sounded a little like he said _I wish_. I shook my head and walked to the door.

"Hel-...Emily..." I said as I opened the door.

"Sarah-Jane, we need to talk." was all she said before walking into the house and sitting on the sofa. I closed the door and went to sit on the sofa next to her, angling my body toward her. She turned, her eyes tracing the scars on my face.

"I wasn't expecting you Emily."

"Well I said we would talk later." she said the corner of her lips pulling up the slightest bit.

"But still.." I mused staring at the floor

"Why are you Doing this Sarah-Jane?" she whispered, my eyes snapped to hers.

"Emily... I know how this looks but it not like that." I muttered

"Then what is it like?" she asked

" I wish... I wish that I could tell you. I really do but I can't you just have to trust me." I pleaded

"Why can't you tell me?" she whispered "Is he hurting you? threatening you?"

"no, no, no... it nothing like that I love him Emily."

"So that's suppost to make it alright?" She asked her eyes boring into mine.

"I-" I started before she cut me off.

"Look Sarah-Jane" she sighed resting her hand on top of mine. " I know you, and I know that family is the most important thing to you, and that you would rather die than to hurt someone you loved. Which is why I can't be angry at you, I know something big is happening to make you do this and even though you won't tell me I know your not doing this on purpose. I know it, you know it and deep down Leah knows it too." I nodded a tear slipping down my cheek. " I can't say that I'm happy about what's happening but I trust you Sarah-J, so I will support you with any decision you make. Even if I might not agree with how you make them."

"Thank you" I whispered whipping my tears. " I know this might be a little too much but do you want to met Sam?"

She thought about it for a minute "I think that would be fine."

"Sam! Baby can you come here for a sec?" I called. Sam walked out of the kitchen around a minute later, and walked over and sat next next to me on the couch.

"Sam this is my cousin Emily, Emily this is Sam." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you Emily. I've herd a lot about you." Sam said shaking her hand. Emily was about to respond when the front door opened and Paul and Jared walked in.

"Paul, Jared this is my cousin Emily, Emily this is Paul and Jared." I said pointing each out as I said there names.

"Nice to meet you Emily" Jared smiled. But Emily didn't respond she was to busy looking at Paul. I followed her gaze and almost gasped Paul was looking at Emily like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. But more importantly he was looking at her like Sam looked at me.

"FUCK!" Paul shouted before running out of the door. Sam leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be Back, tell her." he whispered before kissing my cheek and running out of the door after Paul. Jared came and sat next to me on the couch. I turned my gaze toward Emily but her gaze was fixed on the spot Paul had been seconds before.

* * *

" Is he going be ok?" she asked looking at me confusion and worry on her face.

"He's gonna be fine." I said smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked staring at me and cocking her head to the side.

"You can know" I said

"Know what?" she asked still confused.

"Everything"

"Everything?" she asked her eyes widening. I nodded before continuing.

"Do you remember the legends?" I asked

"No Sarah-J, unlike someone." she said looking pointedly at me "I didn't spend every waking moment of my summers learning them off by heart." I chucked as did Jared "But what does that have to do with everything?" she asked her brow scrunching

"Just listen ok?" I asked. She nodded once signalling for me to continue.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," I said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. First, we were spirit warriors."

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha_was _the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed - never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited tamely for his return - to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh Interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."

"That was the story of the spirit warriors," I said taking a deep breath. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

* * *

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before - a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it,"

"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

"The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone - there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached

manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

"A bigger coven came, and Some peoples own great-grandfathers - like Paul, Jared and Sam's - prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted." I finished and looked into Emily's eyes.

"There true Emily, all of them, Sam and the boys turn into wolves –_ werewolfs –_ but then there's the legend of imprinting. Imprinting is when a Wolf finds there soul mate, they would do anything and be anything for them. Nothing else mattters. " Emily at there for a few moments opening and closing her mouth before she finaly spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered

"Because only council members and imprints are aloud to know."

"But I'm not either of those."

"yes you are Emily. You want to know why Sam left Leah for me it's because he imprinted on me and Paul imprinted on you." I said

"I don't even know him! And I don't even know if I believe you yet." she exclaimed jumping out of her seat and pacing around. I turned toward Jared and he nodded his head already knowing what I wanted from him.

"I will show you then." he said getting up, Emily nodded once before following him. I sat there for a few minutes wait for them to come back. I jumped up when I herd the back door open again. I gasped when Jared walked into the room an unconsious Emily in his arms.

"She fainted." he said grinning I giggled before walking into the kitchen to grab a wet dowel and a blanket.

* * *

**Yes i got the legend from ECLIPSE the book :0**

**Review :) please? _* Puppy dog Eyes *_**


	14. AN: SORRY!

**AN: I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Phew...*WIPES FOREHEAD* now that, that's out of the way I can continue with this AN.**

**Again sorry... I know I haven't updated in a long time and if you have checked my profile then you would see I have been putting up stories both one-shot and a chapter fic. I know what your thinking and no I haven't given up on this story.**

**I have been intending to write this next chapter for god knows how long, but sadly I have a very short attention span.**

**I'll give you an insight into what I have been doing -**

**so I go on the computer and open up word fully intent on doing the next chapter, but if im on the computer I have to check my emails to see if I have reviews ECT. **

**Then if i'm on my emails I need to be on facebook, to see what my friend are you to, and if I'm on facebook I have to go on MSN then I get into long convos with my friends and 3hours later I have completely forgotten about the chapter.**

**The next day I won't go on the computer (knowing I won't get anything done) determined to get the chapter done . So I go on my Iphone and go to my notes app, put the title of the chapter ECT. But then I realise I have emails on my phone so I look at those and the same thing that happens on the computer happens when im on my phone (I have Wi-Fi). So again forgotten about the chapter. :(**

**I know your thinking why not hand write it? But sadly I have horrible hand writing and can barley read it so that won't work.**

**Sorry for rambling i'll get it done I swear but it might take some time... bare with me please?**

**Thank you,**

**XxSARBEAR01xX**


	15. Chapter 12 Plans & Kim Pt 1

**OK so i got it Done (finally) enjoy :)**

* * *

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J)**

"Sarah-Jane are you listening to me?"

I looked up from the cake I was icing and over at the table (Sam had glued the legs on, much to Jared's protests) where Emily was sat surrounded by wedding magazines.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I asked

She sighed "Sarah-Jane, I'm starting to think that you don't care about planning your wedding"

"I am into it Emily" I said focusing back on the cake "I just don't want a fuss that's all." I glanced back up to see her gaping at me like I had grown another head. I raised and eyebrow at her.

"Sarah-Jane, this is your wedding. The very thing that every girl has planned and looks forward to since as long as they can remember." she said still looking at me funny. I set my spatula down and walked over to the table flopping down in one of the chairs.

"I know Emily but the big fuss thing isn't me, I don't want a wedding with a hundred guests and flower arrangements. And please stop calling me Sarah-Jane." this time it was my turn to sigh

"sorry, then what do you want?" she asked

"I want...I want to be married on first beach, the sun setting on the horizon" I smiled

"A_ww_... That so romantic" she cooed "but what will we wear? How many people will there be? Is there going to be a reception? If so where? Wha-" she rambled

I cut her off mid sentence "wow girl slow down, one question at a time please."

"ok, what will we wear?" she asked getting her note pad so she could write down details. I thought about it for a second.

"I want, Hawaii themed. You know, flowers in the hair, white dress that reaches my knees. Sam can wear a white short sleeved shirt _-buttons undone-_ cut-offs and no shoes _-for anyone-_ and one of those surfer necklaces." Emily's pen ran furiously over the pad.

"ok what about the wedding party?" she asked looking up at me.

I shook my head "no wedding party, just us and the boys, and maybe an extra if Jared can get a date"

"ok, so it just going to be small. What about your parents?" she asked frowning

"no worries I told my mom and dad at a young age that I was going to get married on first beach and that it would only be 3-4 friends, they understood" Emily chuckled writing it down.

"ok no parents." she smiled "now what are Jared and Paul going to wear?"

We spent hours going over details before the boys got back. I explained everything to Sam to see if it was ok, he was fine with it the only thing he had to say was _I don't care how or where we are married the only thing that matters is that we get to spend the rest of our lives together. _

* * *

**KPOV (KIM)**

I sat in Geography day dreaming, as I usually did in Geography. I couldn't pay attention in this class. It was impossible, not because I was a bad student, or even because I didn't like the subject because I did, or at least I assumed I would if I ever paid any attention to the subject at all.

You couldn't call it my fault, my inattentive attitude was caused by another person, I wouldn't blame him but it was his fault. I was always thinking about him.

Jared Locks. He sat right beside me, Kim Connick. I know Connick. I hated the name. Kim Locks sounded much better, Mrs Kim Locks. Mrs Jared Locks.I really liked how that sounded. I looked over at him, he was practically perfect. No joke. He had beautiful light brown hair that came past his ears that always sat in an immaculate slightly dishevelled way. His eyes were, the type that you could get lost in. His skin was tan and blemish free.

He was also in my English class though our seating wasn't assigned so he didn't sit next to me. Luckily this meant I could get a little bit more work done, unluckily it meant he couldn't speak to me, well speak is stretching it a little. The most he ever said to me was. 'Can I borrow a pen?'; and that was well over 6 months ago.

The weekend was uneventful because of allot of reasons. Firstly, I didn't have any money to go out anywhere even if I did have a life in which I actually did things at the weekends, secondly I was looking after my brother and sister and thirdly my really only friend that I would go out with was Emma who always spent the weekend at her fathers place in Seattle.

I went into school and braced myself for another completely depressing day. As I walked into my English class the room was buzzing with excitement though I had no idea why and it wasn't like anyone was rushing to tell me: Kim, the invisible nobody.

I sat down and doodled in my note pad trying to ignore the disappointment I felt that he wasn't here again. The teacher started the class and called the roll. Only one name caught my interest, even more than my own. How pathetic.

Jared sat quietly staring blankly straight ahead of him. He looked lonely and I resisted the urge to go over and hug him. No I wouldn't, after all I didn't like him anymore, why would I? He didn't like me, he didn't even look at me. I doubted he knew my name. I vowed not to look at him the rest of the day and I even succeeded during lunch, well sort of, it wasn't my fault that I looked at him.

I stopped myself and launched myself into a conversation with Emma, I would not waste my life over Jared Locks, I refused to. That was what my mind said any way my heart still protested and attempted to beat its way out of my rib cage every time I so much as saw his shadow.

I had come to the revelation that I would not stop liking Jared Locks overnight but I would over time. What had happened the last time that I saw him proved to me that there wasn't a purpose in me liking him at all. I would wean myself of Jared Locks and then I would get on with my life. I repeated this to myself over and over again until Geography. I went and sat in my seat, he followed in after and sat down beside me. I didn't even look over. I was so proud of myself.

Everything was going fine, I had actually been doing well in Geography since Jared left and I would keep that up. I was determined to. I thought that I might even be able to until near the end of class Mr. Harod announced that we would be doing a project and would be partnered with the person next to us.

I wanted to cry. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do? Why was the world so cruel!

I turned to look over at Jared after Mr. Harod had finished explaining what we were supposed to do. When I did he looked up and our eyes met. I quickly averted my gaze afraid that I would get lost in it. I hated it! I hated Geography! I hated it all!

**JPOV (Jared)**

After Mr. Harod announced the project I looked over at the girl next to me. She looked up and as our eyes met everything went out of focus. I couldn't understand anything. I stared at her. She was beautiful. I couldn't look away but she did. She stared down at her desk with an impatient frown on her face. She wasn't happy.

I continued to stare at her. Her dark hair went past her shoulder blades, she was so delicate and slender. She was perfect. I then realised that I didn't know her, how could I have not seen her before? How could I have not realised how she was gorgeous. I wanted to touch her, to take her hand, to kiss her. I didn't even know her name! But I knew that I needed her. That I wanted her.

The thoughts were all very slow and I slowly regained my senses to the things around me. She put her head in her hand and groaned a little, she was frustrated and she looked angry. I wanted to make her feel better, I would do anything to see her smile. I tried to think of ways to do so when I realised what the hell I was doing. This wasn't normal. This was weird. This was... and then it dawned on me. It hit me like a heavy ton of bricks. I imprinted on her.

Oh. Crap.

The bell rang and she dived out of the room before I even had a chance to speak to her. I needed to see Sam but I wanted so badly to follow her. I didn't even know her name! I could not believe this! It was supposed to be rare. I wasn't sure how I felt on the imprinting thing, I couldn't not want to be around that girl no matter how much I thought about it. I really needed to talk to Sam.

I left the geography class and the girl was nowhere in sight. It hurt. I couldn't understand it. I wasn't sure I wanted to, but I did want to see her again. I needed to.

As soon as school was over I went straight to Sam's afraid that if I saw the girl again I would have to go up and just touch her to make sure that she was real. I cringed at that image in my head. How weird would it be to have a complete stranger come up to you and touch you. The thought of her feeling uncomfortable made me feel sick at myself and I didn't even know her name!

I told Sam who was confused but was happy about it to an extent. Sarah-J and Emily were thrilled and made extra food to celebrate. I left after dinner to spend some time on my own but I constantly thought of her. I replayed the scene in head over and over again.

She hadn't looked happy. That was an understatement. She looked miserable. Was it my fault? Did I upset her? Was it that bad being partnered with me? All of these questions caused a deep churning in my stomach which didn't leave me.

**KPOV (Kim)**

I could not believe I had been partnered with Jared! When I got home I stood in a daze. I couldn't even look at him. I was so pathetic and spineless. I wanted to get over him, forget him, move on with my life that really only included him. What was I going to do?

Oh get a grip Kim! It's not like you have to speak to him just do the project and then that is it. No. More. Jared. Locks!

The thought of letting him go made me want to cry, not having to talk to him. Getting to look at him without being seen as a stalker thrilled me! I groaned and began to make dinner. It didn't matter how I felt about Jared. 1) He was a complete Jerk, and 2) He would never care for me the way I do him. and if we all moved to the moon and he did decide he liked me it was an obvious lie or something equally valid.

I did my homework and went to bed thinking of that idiot and then condemned myself for thinking of him so much. I would get over him. I was only saying goodbye(Metaphorically of course, I wouldn't go up to him and say good bye) and then stop liking him. Easy. Simple. As good as done. Horrible. Cruel. Never going to happen.

I sighed and eventually drifted to sleep dreading the next day.

In school the next day Emma was (as a good friend should be) completely sympathetic to the situation and really commended me on trying to get over him. Trying being the operative word, unfortunately. Failing would have gone just as good there.

Geography came before I knew it and he was already in his seat, the object of most of my affection and hatred together, making me an emotional wreck at the sight of him. Jared Locks.

He watched me as I sat down and I didn't look over at him until Mr. Harod said that we would be working on the projects during class. I looked over at Jared and saw him looking down at my book. It wasn't even open. He was looking at my name. I knew he wouldn't know it! He caught me staring and I just rolled my eyes at him resisting the urge to cry right there and then just because he didn't know my name. Of course he wouldn't know it. I'm Kim the pathetic nobody.

A silence seemed to stretch on between us, one that I refused to break. Well, when I say 'refused' I mean couldn't, I couldn't even look at him let alone talk to him. I wanted to tell myself that it was because I was so angry with him, but I knew I was telling a big fat lie to myself and decided that it was because I probably didn't even deserve to have him talk to me. He was just too beautiful.

Mr. Harod shot us death glares which seemed to go unnoticed by Jared so I turned towards him to get started, I even had the smallest intention of saying something but doubted I would. I looked up at him and found the strangest expression on his face it was... inexplicably indescribable. But it wasn't bad, the fact that he was looking at me and he didn't look angry, sad, annoyed, disgusted or bored was definitely not a bad thing. That expression was strange though, he wouldn't take his eyes off me and I wondered if there was something on my face.

I looked away from him and shuffled my papers about. "So..." I gathered all of my courage and continued: "...what do you want to do the project on?" I asked.

He shook himself out of a daze and said, "Oh, Kim... Hello." I nearly fell to the floor, I literally had to hold onto the desk. His tone of voice was smooth and caressing and the way he said my name brought a huge rush of blood flow to my cheeks. I couldn't find it in myself to answer so I just stared at him like an idiot. I didn't care if he thought that I was an idiot though because I could have stared at him all day.

He looked down to the sheet of paper and I followed. "How about population distribution in a MEDC or we could do Population change over time in a LEDC. What do you think?"

I shrugged. "I don't mind, either is fine. but, uh, population distribution might be... you know, easier?"

He looked up at me with yet again that unfathomable expression and I wanted to cry with joy. "Sure, what ever you want." He sounded so sincere. We worked on the project for the rest of the class and I didn't look at him at all for the rest of the class. It was much safer that way.

The more time I spent with him the more comfortable I felt and found myself disappointed that I had to leave him. The good thing was that next class the teachers had a meeting so we could go home early which was an even better thing because I didn't have the car today. Mom had to go and visit her mother in hospital in Seattle so we would be walking home today.

When the bell went and we were packing up our books when Jane decided to come over. She threw herself right up into Jared's personal space. "Oh Jared, I feel so sorry for you! Look who your stuck with, Kim the loser. I don't know how you stand it she must be driving you mad, you and I would be so much better together instead of that stupid..." She had obviously said more but I was already out the door by this point not wanting to hear anymore.

Tears again filled my eyes from her comments and Jared's obvious agreement. I was so angry at myself for letting either of them get to me. I contemplated running out of the school before there was a full waterfall on my face when Jared caught up with me.

"Kim, Kim! I didn't mean- I don't think you're, I, I mean that-" He stuttered. I cut him off "Don't bother Jared, As you know, I'm not even in the same moral standards let alone social standards as you and Jane so you can stop wasting your time." I snapped in a bitter and mocking tone and stormed on. I had shocked him into stopping. Yea right, he probably just went to find his friends.

Emma saw the whole thing and walked along side my brisk pace. "You okay?" She asked.

The tears had streamed their way down my face and I hadn't even noticed. '"Yea, I have to go get Cody and Sia and then walk home, Mom's in Seattle."

She nodded knowing that my grandmother was ill. "You want a lift?" she asked smiling at me.

"Thanks Em, but I think I need to clear my head." I gave her a half smile and a hug and walked off the school grounds down to Cody and Sia's school.

**JPOV (Going back abit. In geography class)**

I couldn't believe it, I was so happy to be working with her, to be able to see her again. It was great. I looked down at her book to get her name. It said Kim Connick in neat writing. Kim. It suited her perfectly. My mind didn't do her justice and she was even more beautiful in person. She caught me looking at her name and rolled her eyes. I didn't blame her. I hated myself for not knowing her name, for not knowing her.

When she looked up at me I wanted to stare into her eyes forever no matter how cheesy that sounded. I did. She still looked unhappy about this arrangement and avoided looking at me. I didn't want her to be unhappy about this, especially since I was thrilled. She asked what we should do the project on and it took me a while to answer because her voice was like silk. I wanted to hear her talk more. I said her name. 'Kim.' I loved it. I loved her.

We decided on population distribution and worked on it together. I didn't want the class to end. I was so comfortable around her it didn't make sense.

The bell rang and we packed our things up when Jane walked over to me. She was saying something but they were just meaningless words because I was too busy looking at Kim. Jane obstructed my view so I heard what she was saying, the lies she was saying about Kim. I started to shake madly and saw Kim sprint out the room. I had no doubt that she heard the whole thing and I had done nothing. NOTHING! I ran after her ignoring the shrieks coming form Jane.

When I caught up with her I saw tears in her eyes and I wanted to punch myself. I tried desperately to explain myself.

"Kim, Kim! I didn't mean- I don't think you're, I, I mean that-" I wanted to apologise but couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Don't bother Jared, As you know, I'm not even in the same moral standards let alone social standards as you and Jane so you can stop wasting your time." She said to me as her tears brimmed over. I remembered someone saying that before.

It was the last Friday of school before I changed. Kim had asked me something and Jane had gone off at her. "What makes you think you can talk to him?" Jane's words echoed in my head. The shaking grew worse and I only just made it to the trees before I shifted to wolf form, but the anger didn't subside. No, the more I thought about it the worse I got. How could I have let Jane say anything like that to her? How could I let her believe anything that bimbo said? HOW COULD I?

I was completely sickened at myself. I had upset the most perfect girl in the world. If she hated me I wouldn't blame her. If she never wanted to see me again I wouldn't blame her. If she wanted to hurt me I would let her. I would happily allow it.

Because I had made her cry.

**KPOV**

Walking home was a struggle, I tried desperately hard to keep a calm face and not break down in the middle of the street sobbing but the closer I got to home the harder that seemed to get. The curious and worried glances that I got from Cody and Sia kept me upright at least.

When I was in the house I tried to block everything out, think about homework, TV shows, the colour of the walls would have done but I could not take my mind Of Jared and Jane. They would look like the generic popular couple. As disgusted as I was at the thought because I believe that Jared deserved better than her, in fact I believe he deserved better than most people in our year including myself because I idolised him, I thought that they would make a good popular generic couple.

If that happened that would surely make me go off Jared wouldn't it? I pictured them together and felt sick with jealousy. I couldn't believe I was picturing him with her.

I didn't know what I wanted though. Did I want Jared to get a girlfriend so that I could get over him? Or did I want him to stay single so I could continue liking him without feeling completely jealous and heartbroken? Could I watch him with fall in love with someone else? Did I want to tell him that he liked me and then in our relationship feel completely unworthy and therefore unhappy?

I laughed humourlessly at the last one, that would never happen anyway so it was off the choice list.

I was making dinner and the phone rang. It was my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kim" A hoarse voice said from the other end.

"Mom! Are you going to be home soon? How's grandma?"

"Kim, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, your grandmother has got allot worse...she...ah...Kim, it's...it's...not good..." She broke off with a sob and I felt truly terrible for my mother. If it were me and her I would be at a complete loss, I wouldn't be able to function."So I want you to pack some clothes for all of us and I will come and pick you up and we will stay up here for a while you know? I just, I don't want to leave her..."

"Of course mom, that's fine."

"Okay, thank you Kim, I will come and pick you up in an hour or so. I love you. Bye."

I made the dinner, washed up and packed the clothes we all needed. I texted Emma to say that I wouldn't be in the next day.

My Mom soon came and picked us up and we spent the night in Seattle.

**JPOV**

I was going to go and talk to her as soon as I saw her. I was going to apologise and beg forgiveness. I was going to do anything to make it up to her.

I didn't see her at the beginning so I had to wait until Geography. It was a painful wait and when I was finally in geography I couldn't wait to see her. I hadn't seen her in almost 24 hours. That was such a long time. Too long. I was so worried about what to say to her. What if she didn't listen? What if she didn't care? What if she ignored me? What if she didn't want to talk to me ever again?

The last one made me wince. The thought was too painful. I wouldn't be able to live without hearing her voice. I waited but she never came in. She never showed up. She wasn't in class. Beside me. I couldn't apologise. I couldn't see her. I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't do anything.

I sat the whole class doing absolutely nothing. I couldn't. Not without seeing her. Seeing Kim. My Kim. I couldn't concentrate in any class after that and at lunch I didn't eat anything.

Paul stared at me in shock while wolfing down his own dinner, his packed lunch and my dinner."Dude! she's not been in school for one day! No cause to shut down!" This was all he said as he didn't want me to take my dinner back. I knew he was right. I knew this was stupid. I knew it but I didn't believe it. I could only think about Kim. I didn't even want to think about anything else, unless it included her.

Paul had described me accurately though, I had shut down. It took me ages to try and phase for patrol after school and my thoughts were either completely empty or jumbled up that Sam actually told me to sit this one out. He was sympathetic but told me that I had to get used to it. Especially if Kim did end up wanting nothing to do with me.

I tried to take his advice but I didn't want to get used to a life without her. How could I want something like that? The most cruel thought hit me: What if I would never see her again? I had problems breathing. I couldn't focus on anything. What was I going to do? Sam and Paul didn't understand! How could they! they had Sarah-J and Emily. they would never lose them. But I don't even have Kim to lose. I have nothing. I went to bed without falling asleep at all. I lay awake all night thinking and worrying.

She didn't come into school the next day either and I almost pulled my hair out. I didn't even bother stay in the rest of the day I just skipped class and went back home. I didn't eat anything again and my mother was under the impression that I was ill. My high temperature giving me a great advantage. I couldn't function properly without her. The next day was friday. I didn't sleep again that night and didn't bother go into school. I somehow knew that she wasn't going to be in, like an instinct, a very depressing and painful instinct.

Paul text me to say that she wasn't in and after seeing my sorry state the night before went and asked her friend. I had no idea who this girl was but I would be grateful for any answer.

After school Paul came by and sat on the edge of my couch eating most of the contents of the fridge.

"So what did she say? Who did you ask? Is she coming back?" I bombarded him with questions.

He gave me a look and tried to answer my questions. "Emma something said that it was none of my business where Kim was, and that it wasn't any of my business whether she was coming back or not."

I glared at him. "Paul! tell me you didn't leave it like that!"

"Of course not Jared, I'm your friend aren't I?" I left his question unanswered."Well whatever. I said that Jared wanted to know and then she got really mad and said that you could shove your questions but I came up with the fact that you have a project to do together so she said that she would probably be back soon. Then she stormed off." He finished showing more chips into his mouth.

"That's all? She will be back soon? That's it? That's not very helpful Paul! How soon is soon? A day? A week? Two weeks?" My voice broke at the end and Paul gave me a 'Man-you're-crazy' look and then made his excuses to leave.

What was I going to do? I slept that night only because of exhaustion.

**KPOV**

"Kim, you have missed enough school and I know you're not happy here for ...because of, well, numerous reasons...so you should go back home. Take the car and you can come and pick us up whenever...we, ah, whenever we need to okay?" That was what my mother had said to me this morning while we were at my grandmothers house. She was still in hospital and I was going crazy.

I was driving home now and I couldn't wait. I didn't like Seattle, the most obvious reason being the murders that were taking place recently but that wasn't biggest reason, it wasn't because of the school work I had missed as I could easily get caught up and as much as I hated myself for it, It wasn't all to do with my grandmothers illness either. Although that was a big part, I couldn't feel happy in Seattle, I had no reason to. It was the same for my mother.

I couldn't wait to get away from the sadness because of how it depressed me, My granny and I were not very close, she was very forgetful and often got me mixed up with cousins and we had nothing in common. The reason that I really couldn't wait to get home because I wanted to see Jared. And I hated myself for wanting to see him when he was just so damn perfect and out of my league and I hated myself for wanting to see him when my family was in so much pain.

But I needed to see him. I knew how stupid that sounded, of course I did. I didn't know him all that well but I felt an aching pain in the pit of my stomach when I was away from him. It hurt like hell. It was always there eating away at me and the longer I was away the worse it got. I barely ate. I was going crazy, this obsession I had with him had to stop. I unfortunately didn't know how to stop it. I wasn't even sure that I believed that I wanted it to stop. That was the most pathetic part.

I drove for hours without stopping worrying about my mental stability. It was not normal to like someone like this, not when you didn't really know them and especially not when they thought more of the dirt on the bottom of their shoes than they thought of you.

There wasn't much point in going home yet, I wouldn't see him until Monday and it was only Saturday. When I got home around 2pm I got changed and text Emma to get the work I had missed.

**'Hey! I'm glad ur bak. hw r things?'**

'Ok, been betr. wat did I miss?'

**'lots. come 2 cafe nd I will tell u. my treat. meet abot 4?'**

'Ok.c u then. xx =]'

I didn't normally go out but since I was on my own I could, I didn't have to stay and watch Sia and Cody. I watched TV and then left for the cafe. I was there a bit early. I ordered a coke and sat down in a booth hidden from everyone else in the cafe thinking, of course, about Jared.

**JPOV**

Around 2 O' clock I felt better. I didn't know why. It didn't feel like I had gotten used to it but the pain in my stomach had ceased a little. The itching to see Kim was still as strong as it was when I was around her. Then I realised that I was starving and Paul had eaten just about everything in our house. That was the last time I would ever have him into my house. I text him complaining and he told me to meet him at the cafe and I told him that he was paying.

I walked into the cafe before 4 and I felt immediately better as soon as I entered it. It wasn't anything special, it was loud and there was a child crying non stop with a frustrated mother trying to calm her other two children running around and there was a huge spill along the walkway that hadn't been cleaned up yet. It wasn't really even nice it was just that it was really the only place around that you could go to, but it had such a calming effect on me, maybe it was because I knew that I was going to get food.

Paul eventually came in looking very smug, as he always did, he had the kind of ego that was always pleased with itself. I would never know why, there certainly wasn't any reason why Paul should be pleased with himself. He never did anything productive.

We ordered and he rambled on about something. I only listened to him when I heard him say 'Kim.'"Wait what?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at me. Kim's friend just walked in through the door." I looked over and a girl was standing looking around for someone, she spotted them in the booths and walked over to them out of my line of sight.

"Oh." I said. "Who's she with?"

"No idea." Paul replied. Our order was called and he went up to collect it. I sat thinking about Kim. I wanted to know where she was, how she was, what she was doing.

**KPOV**

I didn't feel so bad in the cafe, it was busy so I went in unnoticed and sat waiting until Emma came in, she did and sat down across from me. After ordering I asked her what I had missed.

"So what did I miss?"

"Normal work, nothing important."

"So what was the 'lots' that you have to tell me?" I asked confused

"Well, Jared went into school on Wednesday for half a day, he skipped all of his classes after geography, then he didn't come in Thursday or friday." She gushed.

"Yea...so?" It wasn't like I didn't want to know this, I did, I was grateful for every detail but I didn't know what it had to do with me.

"Would you wait! Yesterday Paul came up to me and asked me where you were and I told him that it was none of his business, of course, but then he said that Jared and you had a project to do so I said you would be back soon." She was practically shouting.

"Right, yes, we do have a project, you know that. Why are you so excited?" I asked still confused.

"Well Jared obviously wanted to know when you would be back because he told Paul who asked me." She said exasperated now.

"Yea, we do have a project to do?"

"Kim! Do you really think that's all he wanted to know for?" She yelled.

"Um yes? Unless he wanted to laugh at me for what happened or tell me that he was swapping partners or something."

"Maybe but..."

"Order 24!" That was us, I got up quickly so I wouldn't have to listen to her weird twisted views on what Jared thought or felt.

I was walking along the walkway when I saw that the floor was wet but I noticed this 30 seconds to late and had already slipped and was falling backwards. How wonderful. I braced my self for impact and a soaked backside but instead felt something firm and hot catch me around the waist and lift me away from the spill like literally by my elbow.

I was so surprised it took me a while to work out that I should turn around to see who it was that had miraculously caught me. When I did I saw the most perfect person in my world. Jared Locks. I very nearly fell again when I saw that it was him who had his arm around my waist.

I stepped back quickly and stupidly I might add and looked up at him. He looked happy, ecstatic and relieved.

"Wow. Thank you so much." That sounded so stupid. Nice one Kim.

"You're welcome." He said.

I wrenched myself from his gaze and walked up to collect the order. Should I have said something more? Why did he do that? Was he in here the whole time? Why was he so happy? When walking back down I cast a gaze at him and he was staring right back at me I blushed and looked around the rest of the room before hurrying to the table.

"WOW! Did you just see that? Jared just caught you and saved you from a wet ass!"

"Of course I saw it Emma it was me that he caught!" I said still blushing furiously. We talked allot more and I kept my eye on the door and didn't see Jared leave.

But then I got angry at myself and him. I was still upset over last Tuesday. I practically screamed at him too. He must have thought I was a complete freak. I probably was but still, it wasn't like I wanted him to know that!

"I'm going to go now. Thanks for this you really cheered me up."

She nodded and smiled and followed me out before waving goodbye.

**JPOV**

Paul was wolfing down half of the menu while I stuck to one meal, I was eating it when I felt a strange pull. I looked up and saw her, my Kim. She looked beautiful. The ache and itching immediately went away and I had never felt so happy in all of my life. I was so ecstatic I wanted to dance and I never danced.

She was walking along the walkway and I remembered the spill. She hadn't seen it. I immediately got up using all the speed I could muster without drawing attention and caught her before she hurt herself. She was so surprised, I just stared at her until she turned around. She seemed shocked by what had happened and thanked me.

"You're welcome." I would do anything for you. I silently added. She went up and collected her food. When she saw me staring she looked away. I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not after not seeing her for over 3 days.

She hadn't left yet so I waited until she did. Paul was annoyed by my actions but turned it into a chance for more food which shut him up and kept him happy.

Then I saw her and her friend...Emma! That was it, get up and leave. I immediately followed. She was walking and had already got a fair distance but with my long strides I had quickly caught up with her.

"Hey." I said. How stupid! say something else! But I couldn't think of anything. I could only look at her.

"Hello." she said but kept walking. After what seemed like an eternity of silence as I watched different emotions cross her face she whirled around to look at me.

"Why did you catch me?" She asked in an almost angry tone.

"I, uh, would you rather I let you fall? You could have got hurt."

She looked confused. "Why would you want me not hurt? Wouldn't it have been more funny to see me fall?"

"Kim do you really think that I'm like that?" I started shaking with anger, not at her but at myself for ever giving her that impression.

"Okay, Jared, Thank you for catching me. Goodbye."

"Wait...uh...um...what about the geography project?" I asked desperate to keep her talking.

"We can work on it Monday and get it finished after school if we have to. Or I will if you can't or something. I have to go. See you."

Then she left. She didn't want me around so I didn't follow. Then I remembered Paul in the cafe. I should probably go back but decided to see if Kim got home alright instead.

* * *

**Ok so there is more to this chapter but it was too long so i cut it in half. i will post the other half straight after this one :)**

**REVIEW**

**and check out my other stories :)**


	16. Chapter 13 Kim Pt 2

**KPOV**

I didn't know what to think of Jared, not at all. I was still blushing from when he caught me in the cafe. It just felt so right and so comfortable. Well on my part anyway. God only knew what he thought or why he did it. I certainly didn't know. I thought back to last tuesday with Jane, what was he trying to say to me?

Ugh it didn't matter. He was still gorgeous Jared Locks and I was still boring Kim Connick. Nothing could ever change that. Not a conversation, not a smile, not a heroic gesture and not a geography project. No matter how much I wished they could.

I sighed as I walked into the house. He was just so strange! He did the weirdest things. He was impossible to work out. Emma had completely changed her tune too, one week she thinks he won't ever deserve me the next she's saying how much she thinks he likes me. What was I going to do?

I called Emma and asked her about her change in opinion to which she said. : "But Kim! You didn't see how he looked at you, how Paul was determined to know when you were coming back. It can't be a coincidence that he doesn't go back to school after the class you aren't in. He dived up to save you Kim!"

"Emma you are so getting ahead of yourself."

"I'm not Kim and you know it! I have to go call my dad since I didn't go up to his this weekend but I will talk to you monday!"

She was delusional was the only conclusion that I could come to. Jared couldn't like me, I mean if he did wouldn't he have said something to Jane?

But he did come after me. The more hopeful side of me argued.

I was going to go mad. I had to stop this. What happened to my determination to stop liking him? Where did all that go? Was I going to have to like him until he got a girlfriend or finished school or tell me how much I repulsed him?

The next day I did my homework and sat around the house not doing much. I went and got my mum and Cody and Sia on Sunday evening. when I got back home I was confused. I wasn't sure how I felt about Jared now.

I liked him. of course I did, I had liked him for years, but I just didn't understand him, why sometimes he was nice and others he was just passive. He hurt me really bad and I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't keep liking him. I knew that, it would just be completely stupid and pointless. He would never like me back. I knew that. I understood that a long time ago or at least I thought I did. I still hoped.

I got up for school on monday and went through my normal routine for school. But I was nervous. The day passed far too quickly for my liking and I was in Geography before I knew it. Jared was already there, he wasn't usually early.

"Hey Kim." He said as I sat down. I nodded in his direction.

"I am so sorry about what happened last week, and that friday too. I don't think of you like that all. Kim, I think that you're great well better than that actually I think you're amazing. And what Jane said was complete lies and I know that and I'm sorry that I never said anything."

I looked at him in complete shock. Was he feeling okay? I was speechless.

"Kim? Kim? Please say something? I really am sorry. I -"

"Okay." I crocked out.

"Okay?" He asked

"Okay." I repeated and nodded. it was the only thing that I could do right now.

Mr Harod came in and called the class to order. "Right class, this is the last day you have to work on your projects. They MUST be handed in tomorrow or you lose marks. No exceptions." He looked straight at us as he said the last bit. What did we ever do to him?

That was so unfair, we weren't even here most of last week. This was outrageous there was no way we could get it done in class.

I turned to Jared. "That man is impossible" I stated.

"Yea, that's so unfair. How are we going to get it done?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I have no idea." I said. We worked on it as best we could during class. We actually got allot done. But it wasn't finished.

When the bell rang Mr. Harod shouted above the din. "Anyone that's finished can hand their projects up now." Oh how I hated that man. A few people went up.

I looked down at out unfinished project, handing it up in its current state would mean getting a D at most. "Do you want to come over to mine after school to get it finished?" I asked.

Then I realised what I had just done. I had just asked Jared Locks to come over to my house. JARED Locks AT MY HOUSE. I wanted to start screaming or to try and take it back. What a stupid question to ask, of course he wouldn't want to. And if he did say yes the idea of him seeing my house was completely pathetic and going to make me never want to show my face again.

"Okay." ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! He just said okay! What was I going to do?

I nodded trying to hide my inner turmoil.

"How are you getting home?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm walking." My mom had the car again. She spent the day in Seattle and I wasn't sure if she was going to be home or not.

"Do you want me to give you a lift then?" He asked. He almost sounded hopeful. Yea right, hopeful that I would reject his offer.

"I have to get my brother and sister from school though."

"That's okay we can pick them up too." He said. I stared up at him. Was he joking? First of all he said that he thought that I was amazing and then he's giving me a ride home. This was too good to be true. This was a dream.

"Alright."

He smiled widely. "Okay so I'll see you after school."

We walked out and went our separate directions. I told Emma at lunch and she almost started screaming.

"Would you be quiet!" I shushed her.

"But Kim, he thinks you're amazing! Eeeee!" She squealed

I put my head down on the table. The rest of the day flew by again and at the end I walked to my locker. Jared stood waiting for me and I melted. He was so good looking he put models to shame and he looked so happy.

I put some of my books back.

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

"Yea." I said and followed him out to his car.

We pulled up at Cody and Sia's school and they were sitting waiting like they normally were. I got out of the car and Jared followed my lead. As I walked over as wide grin appeared on their faces.

"Kimmy!" Cody yelled rushing over to me and throwing his arms around me.

"Hey Kid. How was school?"

Jared came up behind us and smiled tentively at them. I held back my laughter.

"Are we walking today Kim?" Sia asked looking up at Jared.

"Eh, no. This is Jared" I said looking up at him. "He's uh, a friend from school and he's going to give us a ride home." Jared's grin got wider as I said this. He was so strange.

"Okay! Hi, I'm Sia!" She said in a very cheerful manner that only kids could pull off.

After the introductions we went back to Jared's car and drove home. I barely had to tell him where to go. "It's the house on the end." I said and he nodded.

I was weirdly comfortable with him. Well more than comfortable I was happy, content, satisfied just by being in his presence.

We walked in and I went to the kitchen with Jared following. I sat down on the island and began to take my books out and Jared did the same, he never seemed to take him eyes of me. And I wasn't creeped out I wasn't even uncomfortable it just felt...normal.

"Kim Is mom coming home tonight?" Cody asked coming into the kitchen.

"I don't know. Have you done your homework yet?"

"No, it's hard. Will you help me?" He asked.

"Yea, I'll be up in abit okay?"

He nodded and left the room. We continued working on the project and got allot done surprisingly since I could barely take my eyes of him.

I got up and made a start on the dinner, I decided to keep things simple and made chicken chips and peas. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked Jared still in my comfort zone.

"Okay." He said grinning at me and trapping me in an intense stare.

We were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. "Kim?" Came my mothers voice from the hall.

"In the kitchen" I shouted back turning back to the cooker.

She came in with a few bags and I walked over to help her. Then she saw Jared.

"Mom this is Jared from school...we're uh, working on a project." Reality had hit me again and I realised that Jared Locks was sitting in my house.

"Hello." She said to him.

"Hello Mrs. Connick" Jared said politely. I nearly fainted.

"It's nice to meet you Jared and please call me Jennifer." My mom replied. I held onto the counter to stop myself from hitting the floor.

"I'm making chicken and chips for dinner" I stated quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kim, I'm going back to Seattle tonight, Things are..." She trailed off and sighed "...well you know how they are. I wanted to leave the car and get a few things. Marek from work is going to give me a lift back." I nodded. I wished that she could stay.

"Okay." She went upstairs and changed then left again after saying goodbye to all of us.

I went upstairs to help Cody with his homework.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I could not believe it. I was with Kim. In her house. The more time I spent with her the more I loved her. She was so kind and caring to her younger brother and sister and they really admired her.

Her mother had come in looking exhausted only to leave again. I could tell that this disappointed all of them. They wanted her to stay and she was really nice. She was talking about something that was bad. I was really worried about Kim. I wanted to know what was wrong, what was happening. 'How things were'.

I looked up at Kim, she was making dinner. She really knew what she was doing too, all of her actions were fluid. She was perfect, unbelievably so. I still could not believe that I had never noticed her. Honestly though. Had I been blind? or had I just been Blind deaf and dumb to not noticed her? I felt so guilty and so stupid.

She went to help her brother with his homework. These were things that she did everyday. She was amazing and I meant it when I had told her that. I had never been so happy when she accepted my apology or acknowledged it at least. It didn't matter.

She came back down and I smiled at her. I couldn't help it. It was a miracle we were able to get anything done because I couldn't take my eyes off her and I wouldn't ever want to.

**KPOV**

I came back down from helping Cody and was met by a smile from Jared that made me think that I was never going to get over him. He was making it too hard.

I smiled back and then went to dish out the dinner. Then I was worried what if he didn't like it? What if it tasted bad? What if he had food allergies?

"Wow that looks great." He said and I thought that I could inflate from happiness.

"I hope it tasted as good as it looks then." I said smiling at him.

"I'm sure it will." He replied with such a conviction that I just wanted to smile at him forever.

Apparently it was as good. Jared ate loads of it. I didn't mind of course there were extra's anyway since my mom wasn't eating and there were no leftovers. It was a pretty good sign. I hadn't felt this happy in ages.

After dinner I washed up in record time and we finished the project.

"It looks great." I said

"Yea." He agreed but when I looked over at him I found him looking at me with that impossible expression!

He didn't look away. It wasn't awkward it was just so intense. I hated the distance separating us. I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted him to hold me and never let me go. Hah! dream on Kim. I told myself.

"I'm glad we got it finished in time and I would honestly like to see that stick Mr. Harod has removed." I said breaking the stare.

Jared laughed. The sound made me feel elated. I had made Jared laugh!

"Yea, me too." He agreed.

"Uh...Kim?" He asked unsurely.

"Yea?" I replied not looking directly at him.

"I was, uh, I was, what I mean is, I would like to get to know you a bit better...you know if um.. you wanted to because if you didn't I would get it and ..." He trailed off while I stared at him in shock.

"Who put you up to this Jared?" I asked. I was more hurt than angry but I tried not to show it.

"What do you mean?" He asked actually sounding confused.

"Who put you up to this prank on me?" I asked getting slightly angrier.

"What? No! No one did Kim! Why would I do that?" He exclaimed

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" I retorted.

"Because...I...I...Kim, I just think you're interesting, I would like to get to know you a bit better. I swear Kim I wouldn't do that to you." He stated.

"Look Jared, I'm not being weird or anything but it doesn't make sense for you to want to get to know me after ignoring me for eight years. I don't get why you're suddenly interested when I haven't changed drastically in the last month, I haven't become more interesting."

He looked really unhappy almost self loathing. "No, I know that Kim, because I'm an idiot, you haven't changed but I have, allot, and I've opened my eyes now and I'm really stupid for not getting to know you before now so I want to take this chance and get to know you."

I sighed loudly confused again about my feelings toward him. He wasn't making my life any easier that was for sure. But I figured most of it was my fault.

"Okay Jared." I finally managed to say.

"Is that a 'Okay, I believe you' or a 'okay you can get to know me better'?" He said smiling at me again.

"Uh...both?" What was I doing? What if this was just some horrible joke? What would I do then?

"Okay Kim" He said nodding and grinning. "Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yea, you will." Then he turned and gave me a heart stopping smile before leaving.

I went to bed that night for the first time in years feeling ...happy.

**JPOV**

Okay this is it Jared, You are going to tell her today...or tomorrow! But no later than that! today or tomorrow, today or tomorrow. I told myself over and over.

I was eager to get to school. Yes eager. For the first time ever I might add. All because of her. My Kim. I watched as she pulled her car into the school lot. I jogged towards her as she got out.

"Hey Kim." I said. Wow nice one Jared. That's a real conversation topic!

"Hey Jared." She mumbled. She looked slightly flushed. Was she okay? It faded after a minute, she must have been too warm.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good thanks, you?" She asked perfectly politely.

"I'm great. Brilliant actually." Brilliant because you're here. She looked at me strangely but nodded and smiled. Ahh, that smile. It was going to make me melt soon.

We walked to class in silence, it was comfortable but I still wanted to say something. I didn't want her to feel awkward, after all it might not be comfortable for her at all and I wanted to hear her voice.

"So what are you doing this evening?" I asked

"Homework probably, I know exciting stuff like and looking after Cody and Sia. What are you doing?"

What was I doing? I couldn't remember, I was too wrapped up in the fact that she was talking to me. Patrolling that was it.

"Oh I'm pa- uh, *ahem*, hanging around with friends." *cough* You idiot Jared! I was so close to telling her. I looked at her to see if she caught my blunder.

She had.

She definitely had.

Her face was sceptical and she was trying to work something out.

She was about to ask me something when the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell' rang in my head. "Gotta go, see ya!" I shouted over my shoulder and immediately regretted it. What kind of impression was I giving her? I was obviously lying/keeping something from her and had quickly left her.

I was early into geography class, I couldn't wait to see her.

"Hey Kim." I said as she sat down in her seat. She quickly gazed downwards as she mumbles a 'hello.' She was frowning. Was she okay? Had I done something?

We were back to normal class so I didn't get a chance to talk to her at all. We got our grades back from the project. A+! Woo! But Kim remained indifferent, which didn't surprise me all that much, she was amazing and smart so I guessed this wasn't such a big deal to her. It's not like it was to me that much either, I had gotten A+'s before, not often but I had but this was the first project I had done with kim. I was proud of it.

When the bell went she got up to leave and I quickly caught up with her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me with an mix of emotions I couldn't separate.

"Yeah I guess." She stated now ending our intense stare.

"Will I see you at lunch?" I asked hopefully.

She only nodded and turned back to go to class.

At lunch I saw her sitting with her friend so I went and sat beside her.

"Hey." She greeted and her friend did the same.

I replied of course but paid little attention to Emma. She was nice but Kim was perfect. After a while left to go and do some extra credit work. Kim glared at her friend the whole time.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Look Jared, I know I said that we could get to know each other a little better but...I'm, I just... you confuse me Jared. You do. I am confused because of you."

"I am sorry Kim, I-"

"No Jared, it's not something that you should apologise for, I uh think? No I just want some kind of explanation."

"I know Kim and you deserve one. So, uh, could you meet me at the cafe after school?"

She thought about it. "I'm not sure, I'll try."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay well can I have your number so I can text you?" She nodded and put it into my phone all the time avoiding looking at me. I got her number too. I couldn't believe it, they were officially my favourite digits.

The school day ended quickly and after English she left and told me that she would text me when she got home to tell me if she could meet me.

An hour later she text me telling it was okay. I was thrilled, then I realised what I was going to do and my mood plummeted.

I met her at 5.30 and she came in and sat across from me. At first there was nothing but silence but as we started talking we were both so relaxed it was so comfortable between us. I hadn't even noticed how easy it was to be around her. The ache was almost dull now.

"Will you take a walk with me?" She nodded and we left the café.

This is it, This is it, This is it.

We had walked a little on a forest trail when I broke the silence.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy but please just listen okay?" She nodded in encouragement as I drew in another shaky breath."I don't know how to say it, I swear I don't. I want to tell you so badly but it's just so hard..."

"Kim... I'm... you know our legends? The shape shifters and spirits? Well they're true... I'm a, I'm a werewolf."

She looked me in the eye before closing her own. She was shaking.

"Kim...?"

She let out a humourless laugh. "I knew it, I knew it. But would I listen? No. And now I'm paying for it. "

"Kim?" I tried again.

Her eyes opened to reveal the unshed tears hidden behind her lids.

"Kim! I..."

"I'm so stupid. My God I am so stupid. I fell for it. Congratulations Jared."

"No, Kim, it's not like that! ..." She was backing away. I took a step forward but she flinched away even further.

"I never want to talk to you again Jared. Ever. DO NOT come near me." She said in a flat tone.

**KPOV**

"Please wait Kim, If you don't believe me I will show you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the woods despite my protests. But they were after all half hearted, truthfully I never wanted him to let go of my hand and the shocks it sent through my arm were incredible. I loved it.

But he let go and I was brought back to look at the bigger picture. He dived into the bushes out of sight. Oh this was another prank wasn't it? Jeeze did I have any brain cells at all?

I was about to walk away when I heard more rustling and ...grunting...animal like sounds. Oh boy, they had this well planned. I did start to walk away when a huge brown wolf emerged in front of me.

**KPOV**

Oh. My. God.

A wolf, a freaking wolf was standing in front of me! It was huge, almost twice my height, oh my god.

It let out a whine as I backed away. I stopped, feeling concerned for it.

WOW. I had lost my mind. It's eyes were full of emotion.

"No" I choked out. "No way."

It nodded it's head and I crumpled to the ground with my head in my hands.

It whined again but I was lost. Gone. That wasn't, isn't, couldn't be...Jared. There was just no way.

I heard it move toward me and I looked up at it.

"No, stay there." I whispered and it did. It even sat down as if it were waiting patiently. Which only made me doubt my sanity even more. Was I imagining this?

Surely a wild wolf wouldn't listen to me and understand? No but a werewolf would who was also a person. I can not believe I just thought that.

More than ten minutes passed and it whined again.

"What the hell are you whining at?" I snapped at it. "I can not freaking believe this! A werewolf a freaking werewolf!"

I shook my head repeatedly. "How the hell can you be a werewolf? It. is. not. possible. That's right, it's not, I've lost it. I'm insane aren't I? Of course I am. Screw the legends it's not..."

The legends.

The Quillette warrior tribe.

Shape shifters.

Wolves.

Cold ones.

Protectors.

"Oh my God. They're true!" The wolf nodded.

I got up and stared at it. It's eyes were full of compassion and knowledge. Just like Jared's were.

"Can you, uh, be a person again?" It nodded and disappeared into the bushes again shaking like mad. Jared emerged pulling on his shirt. That was a really nice sight...NO focus!

He stood in front of me in all his beauty.

"So, do you believe me now?" He asked quietly.

"Well I can't not believe you now can I?" I said back in a harsher tone than I had intended.

"Okay so the long absence, the growth spurt, the shaking, the heat... all ...werewolf things?" I asked drawing them all together.

He nodded.

"But I still don't get it... right...you are a werewolf that's... strange, no offence, but what does that have to do with me? You being a werewolf doesn't make you incapable of lying to me does it? Or incapable of playing a joke on me?"

"Kim, I wasn't playing a joke on you I do care for you."

"Why?"

"Okay I will try and explain. Some werewolves, on rare occasions, imprint on a person. Imprinting is, well it's like, finding your soul mate, I guess. You just see them and live to make them happy. You be whatever they want you to be, a partner, best friend, brother, anything."

"Why would you do so much for someone?" I asked trying to understand.

"Because you love them...and this has to do with you because... Kim, I, I have imprinted on you."

"I believe you"

* * *

**Ok next chapter is called WEDDING im writing it now hehehe :)**


	17. Chapter 14 Weddings, Honeymoons & Embry

**Yay The wedding has Arrived :)**

**just to clear up the last two chapters (Kim/Jared parts) where there because i though that in the origional book SM didn't put much about them and there important in this story so you got to see more about them :)**

**Keep up the Reviews and Story Alerts please**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Second Person POV**

The ceremony is beautiful, there's no question about that. It's an outdoor wedding, specifically a beach one. More specifically, an ocean.

The scene is like one out of those wedding magazines. Almost eerily flawless.

A path of lovely rose petals of a deep, blood red rest on the sand. The flower petals look somewhat out of place on the sandy shore of the beach. That incompatibility somehow ties the whole scene together, though.

The bridesmaids are wearing unusually flattering lavender dresses. They all look lovely, contrasting the typical bridesmaid stereotype. They aren't meant to make the bride look better.

**S-JPOV (Sarah-J)**

I stared in the mirror at my reflection. My blonde hair cascaded down my shoulders in curls. My shimmering electric blue eyes were decorated with black eyeliner and gold eye shadow. My lips were painted with a light pink color. I smiled before turning to my dress and shimmying into it.

I giggled slightly as the silk fabric tickled my skin. It was an off the shoulder, short sleeved gown that hugged my torso tightly and flowed to the were embroidered across the torso and flowers were beaded to it. I turned to Emily and Kim behind me.

Kim, the newest member of our little family smiled at me as she reached out, a silver necklace in her hands. I stepped towards her and allowed her to place the necklace around my neck.

"Something new," She murmured as she clasped it.

I smiled and touched the garnet gem. She beamed at me before kissing my cheeks and stepping back. Emily took a step forward this time.

"Something borrowed!" She grinned, "Actually, a few things borrowed."

I laughed softly as she handed me a pair of garnet earrings. I pushed the dangly earrings into my lobes and smiled.

She nodded and kissed my cheek as I did hers. Finally she handed me a garter. A blue garter.

I laughed, "I already have blue."

"No, no. You have blue and black underwear" Kim said and I laughed, "You need light blue and white, silly girl."

I laughed and hugged her. I slid the garter on and looked to my cousin. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Emily," I said softly,

"One last thing," I said and smiled, "My shoes."

I laughed and snagged the white wedged sandals. I sat down and laced them up my calves before standing up and looking at Emily and Kim. I smiled widely at them.

"Well, I guess this is it, eh?" I said and laughed, "Somebody wanna get me a beer?"

"Sarah-Jane!" My Emily gasped, almost horrified before laughing.

"Joking. Sorry, can't help it," I grinned and turned at the knock on the door, "Guess it's time to sell my soul to my devil."

Impishly I smiled at the priest at the door after Kim opened it.

"It's time," He said and I nodded.

Before we all left, we grabbed our bouquets. Emily and kim had a single red rose in the center of a batch of white lilies. Mine was the only one with multicolored lilies and several red roses.

The procession began. Vaguely, I could hear the pianist playing and I smiled nervously. We exited my familys cottage and headed towards the small path decorated with pebbles that would take us to the main part of the wedding. I swallowed.

Emily hugged me tightly.

"Be strong," She said softly and let go before walking down the path.

After one last deep breath I followed after. One foot after another. I looked up towards the sky and smiled watery.

I continued on my way, slowly, one foot in front of the other. Briefly I thought of that Christmas movie 'Here Comes Santa'. I laughed softly and hummed the tune to calm my nerves.

I looked up at the man I was marrying. It had been a long standing dream for me to marry him. A smile curled onto my lips and I had to resist the urge of running to him and tackling him. I steadied my steps and glided to the front, never taking my eyes of my groom.

When I reached the front I handed my bouquet to Emily and took Sam's hands in mine. The priest's words echoed through my ears, but I didn't hear them. My eyes were locked onto my love's beautiful colored orbs. I gave him a small smile and he squeezed my hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Samuel Uley and Sarah-Jane Winters in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace…"

no one said anything.

"Samuel Uley, do you take Sarah-Jane Winters to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked as he looked at Sam.

"I do," He said and smiled at me, causing my heart to begin beating rapidly.

"Sarah-Jane Winters, do you take Samuel Uley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me as he looked at me.

I looked at Sam for a moment, smiling as I squeezed his hands, "I do."

"Now for the vows. The groom first."

"I, Samuel Uley, take you to be my wife. When I first met you, I knew there was something different about you. I never wanted to spend my life with anyone but you. I love you, Sarah-J. I take you in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, in good times and in bad times, in richer or poorer, to love, honor, and cherish from this day till the end of time. My heart is yours, forever and always," He said softly and I swallowed, holding back tears.

"And the Bride."

"I, Sarah-Jane Winters, take you to be my husband. When I first met you, I swore never to fall for you. I loved you when I was young, I loved you when I wasn't near you, and through it all, You're the only man I've ever wanted to marry and I never want to be with another man. My heart has always been yours, and will always be yours," My throat tightened and I cleared it, barging on, "I love you from the bottom of my heart. There's a magic about you that spins my head. I take you in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, in good times and in bad times, in richer or poorer, to love, honor, and cherish from this day till the end of time. My heart is yours, forever and always."

"And now the rings."

Sam took the ring from the priest and smiled as he spoke.

"With this ring I do wed thee. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," He said and slid the ring onto my finger.

I smiled at it and took his ring.

"With this ring I do wed thee. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," I copied his words and slid his ring on his finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Samuel and Sarah-Jane , are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Samuel and Sarah-Jane have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

The priest turned to us and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

It was a quick chaste kiss, with a promise of more to come, but it sealed the rest of our life together.

"I love you," I said breathlessly as we pulled back.

"And I you," He replied.

I threw my arms around him and laughed as he swayed with me, hugging me tightly. He scooped me up and carried me down the aisle and to the the Car, decorated and waiting for us. He helped me in and we drove off to the start our honeymoon.

* * *

I have no idea where we're going. Sam had me blindfolded since we got to the airport. I only realized where we were once the pilot announced our arrival.

"HAWAII?" I shrieked.

"Yeah…." Sam trailed off as he waited for another expression.

"I've always wanted to come here. Thank you!" I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.

"You're not mad?" he asked cautiously.

"No, of course not," I answered like he was dumb.

"Good," he grinned.

We got our stuff and went to go rent a car. Damn him for spending so much on me, but I'm happy that he chose Hawaii.

"Come on, my wifey," he smirked.

"Yes, my hubby," I replied in the same tone.

Sam drove us to the house that he rented for our time here.

We were currently sitting on the bed just talking like we do everyday, I had long since gotten out out my dress.

"There's Something I need to tell you" Sam sighed

"what?" I asked staring into his eyes

"There's some stuff you don't know about imprinting," he said

"Like what?"

"Well the imprint when we see each other for the first time is the first stage of it but there are other things that have to be done"

"Such as?"

"Such as marking." Marking? "I have to…bite you…during sex. We have to be doing it in a specific way and I have to bite the back of your neck, it will not only leave a scar but it'll embed my scent on you permanently. The spot will always be the same temperature as my skin and very sensitive, me touching it will be similar to if I were to rub your clit" he smirked at the last bit

"Okay I can deal with that" I could, it actually sounded kinda hot if I'm honest, "I'm gonna go ahead and assume you mean have me from behind on my hands and knees when you say specific?" he nodded "is that everything?"

"Well once I've marked you, You'll age slower once the imprint is complete, you'll be able to sense me more and me you. I think that's everything, it's everything I'm aware of anyway" he finished. I leaned over and kissed him, just a brush of my lips on his.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked

"I wanted to wait until we were married, that way we would be each others both in a werewolf way and a human way." he said softly brushing some hair out of my face.

I climbed into his lap and attached my mouth to his enjoying a slow sensual loving kiss our tongues moving together, he pulled at the hem of my shirt tugging it over my head, unclasping my bra and pulling me closer so we were skin to skin.

His hands ran down my back to the waistband of my jeans, slipping his hand inside then tracing round to the front, unfastening the button, he scooted us to the edge of the bed and set me on my feet, placing tiny feather light kisses on my stomach as he pushed down my jeans and panties, I stepped out of them, he stood, I unbuttoned his cut off's, pushing them down, thrilled that he wasn't wearing underwear so his cock sprang free the minute I had them down over his ass.

I dropped to my knees in front of him, pushing him slightly so that he sat on the bed. I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft, marvelling at the size and feel of him in my hand, leaning forward I licked his tip lightly, smiling as his breath caught, his cock twitching in my hand, I gave him a last kiss before taking as much of him as I could in my mouth using my hand to stroke what wouldn't fit, he tasted wonderful, salty and sweet combined, I bobbed my head taking him in long strokes while running my tongue around his tip, gently scraping my teeth up his length, he was incoherent as I sucked him just a string of nonsensical curses and moans, he was writhing and moaning laying back on the bed, his hands fisted in to the sheets.

I cupped his balls rolling them in my hands as I worked him, I ran my tongue from base to tip then plunged my mouth down taking his entire length in one go and he exploded I felt the hot ribbons of his come shoot down my throat, swallowing every last drop, I carried on lightly kissing and stroking him till he came down from his high, he picked me up kissing me hard.

"WOW baby that was fucking spectacular, I can honestly say that was the best blow job I've ever had" I just smiled and kissed him again. He laid me down the bed kissing my neck and down toward my nipples "your turn" was all he said after paying my now solid rose peaks a decent amount of attention he continued south.

I was getting wet at the thought of what was coming, As Sam made it to my centre, his head just above the triangle of hair there, he gave me the most devilish look before biting my mound hard I cried out in pleasure wriggling, he chuckled and moved further down, circling my clit with the tip of his tongue, hitching my legs up over his shoulders so that I was completely open to him, he flattened his tongue running it all the way along my slit in one long lick.

Grabbing his hair, I groaned and cried out continuously as he alternated between licking my nub and my tight pussy, he slipped 2 fingers in me pumping in time with the tongue flicks to my sensitive area, it didn't take me long to scream my release, he stayed there cleaning me with is tongue as I rode out my orgasm.

"Make love to me baby please" I begged I had to feel him inside of me. He didn't disappoint he slid up the length of my body sliding home as he did we both moaned at the connection, stilling our movements to allow me to adjust to his size.

His strokes in and out of me were long and sure, hitting my sweet spot over and over I was on the brink of another release when he stopped, I whimpered, not knowing what he was doing as he pulled out of me, I flipped over on to all fours and I knew I was about to be marked, I wiggled my ass at his presenting him with my glistening pussy just begging him to continue.

I went over the edge as he entered me again, he held still, I assume holding on to his control so as not to explode, when my muscle's stopped contracting he started slowly, his speed and force increasing as I got closer to another orgasm, he had a tight grip on my hips as he slammed into me I spilled over the edge for the third time, then I felt his teeth sink into the flesh at the back of my neck, it stung a little but mainly it felt incredible it was just what I need to make me come yet again screaming his name as I felt him spill inside me, my own name falling from his lips.

We collapsed in a heap, him still on top and inside me but it wasn't uncomfortable it was safe. I love the feel of his weight on me. He rolled to his side taking me with so we were spooning I felt him licking at the wound on my neck, he was right, it was incredibly arousing I could easily go again of he kept that up.

"You okay baby? I'm so sorry if I hurt you" he said kissing the crook of my neck

"No it was fine I barely felt anything in the middle of my orgasm but if you keep licking at it like that I'm not going to let you sleep" I teased him, his tongue flicked out over the mark again and I knew he had no intentions of letting me sleep. We made love for hours finally settling in for a few hours sleep around 3.30am.

* * *

**S-JPOV (SARAH-J)**

Beside me Sam lies with his fingers entangled entwined in my hair with his breath like sweet mint tickling at my cheek and ticking away like my heartbeat. his hands so beautiful beautiful in the morning sun dance along the lines on my palm with a familiarity so sacred so sweet.

The shy sunlight edging through the condensation on the silver windows is painting shadows on his body with grey ink and a feather light paintbrush, shadows I ache to trace with my hands.

He stands with the sheet around his waist and the cold of the room He stands at the window so beautiful in the sunlight with his forehead on the glass and his eyes fixed on a point in time.

A point in time, a point we have left far behind us. A point in time buried under tangled bedsheets and muffled laughter and the winking of the stars outside the bedroom curtains swinging free.

The light outlines him in gold, I almost forget to breathe as He smiles at me in the sunlight.

The bed around me seems to meld into me as I sink back and let my arms fall away over the sides away from me into deep blue nothingness. He sits back down beside me and say not a word and I think to myself that he's scared to break the spell that has enveloped us both.

I keep my silence too. I too, am afraid.

He lies back down, still smiling faintly and traces of sunlight still dance in his hair. his eyes, however, had the sun in them since birth. his cheek is satin under my fingers and He closes his eyes at my touch. Such remarkable eyes, I could fall into them and get lost so willingly.

his lips touch my forehead while his hand finds mine under the sheets and his fingers twine into the spaces of my hand and I hear his heartbeat like a whispered lullaby against my body. his hand against my side falls away and I feel as if there is still an imprint, a glowing hand perfectly formed against my ribs so warm so intense I think He have branded me his forever.

Forever. I forget how to breathe as his kiss fills me and leaves no room for anything else. My heartbeat is drowned out by his and I couldn't care less as the warmth He pours into me ignites the air around us and I fear for the sheets under us, fear that we might make them so hot they will stick to our skin like melted wax.

his lips are cool from the windowpane, He whispers something in my ear and his arm slips under me and his mouth brushes my cheekbone.

"Remember to breathe."

I nod and think to myself that I musn't forget that until He kisses me again and yes oh no I've forgotten everything.

One hand folds into mine and the other is tracing patterns on my collarbone while I lie there and try to remember how to breathe. I almost get it until his eyes such beautiful peaceful eyes so alive meet mine and I lose myself again and forget how to breathe all over again and He places a hand on my chest wink slyly at me and press softly down and I breathe gasp breathe smile.

his fingers on my jaw sliding tickling up slowly to tug gently at my hair and his eyes smile at me before his face comes so close all I see is a blur of smooth satin skin and eyelashes that flutter close as the kiss reminds me to breathe but I can't because I see are stars and all I can feel is his heart beating against mine and his skin smooth and sweet and his fingers pulling harder at my hair harder and harder and I pull He's closer if it's possible, just for revenge.

And for once, I finally remember to breathe. Breathe.

* * *

**EPOV (EMBRY)**

I was at one of my best friend Jacob's house. We had just finished playing video games. we started fighting. We were fighting about Sam Uley. I had been getting mad really easily lately and I didn't understand why. Anyways, he had said that he hated Sam to death. That he was just a stupid drug using gang leader that he wished would just jump off the face of the earth. He had said that this town was to good for the likes of him. That was what through me over the edge, and I started shaking violently, cause really, HE was to good for this town. But I hated that people in this town talked so bad about him. Anyways, that's what started the fight.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Jacob asked.

"Because all you ever do is talk dirt about him. Same as everyone else in this stupid town other than the council! You don't even know anything about him, but yet you always trash talk him to everyone!" I yelled right back. He looked shocked to say the least cause truthfully, I never yell at anyone.

"And you do?" He yelled back at me.

"I know a hell of a lot more about him than you do and that's not saying much, but at least I have tried to talk to him unlike you!" I yelled and he punched me in the face. And fuck, it hurt.

"Oh my god! Embry, I'm so-" I cut him off.

"No, save the bullshit for someone who actually cares to hear it, Jacob. Just leave me the fuck alone." I said, still shaking, and ran out the door.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I got pretty far into the woods. I can't believe we actually fought like that. We never fight. I can't believe he punched me in the nose, which by the way, was bleeding slightly. You'd think it would be gushing blood with how hard he punched me, but ok. I was still shaking like I was sitting on a full dryer that was turned on high. My muscles started to burn. I fell to the floor from the force of the burning and the shaking. I felt my muscles start rearranging and I honestly thought I was going to die from the immense pain that I was feeling. Next thing I know, I am on all fours and looked down to where I expected to see my feet, but instead, saw paws. WAIT! PAWS? WHAT THE FUCK? I'M A FREAK! I screamed at myself. I then heard a twig snap and whipped my head around to see where the noise came from.

Out came a brown wolf about the same size as me and that's saying something cause that wolf was HUGE! I was going to tell it to leave me alone, though I doubt telling him that will actually do anything, but it came out as a growl. _WAIT! GROWL? Awe man, now it's official! I'M going insane!_ I thought to myself.

**'Embry! I thought you would never phase!'**

_'Jared? Great, my insanity is getting worse and worse by the minute.'_

**'You're not going insane Embry. You know those tribal stories that they tell at the bonfires? Well they're all true. We're wolves and we protect the humans from the leeches 'aka' vampires."**

_'Are you serious? I can't fight those parasites! I'm only seventeen!'_ I said, starting to freak out.

**'You'd be surprised. First of all, we are super fast. We also heal faster than normal humans. You of course already know about the mind link. OH! We also eat A LOT! We can eat a whole a whole pizza by ourselves. And that's on a not so hungry day.'**

_'Cool.'_ I said just as my stomach decided to make it's appearance, saying that I was hungry.

**'Come on. We can go to mine, since Sarah-Jane and Sam are on there honeymoon'** He said. I nodded and started running to Jared's house The whole way, Jared explained some things about being a wolf. Like imprinting.

On the way there, I remembered that I didn't have any clothes since the ones I was wearing before shredded when I phased. I told Jared and he told me to hold on. He went somewhere and came back in human form wearing a pair of cut off jeans, and handed me a pair.

"To phase back, think happy thoughts. And make sure you're calm, cause you won't be able to phase back if you aren't." He said. I nodded and thought of puppies. No. Rainbows. No. Unicorns. No boobs Bingo! I phased back and put the clothes on.

* * *

**SPOV (SAM)**

Just as I turned on the hot spray of the shower to fall on my shoulders, I heard Sarah-J's husky voice speak behind me. "Care if I join you?"

I whirled around to see the her behind me. She leaned against the bathroom door, her hourglass figure clad in only thin, black silk. Her full breasts filled the bodice while her wide hips pulled the silk tight, hiding little but somehow managing to hint at more.

Her hair tumbled to almost to her ass and her blue eyes were smoky with desire.

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. "I was hoping you'd ask," I managed to croak. I hardened instantly.

Her lips curved, and her tongue flicked out to lick them, leaving them glistening in the light. My belly clenched with desire as she sauntered forward.

She stopped at the side of the tub, her smile coy. Slowly she reached up and undid the straps holding the negligee in place. It fell into a pool at her feet, and staring straight into my eyes, she stepped into the tub. Lifting her hands, she laid them on my chest and moved forward, until our bodies brushed, the spray of the water hitting us both. She stared deep into my eyes as she lifted to her toes, rubbing even closer to me, tantalising me, and grabbed the soap from behind me.

She lathered the soap in her hand and, smiling, she began to rub at my chest. She spread the soap across my chest and over my shoulders, drawing me closer. Her hands reached my hips and lower, finding my hard cock. She ran her fingers lightly over it, teasing me, then traveled up my body.

I groaned and put my arms around her waist as she kissed my neck. She rubbed her wet-slick body against my soapy one and moaned.

I took the soap out of her grasp and turned down the showers flow before returning the favor. I ran my palms up and down her sides, dipping into every curve, kneading her succulent flesh. I focused on her breasts first, pinching her pink nipples until she groaned and her breathing grew heavy.

I dipped my head and tasted her mouth, my tongue flicking inside to play with hers, my hands slid down her sides, over her hips to the junction between her thighs. She gasped into my lips as I spread her and pushed my middle finger in. Her inner muscles clamped down on my finger, already hot and wet. The water landed on her sensitized breasts, adding another tantalizing feeling.

I pushed in and out of her as she clutched my shoulders for support. Her head fell back and her eyes closed in bliss as she rode my finger. I pushed in a second, then a third, and she gasped. With every pump of my fingers her pleasure grew, tightening in a coil in her stomach. Reaching with my thumb, I found the little nub where all her desire seemed to be focused and pushed. With a cry she came blindingly, shuddering.

When it was done she struggled to draw breath. She glanced down and saw my cock, my balls drawn in tight. She trembled with want. If anything, my cock had grown bigger. I was extremely ready for her, and her body for Mine.

I swooped in again to kiss her, and pressed her back against the tiled wall.

I pressed closer, nudging between her open legs, making them wider. She lifted one and wrapped it around my waist. my cock nudged the opening of her pussy.

I growled against her lips and thrust in. Her gasp cut off with a moan as I slid back a little. She panted and cried out breathlessly when I slammed back into her. Her nails raked across my back as I bent my head to kiss her neck and breasts. My hands held her hips in place, and she was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. I pulled back until only the tip stayed in her, then slammed even harder back into her. She arched her back and cried out her pleasure.

With a final grunt I came, and she came with a scream. Her orgasm went on and on, stealing her breath until her screams of pleasure died out. Her knee gave and she collapsed into me, gasping for air. I held her up as I gasped for air also.

Finally I managed to lift my head and looked at her, grinning. "Ready for round two?"

She managed to murmur a yes before I dropped to his knees in front of her and took her with in my mouth. It wasn't long before she was screaming again.

* * *

**Yay There Married :)**

**Review please**


End file.
